


A Few Worlds; One Family

by actlikesummer



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: A teenager comes to live at Graceland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Paul Briggs has a niece, Protective Charlie DeMarco, Protective Graceland team, Protective Paul Briggs, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actlikesummer/pseuds/actlikesummer
Summary: Paul Briggs was used to life at Graceland. He was also used to life throwing him curveballs and hardships. But he wasn't prepared for the newest challenge that was about to be placed on his shoulders.When his niece shows up in town homeless and starving, he has a choice to make: send her away in order to stay at Graceland or be the parental figure she never really had. With the help of his team, he might just be able to do both.
Relationships: Paige Arkin/Mike Warren, Paige Arkin/Paul Briggs/Charlie DeMarco/Dale Jakes/Johnny Tuturro/Mike Warren, Paul Briggs & Mike Warren, Paul Briggs/Charlie DeMarco
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic a little far-fetched? Yes. Do I care? Not really. This is an older story of mine that did well when I originally posted it on fanfiction.net so I figured I'd post it here as well.
> 
> Also, the whole Odin Rossi storyline? Yeah, let's forget that ever existed, okay? Good.

“Yo, Briggs!”

He groaned as the light from his window streamed into his room, and he heard the pounding of approaching steps and threw his pillow at the door when he heard it squeak open. “Go away, Johnny.”

Johnny chuckled. “Dude come on, we got breakfast ready to serve! Get up!”

“What do you not understand about the words ‘go away’?” Briggs spat at him.

“Pretty much everything.” The other man grinned and left the room, yelling. “Don’t make me send Charlie in here!”

Briggs groaned again and buried his head further under his pillows. He loved the people he lived with, but sometimes they really could drive him crazy. Deciding he would rather get up than face Charlie’s annoying presence in his room, he reluctantly slipped out of bed and changed, making his way down to the kitchen.

“Well, look who’s decided to join the living,” Charlie said, smirking as he stood at the counter next to her.

“Well, I heard there was breakfast, so…”

“There will be! In just a few minutes.” Johnny laughed at the look on his friend’s face. “I didn’t expect you to get up so quickly.”

“You said it was ready, Johnny,” Briggs stated. “I wouldn’t have gotten out of bed if I had known.”

“Oh come on, Briggs. Lighten up.” Mike teased, and Briggs just rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He said to the younger man, but Mike only shook his head with a smile. “Where are Paige and DJ?”

“They had to get working early today. Jakes really wants to be done with that bird smuggling case.” Johnny said as he mixed something on the stove.

“Well, screw this. I’m too impatient. I’m going out for food. See you jerks later.” He grabbed his keys and left the house quickly, trying to avoid the jokes and laughter coming from his roommates.

He drove through town and felt the hot air turn cool as he whipped down the streets. The sky above him was clear blue with only a few puffy white clouds, and it seemed as if many people were on the go on that beautiful Tuesday morning. He had woken up a little bit more from when he stood in the kitchen at Graceland, and his mind had finally cleared enough to wish he’d stayed and eaten the food that Johnny had cooked up. Not only would it have been the free option, but it would have been pretty damn good, too.

He slowed his speed as he turned on to the block he needed and kept his eyes trained on the buildings until he found the strip of shops he was looking for. He pulled off to the side of the road and found a parking spot pretty quickly, which surprised him slightly, and looked at the people around him as he took the keys out of the ignition. With a sigh, he stepped out of his car and locked it before making his way to the small café where he hoped to grab a quick bite to eat before heading out to enjoy a day of surfing.

He was just about to open the door when a reflection in the window caught his eye. Turning, he watched the teenager walk down the street quickly. She wore a dark hoody with the hood pulled up over her hair, and her jeans were ripped and frayed, with spots that made them look very worn and tattered. Her shoes looked dirty and worn down to the soles, with most of the color rubbed out of them. She carried a bag full of stuff that was slung over her shoulder and kept one hand clutched around the clasp of the smaller bag that she held in her arms.

Stepping back from the door, he followed after her. He trailed her for a few minutes before she realized someone was behind her, and she quickened her steps to a near run, to which he wasn’t in the mood to mirror. Taking a deep breath, he followed her to an alley and stopped behind her.

“Hey, stop!” When she kept running, he sighed. “Hannah!”

The girl stopped running and froze.


	2. Hannah Meets the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah reunites with her uncle and meets the Graceland crew.

The girl froze but did not face him. Briggs watched as she struggled internally about what to do and sighed again. “Hannah.”

Slowly, she turned to face him, and he got a better look at her face. Her dark hair, almost black, was long, reaching to her mid-back and had a chunk of blue on one side. Her eyes were also a striking blue that pierced his heart as he stared at her.

“Why did you chase me?” She asked quickly, and he noticed how she glanced around with only her eyes to check for an escape route.

Briggs only shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “Wow…you sure have changed, Hops.”

He waited as her eyes went slightly wider in realization but did not move. “Uncle Paul?” She seemed to relax a bit, but not completely, as she stared at him. “So this is where you’ve been for the last five years…can't say I blame you.”

“What are you doing here, Hannah? Why aren’t you at home?” He asked and raised an eyebrow.

“You ever heard of this thing called ‘vacation’? Some people like to go to warm places before school starts again.” She said sarcastically, and he gave a frustrated chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s why you have all your stuff with you as you walk down the street.” He walked closer to her. “Why are you in California and not back at home?”

“The better question is why I didn’t come here sooner.” She said with a harsh tone and started to turn away from him but was pulled back and wrapped in a hug.

Briggs felt her tense in his arms but then relax and return the hug. “I missed you, Uncle Paul.”

He nodded and sighed. “I missed you too, Hops.” Then he pulled back and shook his head. She was too thin, which concerned him, and he wanted to talk to her more. “Are you hungry? Why don’t we go get some food?”

“I can’t afford it.” She said quickly and gripped her bag tightly. “Maybe another time.”

This time he did chuckle. “Then you’re lucky the meal’s on me.”

She shook her head again and backed away. “I won’t be able to pay you back, though.”

“Hannah…you’re family. I got this.” He paused. “What’s wrong with you?”

He watched as she clamped her mouth closed and stared at him. Nodding, he held his hand out. “Come on…let’s get some food.”

She nodded back at him and walked past him, ignoring his outstretched offer to help carry her things.

* * *

When they were finally seated and had ordered their food, he sat back and looked at her again. “God, you’re so grown up now. The last time I saw you, you had your hair braided every day and wore glasses.”

She laughed at his description, and it made him feel a little better. “I was twelve! Do you seriously expect me to keep dressing like I did back then?”

“No, I guess not. I just can’t believe how grown-up you are. You’re practically an adult.” He paused. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around the last few years.”

She grew quiet now, and her face became dark again. “It’s whatever. I get it now. Why do you think I’m here and not there?”

“Why are you here? And don’t give me some bullshit answer.” He waited, but she remained silent, staring at the table. “Do your parents even know where you are?”

“No, and if you try and call them, you won’t find me.” She paused. “Besides, they probably don’t even care that I’m gone. It’s just one less thing they have to worry about.”

He watched as she spoke and felt his heart tighten a bit by her sad tone. “You don’t have to be afraid here.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Yeah, sure, that’s why you ran when I followed you and why you won’t take that jacket off even though it’s nearly ninety degrees out here.” He responded with a frustrated tone in his voice.

“I’m fine just the way I am, thank you.” She matched his tone, and her eyes grew dark.

“I’m guessing the real reason has something to do with that bruise on your wrist.” It wasn’t a question, and Hannah felt fear grip her whole body as she looked down at it.

Briggs sighed again and leaned across the table toward her. “Come on, Hops. You used to tell me everything. Talk to me.”

She stared at her drink for a long time before sighing and sitting back in her seat. “I ran away from home last week. I had to get out of there; I can’t stay there anymore.”

“What’s going on, kiddo?” He asked seriously.

She paused again and tried to keep her voice settled. “I just…I was serious when I said my parents don’t care that I’m gone. I guarantee they won’t report it. They never really cared about me anyway. I was a burden to them.”

“No, you weren’t.” Briggs started, but she cut him off.

“They told me so themselves every night, Uncle Paul.” She looked up at him. “They’ve changed since we saw you last. When Gramma passed away…they just changed.” She took a deep breath. “Anyway, I’m not going back there. I don’t care where I have to go as long as it is far from there.”

“Hannah…I didn’t know things were that bad. If I had known…I would have been around more.” He wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, but he told himself he would have tried.

She shrugged and picked at the food that the waitress had brought over. “It doesn’t matter. I doubt you could have done anything anyway.”

“That’s not the point. I should have known, and I could have tried to do something. But I know now, and I’m going to help you figure this out.” He told her and bit into his food. “Now eat up. I have something to show you.”

* * *

“Well, now I definitely don’t blame you for being here,” Hannah said as she stared at the house her uncle had just parked in front of.

He chuckled and grabbed her stuff as she followed him inside. “Let’s go see which of the crazies are home.”

She was still in awe when she got inside and saw the beautiful interior of the house. She couldn’t believe a place like this existed, let alone the fact that her uncle actually lived there.

Briggs set her stuff down by the door and led her into the kitchen, where she saw two women and three men still eating and laughing like lunatics about something. The minute they walked in, everyone grew quiet and stared at her, making her play with her sleeve out of nervousness.

“Um…Briggs, you got something to tell us?” The black man with the dreads asked.

“Guys, meet my niece. Hannah, this is Jakes, Mike, Johnny, Paige, and Charlie. They’re my roommates.” He introduced her and looked at Charlie for some help.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hannah. We didn’t know old Pauly here had any family.” She said with a teasing tone that brought a small smile to the teenager’s face. “How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen. “ She said quickly and felt like she needed to escape the group so they could question her uncle. “Do you guys have a bathroom I could use?”

Briggs nodded. “It’s down the hall on the left.”

She smiled and quickly walked out of the room. She was only gone a few minutes, but when she got closer to the kitchen, she heard them talking about her and stopped to listen.

“I just don’t know what to do.” She heard her uncle say with a sigh. “I have to call my step-brother, but I know she’ll freak if she finds out.”

“I mean…I can keep her busy while you call if you want.” The woman, Paige, answered.

Immediately, Hannah’s heart started beating erratically, and her hope fell. She shouldn’t have trusted her uncle, but she let herself get caught up in the reunion and the hope that it brought. She wouldn’t make that mistake again, she thought, as she crept to the door and grabbed her stuff. God, she was tired, and all she wanted to do was stop running. But she knew that she couldn’t stay here anymore. It would only cause more problems.

Only looking to make sure no one was watching her, she quietly snuck out of the house and started to run.

It was five minutes later that anyone discovered she was gone. “Dammit, Hannah!”

Thanks to her incredible speed, she wasn’t around to hear her uncle’s shout.


	3. A Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is found, and some major decisions are made that will rock the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will point out again, that I know this is unrealistic but it's fanfiction, so just go with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Goddammit. I knew this was going to happen.”

Briggs banged his hand against the wheel of his car and sighed deeply as he wove his way between the heavy evening traffic. His eyes scanned the areas whizzing past him for any sign of his niece, refusing to meet the eyes of the person in his passenger seat.

“We’re going to find her, Paul,” Charlie said as she too looked around for any chance of seeing the young girl.

“I am such an idiot. I should have known she would hear me.” He paused. “I have no idea what’s going on with her. She’s changed so much since I saw her last. And what the hell is this act of running away? I could kill her.”

“You won’t,” Charlie said with a sympathetic tone. “You care too much about her.”

He was quiet for a few minutes. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Chuck.”

She put a hand on his arm as he pulled the car into an empty spot on the curb and sighed. “Tonight, we will find her and get her a good meal, and we will figure out how to get her home. Everything will work out.”

He smiled at her sadly, and they stepped out of the car. Since driving didn’t give them anything to go on, they hoped walking around would show them the smaller spaces that she could be hiding in. As they walked up and down the streets, he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut and put his focus on what he was going to do once he found his stubborn niece.

“This is no use…why the hell does she have to be so stupid?” He exclaimed and ran a hand over his face.

“Paul!” Charlie yelled, and he looked up to see her going into an alley.

He hurried after her, and his breath caught when he saw her. “Oh, Hannah.”

She was curled up against the brick wall of a building. Her head rested on her bag of clothes, and she still clutched the smaller bag in her arms. Her knees were drawn tightly against her chest, and she had taken precautions to hide herself as much as possible behind a few tall boxes.

Charlie knelt next to her and looked up at him. “She has a fever. We should get her back to Graceland.”

He nodded and crouched enough to lift her into his arms while his friend grabbed her bags. Quickly but carefully, they went back to his car and made their way back to the house to get her well again.

“What’s on your mind, Pauly?” Charlie asked quietly as she watched him glance again at the teenager in his backseat.

“She’s too thin, and now she’s sick and prefers to live on the street instead of going home.” He sighed and gripped the wheel tightly. “I know what I have to do if she won’t go back to Massachusetts…and it won’t be easy.”

* * *

The first thing Hannah realized when she woke up was that her head hurt like hell. The second was that she was no longer in the alley but on a couch. Slowly sitting up, she looked around and realized that she was at her uncle’s house. She blinked back the light that streamed throughout the room and internally swore. If her uncle had found her, it meant that he had called her parents, and she would have to leave California…it was too risky now to stay.

“Don’t even think about it.”

She looked up and saw her uncle walking into the room. “I’m not going back.”

He gave her a look and sat on the table across from her. Reaching into her bag, he held up a stuffed rabbit. “I saw this last night. I didn’t think you’d still have this.”

She nodded and took it from him, gently running her fingers against it. “It’s the only thing that was ever really mine.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “It makes me feel safe, no matter where I am.”

Briggs watched her silently before sighing. Leaning forward, he placed his palm against her forehead, then her cheek. “Your fever is still there, but it’s coming down. You were pretty sick last night.”

“Oh.” She didn’t remember much after falling asleep and was silently grateful it was her uncle who had found her and not some creep.

“Hannah…I’m not going to force you to go back home if you’re this afraid of it.”

“I’m not afraid-”

“Yes, you are.” He interrupted her and ignored the look she shot at him. “You wouldn’t have run from there or here if you weren’t.”

She eyed him and swallowed, trying to figure out where he was going with his point. “What is going to happen to me, then?”

“I’m going to take care of you.” He told her. “I don’t care if that means I have to leave this house or even this state. I am going to do what I didn’t do for the last four and a half years.”

“Uncle Paul…”

“So, that’s suddenly your decision?”

They both looked up and saw another man standing in the doorway. Briggs stood and flashed him a smile. “Silvo! Just the man I wanted to see.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He said sarcastically. “Let’s go talk in the other room.”

Hannah watched them go and wondered what role this man played in the dynamic of this house, and why her uncle had to speak with him in order to make his own decisions. As the wheels turned in her head, she let out a little laugh and shook her head. “Tae-bo, my ass.”

Standing, she made her way across the room to hear what they were talking about, though she had a suspicion it was about his real job.

“I’m sorry, Boss. I have to do this. She’s my family. I can’t leave her alone.” Briggs said with his arms crossed.

“She has parents, right? Have you called them? You could send her back to her parents, and then she wouldn’t be alone.” Silvo argued back, and Hannah felt her heart tighten.

“I can’t do that. She’ll run, and then who knows what will happen to her. I’ve already found her on the streets twice: once starving, and the second with a dangerous fever that we almost couldn’t bring down.” Briggs paused and got quiet. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but something happened that makes her afraid to go back. I can’t let her go back to that, and I can’t leave her on her own. She’s sixteen, and I would hate myself forever if I did that.”

“So, what do you want to do about it, Paul?”

“I guess…I have to leave the house.” He said, and part of him sounded sad.

“You know…” Hannah said, feeling guilty and deciding she had at least to try and help him out. “I could be of some help.”

They both turned to look at her. “How much of that did you hear?”

She shrugged. “Not much. It doesn’t change the fact that I could help your job a bit.”

“Help my job?” Briggs asked her. “I told you I teach Tae-Bo.”

She shook your head. “No, you don’t. You work for the FBI or the cops, something like that.”

They both froze and stared at her. “What?”

She chuckled. “Don’t play dumb; it’s okay. I assume you are undercover or something. It also leads me to believe that everyone living in this house is undercover too?”

“How the hell did you figure that out?” Silvo asked.

“I’m a genius.” She said and saw the look on his face. “No…really. I’m a certified genius.”

Briggs nodded. “She’s telling the truth. She’s the smartest person I know.”

“Okay…I’ll bite. Why would you be able to help us?” Silvo asked them.

“I’m a teenager, which means that I go to school. There are a lot of high school students that are breaking the law…doing drugs, theft, etc. Normally, it is hard to see who is doing what because you can’t put agents into a high school. I mean, I wouldn’t really be doing much except, you know, being eyes and ears into a world that you can’t easily access.” She didn’t really expect much from this offer, but she felt she had to show her uncle, at least, that she didn’t want him to give up everything for her.

Silvo was quiet for a few minutes before sighing. “I have no idea what this is going to do, Briggs. Let me make some calls, and we’ll work this out when I get back.”

Once he was gone from the house, Briggs turned to her. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I had to do something. You’re practically giving up your life to help me, and I feel bad. I didn’t come here for you to do that.” She argued back.

“What is going on here?” Paige walked in and stared between the two of them.

“I know who you guys are, and he’s scolding me for it,” Hannah told her. “I figured it out, and I’m trying to show him that I feel bad that he’s giving up everything for me. Except he’s being a jerk and won’t let me.”

“Wait…what?” Paige didn’t even know where to begin with what she was just told.

Briggs sighed and faced her. “I decided to take her in. I told Silvo that I was going to have to leave the house so I could, and then in comes Hannah saying that she knows we are federal agents and undercover. Then she says she could help us by being eyes and ears in the high school.”

“Obviously I don’t expect him to say ‘Guess what? Hannah’s now moving in and working for the FBI.’” She pointed out, emotion getting the better of her and filling her voice. “I just wanted you to realize that I’m not ungrateful, and I didn’t want him to think that I was asking you to do this, either.”

Briggs was about to speak when Paige jumped in. “Briggs, anyone that knows you knows that you cannot be pushed into something you disagree with. Secondly, how could you decide to leave Graceland and not tell us first?”

Briggs only sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Hannah standing alone with Paige. “So…are you FBI too?”

Paige looked back at her and slowly shook her head. “No, I’m not. There are three agencies here. Your uncle is FBI. Hannah…you can’t burn us. This place…it’s our home.”

Hannah nodded sincerely. “I know. I understand the importance of having a place where you feel safe with people who are your family. I get it; I wouldn’t take that from you.”

Paige eyed her and then gave her a sympathetic smile. “Come on, why don’t we go make some breakfast while Briggs fills everyone in on his plan.”

The teenager smiled back and nodded, following Paige into the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone, including Hannah, was sitting around the living room when Silvo wandered back into the house. “Hello, again, Boss.”

“It turns out the higher-ups actually liked the idea your girl had earlier.” He said, not bothering to lead into his news with any greetings.

“What?” Briggs and Hannah said at the same time.

Silvo nodded. “It turns out they like the idea of having someone inside the high school who can keep a lookout for any illegal activity.”

“So…I mean, that’s a good thing, right?” Jakes asked. “I mean, you get to stay in California.”

“Well, that’s good…at least we’ll still get to see you,” Mike added in.

“Man…” Johnny scoffed. “You should just let her move in here.”

“You know we can’t do that, man,” Briggs told him.

“Technically, since she’d sort of be working with us, it would make her eligible to live here.” Silvo looked at Hannah, whose eyes were wide with shock. “You wouldn’t technically be working for us, but your role would sort of be like being undercover.”

“No…seriously, I couldn’t.” Hannah finally was able to speak from her spot next to Paige and Charlie.

“It’s actually not a bad idea,” Charlie said as she laid a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “Briggs and Mikey could stay on their cases together, and there’d be more than one person for Hannah to report to if she finds anything.”

“No!” Hannah said, standing. “I can’t do that. I mean…I couldn’t just come in here and ruin the dynamic you guys have. Suddenly throwing a teenager into the mix is a big thing, and I am not about to let you guys do that to yourselves.”

“It ain’t like that,” Johnny told her, already having found that he liked the girl. “We could use some new blood in this house.”

Mike chuckled. “Who knows…having a teenager around could help our image around here, too. I mean…no one would believe that the cops or anything would let a teenager join.”

Paige nodded. “I like it. Lauren’s room has been empty for too long, anyway.” She put an arm around Hannah’s shoulders. “Besides, it might be nice to have another girl in the house. There are too many men around here.”

“What about you, DJ?” Briggs asked his roommate. “What’s your opinion?”

Jakes took a second and sighed. “It would definitely keep us on our toes.” He smiled at Briggs and shrugged. “Why not?”

Briggs smirked and looked at Hannah. “Well, Hops…I think you just officially joined Graceland.”


	4. Hannah's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's first day at Graceland and her first bonfire experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Yes, I realize that Hannah is a teenager and that realistically she probably wouldn't be drinking publicly, but I have to point out that A) if you've watched the show you know that they aren't always following the rules, and B) my family totally does this so it's not completely out there. Just go with it.

The morning air blew gently off the water, and light shined brightly through the windows of the beach house as one by one, people woke up and went in search of food. The loud sound of waves hitting the shoreline could be heard from inside the house, and the shouts and laughter of people outside drifted in from the beach.

Upstairs, the peace was broken as Graceland’s longest-running agent snapped his eyes open in sudden realization. “Shit…I have no idea how to take care of a teenager.”

Sitting up, Briggs ran a hand over his face and sighed. He didn’t regret taking her in, but the sudden thoughts of having to actually raise her hit him full force. Forcing himself to calm down, he took a breath and went in search of the delicious smelling food that wafted up the stairs and ignited his taste buds.

As he trudged down the stairs, he stopped when he saw three of the residents sitting in the kitchen. Johnny was behind the island showing off his cooking skills to Paige and Hannah, who were seated across from him. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, aside from the presence of Hannah, and what made him stop wasn’t the fact that she was sitting with his friends…it was what she was wearing.

Yesterday, she had worn her hoodie, jeans, and dark clothing covering her body like a means of protection. Yet as he watched her laugh at his friend’s antics, she wore a blue tank top with a white lace vest over it. Instead of her ripped jeans, she wore light blue jean shorts that were a bit faded and held up by a brown belt. Her hair fell in loose curls on her shoulders, and she wore a key necklace that fell to her stomach.

Briggs sighed and couldn’t believe how much confidence she had gained overnight, knowing she was in an environment that made her feel safe. Instantly, he knew his worries about raising her didn’t matter—the only thing that mattered was her.

“Well, isn’t someone looking happier today?” He said as he made himself known in the shared space.

Everyone turned to look at him, and the broad smile on Hannah’s face made him feel ten times better. “Johnny was just making us breakfast. He’s very…animated.”

Briggs chuckled. “You haven’t seen the half of it.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Hey man, you know you love me.”

“No doubt about that, Johnny Boy,” Briggs responded with a smirk and, after stealing a few pieces of bacon, looked at Hannah. “So I have some things to take care of today. Will you be able to find something to do, or should I wait a while?”

“I’ll be fine.” Hannah nodded. “Go about your day as normally as you would before I crash-landed.”

Paige smiled at him. “I think Charlie and I are both free today. We’ll keep her occupied while you’re gone.”

“Well, then, I guess I will see you later.” He winked at his niece and turned to walk out the door.

“Be safe!” She yelled after him with a teasing tone. “Make good choices!”

He rolled his eyes as he left the house and chuckled at her childish behavior. Obviously, spending the morning with Johnny was cheering her up.

“What do you say we head out to the beach for a bit and find Charlie? Judging by the single bag you had, you need more clothes. We could take you to get more if you wanted.” Paige offered after they had finished eating. “I’m sure after wandering around on your own, you could use some girl time. I know we’re not exactly your girlfriends, but it’s better than nothing.”

Hannah smiled at her gratefully. “I would really like that, actually.”

The DEA agent nodded as she hopped off the stool she’d been sitting atop. “Well, that settles it then. Now we just need to find Charlie.”

It didn’t take them long to find the other woman, who was throwing a football around with Mike. “Well, don’t you look cute.”

Hannah smiled and shrugged. “I figured I would try something new.”

“Actually, that’s what we came here to do.” Paige chuckled. “Charlie, we’re stealing you away for part of the day. Sorry, Mike.”

“And what will you ladies be doing that I can’t join you?” he asked playfully, and Hannah glanced between then curiously before glancing at Charlie, who shrugged.

“Our new roommate here needs some new clothes, and we’re having a girl’s day to pick some out,” Paige informed him. “Now, if you want to become one of the girls and never let Johnny, Briggs, or Jake let you live it down….”

He held up his hands in mock surrender and shook his head. “You know I think I will bug Johnny about going surfing.”

“Good choice.” Charlie smiled at him and followed them back to the house to get a car.

They were headed to the garage when Hannah stopped. “I just realized…I don’t have any money. As much as I need clothes, I can’t buy any.” She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

Charlie shook her head. “Don’t sweat it, honey. Your uncle has money you can spend.”

“But he isn’t here…” She said, and Paige sighed.

“Hannah, don’t worry about it. He can pay us back later for whatever you buy.” She gestured towards the car. “Now get in, we’re going shopping.”

Hannah did as told, and only when she was buckled, and they were pulling out onto the main road did she smile. “You know, Paige, I didn’t take you for a ‘Mean Girls’ fan.”

* * *

“So…how did you hide your freak out this morning?” Jakes asked Briggs as the guys sat around their table at ‘The Drop.’

The older man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, man.”

“I have known you longer than anyone here. I know when you woke up, you realized what happened yesterday and started to have a minor panic moment.” Jakes said with a smirk.

“Yeah, man, I saw you standing on the stairs looking at her today,” Johnny said quickly, taking another gulp of his drink. “You looked pretty spooked, man.”

“Leave him alone.” Mike nodded at his training officer. “The man’s got a right to freak out.” He smirked at Briggs.

“You know it just hit me…I have no idea how to raise a child, let alone a teenager. I didn’t even know where to start.” Briggs said, staring at his beer.

“What changed your mind?” Mike asked, sensing the man’s thoughts.

He paused before speaking again. “When I saw how happy she was today. I mean yesterday, she freaked out at the drop of a hat, and today she’s happy and joking around as I’ve never seen her do before.” Then he turned to Johnny. “Hey, thanks for doing that this morning.”

He shrugged. “I came downstairs, and the poor girl looked so lost…I had to do something. She was bringing me down.”

“So…what’s her story anyway?” Jakes spoke up again. “I mean…we didn’t even know you had any other family.”

“Hannah is my niece, or rather, my step-niece if you want to get technical,” Briggs said after a moment. “My step-brother and his wife shocked me the day they asked me to be her godfather. I never thought I would actually be taking care of her, though.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I haven’t seen her in about…four and a half years. When my mom died, I went back for the funeral. Hannah was barely a teenager, and that was the last time I saw her. I didn’t mean for that; it just kind of happened. This was right after The Estate burned down, and when I came back and got the Graceland assignment…well, you know the rest.”

The men nodded, taking in his story. “Wow…” Johnny whistled. “That sucks, man.”

“I just can’t believe what I missed.” He shook his head. “I guess I really was meant to be a godfather.”

Mike clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry too much. The good thing is you don’t have to do it alone.”

Briggs nodded. “That is true, Agent Warren. That is true.”

* * *

“So, can I ask you a question?” Charlie asked Hannah as they sat on the beach after their shopping trip. “Why does Briggs call you Hops?”

Hannah sighed and looked out over the water. “When I was a baby, only a couple of months old, I used to pull my blanket over my head in the middle of the night while I slept. My parents freaked out and had to check on me to make sure I didn’t suffocate myself while I slept.

“When Uncle Paul came to visit one time, he had brought a random gift for me. The stuffed rabbit I have upstairs was the best present I ever got. It got me to stop pulling the blanket over my face, and I had a best friend for life. After that, I became obsessed with rabbits. I blame it all on him.”

“You really are close with him, aren’t you?” Paige asked her, and she shrugged.

“I mean…when I was younger, he was my favorite person in the world. I felt like he was the only one who I could really connect with and talk to. But then he stopped coming around, and I didn’t talk to him for nearly five years. I don’t know if things are different now or if they’ll fall back into that routine.” She said truthfully.

“I think you guys will find it again,” Charlie reassured her. “Your uncle’s a good man. He is just very career-driven.”

“But now that you’re here with him, I think you will both find what you’re looking for,” Paige added in, and Hannah smiled at her.

Before anyone could speak again, a big black and white dog ran over and stuck its face in Hannah’s legs. She laughed as she pet the adorable dog. “Why, hello! Who are you?”

Charlie smiled at her. “We call him BD. He lives on the beach and just shows up every now and then.”

Hannah smiled and played with him. “Well, aren’t you a friendly guy.” She watched as he barked once and then ran off again. “Okay, then.”

The women laughed beside her. “I think you just made your first friend.”

She nodded. “I think I’m going to like it here.”

* * *

Later that night, as the sky was dark and the waves crashed against each other, the six adult members of Graceland found themselves seated around a bonfire laughing about nothing.

They had been there for twenty minutes when Briggs sighed. “Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for letting Hannah move in here officially. I know it wasn’t what any of us expected, but I appreciate you making it work.”

“Hey, it’s nothing, man.” Johnny smiled. “She’s cool.”

“Hey, where is she, anyway?” Mike asked.

Paige nodded towards the direction of the house. “The last time I saw her, she was sitting on the couch reading some big ass book.”

Charlie shrugged. “Paige and I tried to get her to come down here, but I think she feels like she’s intruding on our time. She worries about that a lot, I think.”

Briggs nodded, taking a swig of his drink. “Knowing Hannah, that’s exactly what she’s thinking.”

Johnny made a noise, and everyone turned to him. “Oh, now that ain’t right.”

* * *

Hannah was finally relaxed and making use of the unusually quiet household. After changing into something more comfortable, specifically her pajamas (which weren’t much more than blue-spotted pants and a white tank top), she had donned her glasses and thrown her hair into a messy bun and plopped onto the couch to read her book.

She was halfway through the current chapter when a body flopped down beside her. “What is this crap? It looks like a brick!”

Not looking up from the page, she snorted. “That is why people call it that. More specifically, it is ‘Les Misérables,’ and it is one thousand and forty-one pages long.” She paused and looked up at the intruder. “Can I help you with something, Johnny?”

Johnny shook his head. “Really? You’re inside reading when you could be outside enjoying this beautiful night? You live on the beach now! So this,” she gaped as he grabbed her book and chucked it behind the couch. “-is not acceptable.”

“Johnny!” She exclaimed and shook her head. “I’m fine, really. Go have fun at your bonfire.”

She stood to grab her book, making her way around to the other side of the couch in hopes that she would be able to locate the page she was on. However, she didn’t get too far before two arms circled her waist, and she was thrown over his shoulder.

“Johnny!” She shrieked, and he ignored her yelling as well as the way she tensed when he picked her up. “Put me down!”

He grinned as she chuckled and hit him, but did not release his hold on her until they were approaching the circle. He walked over to the fire and set her down next to where he and Paige were seated.

“Look who I found with her nose in a book that could be used to kill people.” Johnny teased and looked at her. “There’s a rule you know…no weapons downstairs.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as Briggs chuckled. “Now, there’s the Hannah I remember.”

The teenager fake pouted as she sat on a rock next to Paige, who put her arm around her shoulders. “I think I just got scolded for the first time since I came here…and it wasn’t by my uncle.”

Everyone laughed, and Johnny just grinned at her, causing her to smile in return. “You want anything to drink?” Briggs asks her.

She shook her head. “Considering you don’t have anything that isn’t alcohol down here, plus the fact that I don’t want to go all the way back to the house unless I’m staying there, I think I’ll pass.”

Instead of replying, Briggs reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer bottle, holding it in Hannah’s direction. “Here.”

Hannah stared at it for a few seconds before looking back up at him. “Wait…what? Is this a test? I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

Briggs shrugged and looked at Mike. “You gonna turn me in?”

Mike smirked. “Turn you in for what?”

Briggs gave him a small smile and turned back to his niece. “I guess that settles it then.”

She smiled and took it from him. “Thanks.”

“You can have one.” He told her seriously as she took it from him, and everyone perked up at his tone of voice.

“Oh, looky here!” Charlie chuckled. “Pauly is actually starting to sound like a parent.”

Hannah smiled at her. “Good, because I’ll probably need one of those sometime soon.”

Briggs only rolled his eyes as Paige raised her drink in the air. “To our new roommate. She may be younger than us and still in high school, but may she forever know that she has a home at Graceland.”

Hannah smiled as they all toasted her and nodded as the warm liquid rushed down her throat. Everyone was silent for a minute before Jakes started chuckling.

“I guess I can’t deny it anymore, Charlie. We really are a family.” He shook his head with a grin. “I mean, we’re even raising a kid now.”

Everyone started making noise at this, including Hannah’s ‘I’m not a kid!’, and Briggs just shook his head. “It takes a village.”


	5. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's first day of school.

Hannah sighed as she stared at herself and her outfit in the mirror. She’d been living in California for only a week now, but she thought she had finally lost some of the nerves and worries she brought with her. Unfortunately, she had conveniently forgotten one of the biggest things in her life—school.

If she was being honest with herself, she was severely glad that she wasn’t starting in the middle of the year; however, she wasn’t too thrilled about having to start at all. She didn’t know what to expect, though she didn’t have high hopes for her first day. All she wanted was to get through the day without much fuss and be able to come back home—she had finally taken to calling it home—where she didn’t have to feel like the freak or the new kid.

She was glad, though, that Charlie and Paige had taken her shopping. Most of the clothes she had packed weren’t great for school, and even if they were, they weren’t clean enough to wear anyway. As she observed herself in the mirror for the last time that morning, she knew she could at least feel better about that.

She silently thanked the women who had helped her figure the outfit out and smiled. She wore her clean pair of ripped jeans with a brown belt to hold them up on her thin frame. Her t-shirt was gray, and hanging down the front were a few long necklaces that both Charlie and Paige insisted she buy as they looked “absolutely adorable” on her. Her hair was slightly curled, just enough to give it a natural wavy look.

She was shaken from her thoughts as a knock sounded at her door. “You almost ready, Hops?”

Grabbing her bag, she took a deep calming breath and opened the door. “Ready as I’ll ever be!”

Briggs nodded. “I made breakfast, so there’s extra if you want any. Otherwise, we should leave soon. I’ll drop you off before I head into the bureau.”

“I’m ready whenever you are.” She told him, as she didn’t intend on eating breakfast on her nervous stomach.

As she followed him down the stairs, she slung her satchel bag over one shoulder and gripped the strap tightly in her hand. It seemed as though everyone had already left for their cases or weren’t awake yet, so she did not have to worry about hiding her fear from anyone else before she left for the day.

The ride through town wasn’t a very lively one. Neither Hannah nor Briggs said much as they both seemed to have a lot on their minds. It was only as they were approaching the school that Briggs started speaking again.

“You gonna be okay?” He asked, eyeing her cautiously.

She nodded and forced herself to give him a smile for reassurance. “I’ll be fine, Uncle Paul. High school is high school. There aren’t many differences between them in the big picture.” She got out of the car and turned to face him. “I’ll catch the bus after school and meet you back at the house. Good luck today.”

He chuckled and nodded. “You know I can probably cut my stuff early and make it back in time to pick you up.”

She shook her head. “No, don’t do that. Go do your job and let me fend for myself…it’s what I’m used to.” At the look on his face, she genuinely laughed. “I’ll be fine! Now go, or we’ll both be late.”

“I’ll see you later then.” He said, and she rolled her eyes.

“Bye, Uncle Paul.” She shut the door before he could speak again and started walking in the direction of the school’s front doors.

When she finally located her locker ten minutes later, she took out her schedule to focus on which classes she was taking this year. Biting her lip, she realized that many of the classes she was in were advanced or AP classes, and she was right in believing that her uncle had told the school about her IQ percentage.

She was once again torn from her thoughts as she heard the warning bell sound and raced off to find her class in hopes that she would not be late. That situation would be entirely too humiliating for the first day of school.

* * *

“Okay, class, welcome to advanced English Literature. I’m Mrs. Alore, and very soon I will learn who all of you are.”

Hannah leaned back in her seat as she glanced around the room. Of course, she felt out of place in the room of seniors, but she did her best to swallow her feelings and remain seemingly untouched by the way most of the students were looking at her.

“Since today is the first day, I would like to do an introductory exercise. I want everyone to partner up with someone who they know they can be productive with, preferably not a friend or someone you know very well. Then I want you to move and sit next to them if you are not already.” She said to the students, and immediately everyone rushed to choose their partners.

A few minutes later, Hannah sighed and dug her nails into her hand under her desk to keep from expressing the sudden feelings that came with being the only person not chosen. Her teacher, noticing that she was alone, looked at her attendance list again.

“Well, it seems that-”

Everyone looked up as the door opened, and a tan boy, about 6 foot 2, walked in. He had sandy blond, nearly brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled along with the grin he wore on his face.

“I’m not even surprised, Mr. Brooks.” Mrs. Alore shook her head but smirked. “Luckily, you have now solved our partnering problem. Since you were late, you don’t get to choose. Your partner is…”

Hannah raised her hand a little, and the boy grinned as he walked over and plopped into the empty desk next to her own.

“What I want you to do for the remainder of the class period is to tell your partner some things about yourself. I am passing around a list of questions you should ask each other. Due tomorrow is a two page paper about the other person. It is important that you open the basis of communication with your partner now, as you will be working in these pairs with them for the rest of the year.”

As she returned to her desk, the room was filled with voices, and Hannah took a second before she turned to look at the not-exactly-unattractive boy sitting next to her. He smiled at her.

“Considering I know most of the senior class, I’m going to go out on a limb and say that you’re new to this school.” He guessed, and she nodded.

“To this whole state, actually.” She told him. “And even if I weren’t, you probably wouldn’t know me since I’m not a senior.”

His brows furrowed slightly. “You’re a junior? Are you like a genius or something?”

She nodded. “Something like that, yes.”

He nodded and grinned. “I’m Tanner Brooks. Welcome to Cali. Where are you from?”

“Massachusetts.” She said and sighed. “Hannah del Rio.”

Looking down at the paper, he started asking her the questions for their homework. “Alrighty….how old are you?”

“I’m sixteen.” She told him. “I’m assuming you’re eighteen?”

He shook his head. “Not for a few months yet.” He looked at the next question. “Favorite color?”

“Blue.”

He chuckled. “Hey, mine too!”

She nodded in response and felt herself smirking a bit. “Favorite band, singer, or song.”

He thought for a moment before responding. “I would have to say, Eminem. And you?”

“Anything Broadway. I’m sort of a musical junkie.” She chuckled.

“Parents and siblings names?” he asked, reading off the next question.

Immediately Hannah tensed up, and a look of alarm shot into her eyes. “I don’t want to answer that one.”

Tanner immediately noted the urgency in her tone and nodded. “Okay, that’s fine. You don’t have to.”

They lapsed into an awkward silence for a few moments before Hannah swallowed her fear. “Paul.”

Tanner looked up from his notebook. “What?”

“I don’t live with my parents. I live with my uncle, Paul.” She told him and let him write down her information. “What about you?”

“Um…my parents’ names are Angela and Melody.” He said, still not forgetting her sudden change in attitude.

She smiled at him. “You have two moms?”

He nodded. “Is that a problem?”

She shook her head immediately. “Absolutely not. I think it’s great, actually.”

He nodded again, this time feeling better by the look on her face, which was now less tense and alarmed. The class continued normally from there, and when she rushed down the hallway to get to her next class, she didn’t notice Tanner staring after her in wonder.

* * *

Hannah groaned along with the rest of the class when she learned that their first day of gym was to be spent running laps around the track. Her teacher, a bigger man with little hair and dark eyes, was already on her list of people to silently hate for the rest of the year. Accepting her fate, she took a deep breath and started to run.

“I hate gym.”

She looked up and realized one of her female classmates had run up next to her. “I don’t hate it…I just currently don’t like the teacher.”

The other girl nodded, sweat making her brown skin shine. “I’m Sabrina Larroy.”

Hannah smiled as they ran. “Hannah del Rio, and before you ask, yes, I am new here.”

Sabrina laughed. “Have people really been asking you that?” She shook her head, and her blonde hair sprawled around her shoulders. “We do have some idiots at this school, and I apologize on behalf of all of us smart people.”

“Well, that is very good to know,” Hannah told her and tried to breathe evenly to keep her lungs from burning. “Are you a junior too?”

She nodded and smiled. “I am…though I haven’t seen you in any of my classes before this one.”

Hannah nodded and looked straight ahead. “I’m in a lot of AP classes…I’m really smart.”

“That’s awesome,” Sabrina responded and glared at the teacher as they ran past him. “So, where are you from?”

* * *

Hannah felt a little better as the day went on, and she felt fortunate to have another person to sit with at lunch. After their semi-bonding experience on the track, Sabrina made sure Hannah had someone to talk to and eat lunch with.

“So where are all of your friends, if you don’t mind me asking?” Hannah asked her as they ate their lunch at a table in the corner of the room.

Sabrina hesitated for a minute before shrugging. “I don’t really have any this year. I had a whole group of friends last year, but we had a falling out over the summer, and we don’t talk anymore.”

Hannah felt terrible for her and bit her lip. “That sucks.”

Sabrina nodded but waved it off. “It’s whatever. I’m over it by now, and I look forward to making new friends.” She smiled at Hannah. “So what classes do you have for the rest of the day?”

* * *

Hannah was halfway through her paper when Paige and Charlie got home later that day. When they saw her writing vehemently in her notebook at the counter, they joined her in the kitchen.

“So, how was your first day?” Charlie asked her as she started taking dishes out to start dinner.

Looking up from her work, she shrugged. “It wasn’t terrible.”

“Did you make friends?” Paige asked her excitedly from the stool next to her, and Hannah chuckled.

“It’s only the first day!” She shook her head. “But….I don’t know, maybe. There was this one really nice girl in my gym class. We’ll see where it goes.”

“You aren’t doing homework already, are you?”

Hannah turned her head and saw her uncle walking into the room. “I have to write a paper on my partner for English, and it’s due tomorrow. That reminds me, can I use your computer to type this up later?”

Briggs nodded. “Yes, you can. So…how was your first day?”

Hannah just rolled her eyes and went back to handwriting her paper.


	6. The Sharing of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Hannah and Sabrina find the friend they needed all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post a second chapter today, but dammit I'm obsessed with this story and I can't help myself.

“There is no way I just did that,” Hannah said as she plopped onto the sand, exhausted.

It had been three weeks since she moved to Graceland, and felt like time was flying by her against her will. She had not planned on adjusting to her new life so quickly, and she certainly hadn’t planned on waking up at the crack of dawn to her uncle’s insistence that she learn to surf. Even worse, Johnny tagged along, which meant she couldn’t get out of it even if she wanted to.

Chuckling, Briggs looked down at her from where he stood to her right. “Well, I hate to break it to you, kid, but you did. You just successfully learned to surf in a day. Even Mike still struggles with it, and he’s been here for months. You really are my family.”

She rolled her eyes and groaned, her muscles already feeling sore from the rigorous activity she had just endured at the hands of her uncle and his friend. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her as she tried to get her mind and stomach to settle. She could hear the waves crashing against each other as people screamed from the temperature of them. She was lost in deep thought when a blast of cold water hit her.

“Oh, my God!” She leapt up in shock and looked at the guilty person laughing in front of her. “Johnny!”

He shook his head, not even bothering to hide his laughter as she stood in front of him, soaking wet. “That was just too funny. Did you see yourself? You freaked out!”

“What was that for?” She demanded as she shook the excess water out of her hair.

“Yo, we tried to get your attention, and you weren’t responding. I thought you fell asleep!” He told her as if this was the obvious answer. “Your reaction was totally worth the risk of you killing me, though.”

Hannah wanted to be mad at him, she really did, but the amused look on his face wasn’t allowing her to feel that emotion. “You’re lucky you’re not easy to stay mad at.” She said as she let herself smile at him. “Now, I’m going to leave you boys to your fun while I go back to the house.”

Sighing, Hannah took in the warmth of the shower fifteen minutes later. She promised Charlie that she’d meet them back on the beach to cheer the women in volleyball a little bit later, but right now, she let herself take comfort in the warm water hitting her body.

She was happy being at Graceland; it was like a dream come true. However, the logical side of her brain kept nagging at her with that stupid voice that wouldn’t go away.

_“It’s only a matter of time before something goes wrong.”_

Shaking the thought from her head, she forced herself to think about the fun times she had experienced since she moved in. It truly seemed as though her life might actually get better now that she had a stable home, and she was immensely grateful for the chance to feel safe again.

A few minutes later, she turned off the water and stood in front of her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She had never had a great selection of clothes before, yet ever since she moved in, Charlie and Paige made sure she had everything she needed and wanted. They weren’t the only ones—her uncle was also going above and beyond her expectations by making sure she felt like a regular member of the group. Just last night, he had surprised her again, making her realize that he really did want to make her life better.

_“Hey, Hops, I have something for you.”_

_She had just come down the stairs and followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw what was on the counter. “What is this?”_

_He chuckled. “As a teenager, I thought you might be familiar with these things, but clearly, I’m going to have to go slower. This. Is. A. Cell. Phone. It is used to make calls and texts to other people known as contacts.”_

_She hit his arm and shook her head. “Shut up. I meant, whose are they?”_

_He looked at her. “They’re yours.”_

_“Wait…you bought me a cell phone and laptop?”_

_He nodded. “You’re in high school, and I need to be able to get ahold of you if you need a ride or if you’re going to be late or if I’m on a case and can’t pick you up or something. The laptop is probably obvious, but I figured you would need a computer to do homework on, so I got you one of those too.”_

_He smiled at her shocked silence and handed her the cell phone. “I already activated it, so it works fine. I also added my number as well as everyone else in this house plus the landline just in case.”_

_She stared at them for a minute before hugging her uncle. “Thank you.”_

Hearing their game already beginning, she quickly grabbed a white tank top and floor-length pink skirt and threw them on. Grabbing her jean jacket in case she got chilly from the breeze, she slipped her feet into flat sandals and rushed out the door.

“Finally, our cheerleader’s here!” Paige teased her after she had scored a point for her team (which included Charlie and Mike).

“You only want a cheerleader to make yourselves feel better once we’ve beaten you,” Johnny told her with a grin, and Hannah chuckled.

“I mean…Johnny has a point. Maybe I should cheer for him; that way he won’t feel bad when you kick his ass.” She said, and everyone laughed.

They played their game for a while, and Hannah laughed as the women and Mike took the lead, making Briggs, Jakes, and Johnny’s frustration rise. She was enjoying the game by herself when she heard someone calling her name.

“Hannah!”

Looking to her left, she saw Sabrina running towards her with a smile. “Hey.”

“I was hoping I might run into you today!” She laughed and plopped down next to her. “Who’s winning?”

Hannah chuckled as she looked back at the game. “The women and Mike.” She gestured to the team on the left side of the net. “My uncle and the guys are losing pretty badly, and they aren’t happy about it.”

Sabrina laughed again and shook her head. “Oh, that’s rough, man.”

Hannah nodded as the guys lost again, and the teenagers cheered for the victorious team, alerting everyone else to the new arrival. “I knew they would win.”

“Yeah, whatever. We’ll get ‘em next time.” Johnny sighed.

“Who’s your friend?” Paige asked her as they picked up their stuff.

“Sabrina Larroy. Hannah’s in my grade at school. We have gym together.” Sabrina told her and smiled up the adults.

“It’s nice to see Hannah with someone her own age,” Charlie told them. “I was starting to think we were going to be stuck with her forever.”

Hannah rolled her eyes, and Sabrina’s smile grew wider as she turned to Hannah. “I was wondering if you’d want to have dinner at my house. My mom heard that I was talking to you and was excited, so we thought we’d offer.”

Hannah hesitated before looking up at her uncle. “Can I go?”

Briggs nodded. “Yes. Just call if you need a ride later.”

Hannah smiled and stood with her new friend. “Thank God. I thought I was going to have to suffer through Jakes’ cooking tonight.”

Jakes gave her a look as he walked up to the last part of their conversation. “Just for that, you’re not getting any.”

She shrugged. “I’m not eating her tonight anyway.” She grinned. “I will call for a ride later!”

Then she turned and followed Sabrina quickly away from the group of adults. Briggs watched her go and sighed. “She seems nice.”

Mike nodded. “Hannah has a friend…that must make you happy.”

“It does. I was starting to worry about her.” Briggs told him and shook his head. “Now come on, let’s go bug Jakes about dinner.”

* * *

When the girls arrived at Sabrina’s house, they could already smell the delicious scents of dinner coming through the open windows of the house. Sabrina led her new friend inside and smiled when she saw her mother cooking in the kitchen.

“Guess who accepted our dinner invitation?” She said, and her mom turned around immediately.

“Are you Hannah?” The older woman smiled at her. “You have no idea how nice it is to hear Sabrina talk about you. I was worried for a while that she would end up as one of those loner kids who never go out, but now she has you.”

Hannah chuckled at the woman’s enthusiastic attitude. “Thank you for the dinner invitation, Mrs. Larroy.”

“Oh please…call me Jodie.” She smiled and turned back to finish her cooking as the girls sat at the counter.

“You know…Sabrina helped me out too. I’m new, and I think everyone thought I was going to end up in that loner stage too.” She nudged Sabrina, who was making faces behind her mom’s back, and they both laughed.

“Yeah, Sabrina told me that you just moved here recently. How are you getting along? Is your family adjusted yet?” She asked her. “I can give you my phone number if your parents want to call me with any questions.”

Hannah bit her lip. “My parents aren’t…” She stopped. “I don’t live with my parents. I live with my uncle.”

Jodie turned to look at her with a warm smile. “Well, if you or your uncle need anything, please let us know.”

“I think they’ll be okay, Mom. I mean, she’s living with her uncle and his five roommates.” Sabrina informed her, and Jodie looked at Hannah.

“Is that true?” She asked. “I mean…how does that work?”

Hannah sighed and glared at Sabrina. “It is actually really nice. They are all accommodating with anything that I need, and luckily Mike and my Uncle Paul are really smart, so if, by some odd chance, I do need help with homework, I can ask them. Then there’s Johnny who can make you laugh even if you feel like you can’t, and Jakes is great to bounce my sarcastic whit off of.” Hannah chuckled. “Then there is Paige and Charlie, and they’re great. It’s nice to have some females in the house who are nice and funny and easy to talk to.”

“Oh, good, so there are other women in the house.” Jodie chuckled. “My daughter made it sound like you were living with six men.”

Hannah shook her head. “I mean…it’s a weird set-up, but it works for us, and I was not about to stay in Massachusetts. This feels right, and I can’t imagine not being there with them.”

Jodie nodded and sighed. “Well, that’s all that matters then. Now, what do you say we get to know everyone better over dinner? I made a pot roast.”

* * *

After dinner, Sabrina led her friend up to her bedroom, and the girls found it easy just to relax and be themselves around each other. They were having a great time for a while until Hannah saw her friend’s face become dark for a moment.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, and Sabrina looked up.

“Yeah…just some stupid people leaving stupid comments on my Facebook wall.” She replied and shook her head.

Hannah got up and looked at the computer screen, only to have her own eyes turn to angry slits. “Are these your old friends?”

Sabrina nodded. “Yes, and apparently they haven’t grown up any since the last time I saw them.”

“What happened between you guys, anyway? I mean…it takes a lot for best friends to have a falling out so suddenly. Right?” She asked, hoping she wasn’t stepping into some unwanted boundaries.

Sabrina grew quiet for a moment before sighing and closing her laptop. “I guess I should tell you this now before our friendship goes any further.” She paused. “They didn’t want to be my friend anymore because they all thought I was a lesbian.”

Hannah didn’t respond for a minute as she thought about this. “Well, are you?”

Sabrina looked at her for a second before nodding. “Yes, I am. And no one knows about it because everyone but my mom judges me for it. Even my dad left because of it, which I’ve been carrying around for a very long time. I just can’t stand that people are so hung up on it, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but this isn’t something I want spreading around, and if you want to leave now, I understand because that would be better than having your best friends scream at you and call you names for it.”

Hannah listened as she ranted and only spoke once the girl stopped for air. “Well, I am considering leaving.”

“You are?” Sabrina asked in a tiny voice.

Hannah nodded. “Yes, but only if I figure out where those jackasses live so, I can kick their asses and TP their houses and fork their lawns and rubber band their driveways.” She waited as Sabrina chuckled.

“That is cruel.” She said, and Hannah nodded.

“I know. As for your secret…” She considered her next words carefully. “I live with my uncle and his friends because my parents aren’t very good people. They neglected me most of the time, but when they did acknowledge my presence, they used me basically like Cinderella at the beginning of the movie. I was only a slave to them, and they never really took care of me.”

“Wow,” Sabrina said, her eyes going wide.

“Actually…that’s not true.” Hannah shook her head. “They were great parents right up until my grandma passed away. Then my uncle stopped coming around, and everything changed. Now I live here, and I’m feeling a lot safer, but…I’m still running from something, and I think it’s going to take me a while to get past it.”

When Sabrina didn’t respond, Hannah shrugged. “Basically, what I mean by that is that your secret is safe with me.”

The other girl nodded finally. “Same thing with your secret…it’s safe with me.”

Hannah smiled, and after a moment, she looked up again. “Did we just become best friends?”

Sabrina laughed. “You know, Hannah, I think we did.”

The brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Oh great…now I’m stuck with you.”

“Shut up.” Sabrina laughed and threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

* * *

When Hannah climbed into Johnny’s car later that night, she was smiling. “Thanks for the ride, John.”

He nodded and chuckled. “Well, Briggs and Mike had to go into the bureau, so I offered.”

“Well, thanks. It beats walking.” She said and looked down at her phone, where Sabrina had sent her a text.

Johnny glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled when she started laughing. When she finally looked at him, she raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

He smiled and looked straight ahead at the road. “Little Hannah made a friend…that’s so cute.”

“Shut up, Johnny.” She laughed and turned up the music on the radio.


	7. Sage Advice from Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige helps Hannah figure out some tough life questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make a horrible rhyme as this title? Yes.
> 
> Am I ashamed of it? No.

“Leaving now! Bye!” Hannah yelled to whoever could hear her as she ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Making sure she had her phone and keys, she hurried down the driveway before climbing into her best friend’s car. “Hey, Rina.”

“You look cute!” The bubbly driver smiled as she drove away from the beach house.

Hannah smiled at her friend. “Why, thank you.”

She had been trying to put forth a little more effort ever since she had finally opened up to Rina. Though she had been hesitant for anyone to find out about her past, she felt a lot better ever since, as it allowed her to get it off of her chest finally. She could now start to move on from it.

Needless to say, the excited teenager was pretty much psyched when she found out about the wardrobe change and had been very proud when her friend climbed into her car wearing a blue floral dress with a brown scarf and brown boots. Underneath her scarf, she wore a locket that Rina loved.

“Where did you get that locket? It’s cute!” She asked, shocked.

Hannah shrugged. “One of my friends back in Massachusetts sells stuff for this company, Origami Owl. They have some cool things.” She smiled.

“Oh, good…you’re in a good mood,” Rina said, and Hannah stared at her.

“Uh…yes. I am. You might have picked up on that when we spoke on the phone an hour ago.” She chuckled.

Rina shrugged. “Well, I just wanted to be sure!”

Hannah’s eyes narrowed slowly. “Why?”

“Well, I just didn’t want you to kill me when I told you what I did.” She said as they turned into the drive-through of their coffee place.

“What did you do?” Hannah asked as she forked over the money she owed for her drinks.

“Well, I got an email last night from photography teacher about upcoming events at the school, and they had a sign-up attached for the fall musical, ‘Bonnie and Clyde.’” She paused, and Hannah stared at her, waiting for her to continue. “I know you like musicals, and you can sing, so…I signed you up.”

“What?” Hannah exclaimed, and Rina cringed. “You did what?”

“You are definitely taking this better than I thought.” She muttered. “I knew you wouldn’t do it on your own, and this musical is perfect for you! It is your second favorite. I remember that because you told me that. This is a great opportunity for you to get involved at school, and as your best friend, I took the step for you.”

Hannah stared ahead with her mouth open. “I….you…but…”

“You can thank me later,” Rina said as she parked the car at school. “Let’s go before we’re late.”

* * *

Hannah sighed as she sipped her coffee and turned the page of the novel she was supposed to have read for her class. She was just finishing the last page when a body slid into the seat next to her.

“Well, hello, partner,” Tanner said with a grin, and Hannah rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“Hi.” She said and finished the paragraph before turning to face him.

They had agreed to meet in the library before school to work on their homework for class, and Hannah was wondering if she had made the right choice.

“We don’t have a lot of time, Tanner.” She told him as she opened her notebook to the right page. “The bell rings in twenty minutes.”

“I could drive you home after school. You know…that way we could meet up again and work longer.” He offered, but she didn’t hesitate to shake her head.

“I’m getting a ride with my friend Rina.” She shrugged. “I have to get home and help my uncle’s roommate make dinner anyway.”

“Your uncle has a roommate? Doesn’t that get….crowded?” He asked her.

Taking another sip of her coffee, she smirked. “Actually, he has five roommates, and no. It’s a big house.”

His eyes went wide for only a split second before he smiled. “Well, look at that…you shared something with me!”

Shaking her head, she sighed. “Can we work on this, please? It’s due tomorrow, and I’d like to get a good grade on it.”

He didn’t respond, but his smile stayed on his face as he watched her work. She looked down at his notebook and copied his notes to her own paper, and he almost had to force himself to focus on the words she was saying rather than just her voice.

* * *

“You look cute.” Paige smiled when Hannah walked back into the house and dropped her bag on the couch.

“Thanks! Rina thought so too when she picked me up this morning.” The teenager told her and joined her in the kitchen to work on dinner.

“That reminds me!” Paige exclaimed. “You, Charlie, and I are going to lunch, and shopping tomorrow…we need some time away from all of these men. Ask Rina if she wants to go.”

Hannah stared at her deadpanned. “It’s shopping…of course, Rina wants to go.”

They laughed, and Paige sighed, watching Hannah as she slid into a chair at the island.

“How was your homework session?” The DEA agent asked her with a knowing look.

“It was fine.” She replied, shaking her head. “You can stop thinking about whatever you are thinking. We did our homework, then school started, and Rina drove me home. That is all that happened.”

Paige nodded and looked away. “Whatever you say, honey.”

Hannah ignores her comment but looks at the counter. After a few minutes of silence, Paige leaned on the counter across from her. “What’s on your mind, Hannah?”

She looked up and shrugged. “I…”

“You know you can talk to me, right? I would think that you being here for a few weeks now would have made you warm up to that.” Paige told her, and Hannah nodded.

“Rina signed me up for an audition in the fall musical.” She said, and when Paige didn’t respond, she looked confused. “No comment?”

“I didn’t know you could sing,” Paige told her with a smile.

“I guess I just…should I do it?” She asked, and Paige nodded.

“Why wouldn’t you? I know you like musicals.” She told the younger girl.

Hannah sighed. “But won’t it get in the way of this whole arrangement? I mean…I don’t live here for free; I am in that school for a reason.”

Paige shook her head and grabbed Hannah’s hand. “Hannah, you aren’t technically working for us. You are more of a consultant. The reason you are here is for you to have a home where you feel safe and a place for you to grow up with your uncle. All you have to do is be a student. If you happen to come across some illegal activity, then you are doing great. But your main goal is to be you.”

Hannah smiled and nodded at her. “Thanks. Please don’t say anything about the musical to anyone. I don’t want anyone to know yet.”

She smiled and nodded. “I won’t. It’ll be our little secret.”

Hannah smiled even more now, and they started on dinner. A little while later, Mike walked in and sat at the counter across from them. “Something smells good in here.”

Paige chuckled. “You should not beg, Mike. It’s not attractive.”

“I wasn’t begging.” He said, and Hannah nodded.

“Yes, you were.” She said. “Nice try.”

He rolled his eyes and looked at Hannah. “So how do you like it here so far? I know you’ve been here for a while now, but I know how it feels to be new.”

She shrugged. “I mean…it’s great. Thank God for Rina. I don’t know what I would do if it weren’t for her, and you guys have all been great.”

“But?” He asked.

She looked at him and sighed. “I just feel like…I don’t know what to do or how to act now that I’m here.”

Mike smiled and nudged her shoulder when she came to sit by him. “Whatever’s good for your soul…do that.”

She smiled at him and sighed. “I guess I just feel like you guys had this life here, and all of a sudden, I crashed your party, and now you have to deal with having a kid around.”

Hearing the end of their conversation, Jakes walked in and stood in front of her, his arms crossed. “Hannah…girl…your stuff is everywhere.” He said as he looked around at the spotless kitchen and living room. “You seriously need to learn the meaning of clean and pick your stuff up after you use it.”

At this, Hannah laughed, feeling a lot better than she did a minute ago.


	8. Hannah's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah finally talks about the abuse she dealt with before coming to Graceland. Everyone handles it in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain has been melted by helping this ten-year-old with online learning, so today you get two chapters because I need a distraction.

“I love shopping!” Rina exclaimed as the four women sat down for lunch with multiple bags each.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we know…you mentioned it more than a few times in the last hour!”

Paige and Charlie smiled at the teens’ interaction and waited while they argued. A few moments later, Charlie stopped the discussion. “So Sabrina…Hannah says you are pretty talented.”

Rina blushed a little and shrugged. “I mean…I’m nowhere near as smart at Hannah or anything. I like to take pictures.” She smiled. “I got into this advanced photography class at school.”

Hannah nodded. “It’s so advanced, they meet after school, and it counts for college credits.”

“Our first big project is to take a photo-shoot of someone using different techniques and different methods we’ve learned in class.” Rina turned and stared at Hannah. “I’ve been trying to convince this one to sit for me, but she hasn’t said yes yet.” Then she turned back to the adults. “Convince her.”

Paige chuckled and looked at Hannah. “Of course you’re going to do it!”

“Paige!” Hannah chuckled, as the waiter took their drink order. “I just...I don’t know. I’m not good at modeling.”

“How will you know that if you don’t try it?” Charlie asked her. “Think about it like this: this isn’t for anything professional. This is for your friend’s class. Her assignment isn’t even based on how well you pose…it’s based on how she takes the picture. Just try it.”

Hannah was silent for a minute before nodded. “I guess I will go for it.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Rina shouted and hugged her.

“Rina! Take the volume down a little.” Hannah laughed and smirked. “Actually….I think you’ve attracted someone.”

Rina blushed again and hid behind her menu. “Shut up.”

Hannah grinned and nudged her friend. “I’m telling you…hot stuff.”

“What’s going on?” Charlie smiled and looked around the place. “Are you dating someone?”

Rina shook her head quickly, and Hannah sighed. “There’s someone here who I’ve been trying to get Rina to ask out, but she is afraid they don’t like her back. It’s a long story and not worth explaining.”

“Who is he?” Paige asked, and immediately both girls glanced at each other and shrugged.

“It’s just a person.” Hannah shook her head. “It’s nothing. I just like to tease her about it.”

Charlie stared at them and nodded. “Unless it isn’t a ‘he’…”

Rina’s eyes snapped up to look at them and looked down just as quickly. Hannah wanted to say something, but she wasn’t sure what to say, so she just kept quiet. She felt stupid for saying anything in the first place; she just got comfortable in the setting and forgot that Paige and Charlie would ask questions.

“I like girls.” All three of them looked at Rina and waited for her to continue. “I’m sorry.”

Paige leaned across the table to grab her hand. “Honey, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Yeah, I think it’s great.” Charlie smiled at her and nodded. “Just be you, and don’t let what anyone else thinks bother you.”

“Please…don’t tell anyone,” Rina asked quietly, and they nodded their promises.

“I’m assuming the person you are talking about it the girl at the counter? The redhead with the book?” Paige smiled, and Charlie looked too.

“Oh, she’s cute.” She nodded and smiled at Hannah. “What’s her name?”

“Stacey,” Rina said, this time with a smile. “She’s been out for a while, and I don’t think she likes me like that. Plus, the fact that no one other than you guys and my parents know my secret. Well…other than my old friends.”

“I swear if I ever get the chance, I’m kicking their asses,” Hannah promised her.

“If they hurt Sabrina, you’d be justified, and we’ll even bail you out.” Paige joked with her.

“Well, this is interesting…” Rina smirked. “I feel since you got to tease me, I should repay the favor. Guess who just walked in, Hannah?”

Paige and Charlie looked up, grinning at the blonde boy who was sitting at a table with his friends. They figured out who he was when he looked over and waved to Hannah.

“Is that your English partner?” Paige asked excitedly.

Hannah nodded. “Tanner Brooks. He’s the senior.”

Charlie nodded at her. “Oh, he’s really cute.” She paused. “Don’t tell the guys I said that.”

“More than she bugs me about Stacey, I bug her about Tanner. I mean…she even gets to spend time with him and talk to him, which is more than I get. You totally have to go for it!” Rina shoved her friend, who was suddenly silent.

“I agree with her,” Paige said seriously. “Usually, I would tell you to take it slow, but honey, I think this is one you need to just give in to.”

“I’m good, guys.” She said quickly and sipped her water. “I just want to focus on school for a while.”

“Hannah, you’re a teenager…stop worrying about school and start worrying about boys and gossip,” Charlie told her, and Hannah sighed.

“I said no. Just drop it.” She retorted and stood, hurrying out of the restaurant.

She felt like she could barely breathe as she shoved past people to get to the edge of the pier for extra air. The thoughts swimming in her brain were colliding against each other, making it impossible for her to forget everything she had been running from. She finally made it to the edge of the pier and squeezed her eyes shut to block the sudden tears that had built up. She jumped when an arm slid around her shoulders.

“What did he do to you?”

Hannah looked up and saw that Charlie had joined her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Charlie moved her hand from Hannah’s shoulder to gently rub her back. “The boy that hurt you.”

Hannah hesitated again, and Charlie sighed, sensing the oncoming hysteria coming from the young girl. “Come on, let’s walk back to the house.”

“But…” Hannah said as she tried to calm down and stop the tears that were already starting to fall.

“Paige is paying for our drinks and is taking Sabrina home. It’s okay, Hannah.” She told her and led her down the pier to the beach. “Let’s just walk a bit.”

They walked for a little while, and Hannah let Charlie keep her arm around her. She would never say it out loud, but it felt nice to seek comfort from someone she trusted. They still had a long stretch of beach left before they got back to Graceland, and they both knew that Paige would make it home before them and fill her uncle, if not everyone, in on what happened on the pier.

“My boyfriend,” Hannah said finally, and Charlie didn’t respond, prompting her to continue. “I guess he’s my ex-boyfriend now. I left him a note when I ran telling him we were through, but…I know he didn’t take it well.”

“What did he do to you, Hannah?” Charlie asked her again.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and bit her lip. “He was…violent.”

“You need to tell Paul,” Charlie told her and felt her tense. “It’s going to be fine, honey.”

“I just…I don’t want to be weak,” Hannah mumbled. “I want to stay with you guys at Graceland so badly. I just…I don’t want to say it and have everyone think I’m weak.”

Charlie shook her head and hugged her. “Hannah, you are so much stronger than you even know. The fact that you got away proves that.”

Hannah nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat as Charlie sighed. “So…what else happened? What made you finally run?”

_Hannah breathed hard as she watched her boyfriend react to the news she just told him._

_“You’re breaking up with me?” He asked her as he paced the room._

_“Jason…”_

_“Shut up!” He smacked her. “You don’t talk.”_

_She stared up at him as she tried to keep herself calm. “I’m sorry…”_

_He hit her again, this time knocking her onto the bed. “I told you not to speak. Are you stupid? Do you not understand those words? No wonder your parents treat you like dirt.”_

_She spat at him and immediately regretted her decision. Jason wiped his face and stared at her. “Oh, Hannah…I wouldn’t have done that if I were you.”_

_Her eyes grew wide as he undid his belt._

“He didn’t…”

Hannah shook her head as she looked up at her uncle as she sat cross-legged on his bed. “He wasn’t going for that…yet. He wanted to hit me with his belt, but he missed. He was drunk off of his dad’s vodka, and I moved at the last second.” She paused. “That’s when he went for more. I was terrified. He’d given me worse beatings before, but this time I just knew he was beyond angry and looking for more. I don’t even really remember much, honestly. All I know is that I shoved him, and he was so drunk he stumbled, and I ran.” She smirked. “I’m good at that. I’m fast; it worked for me.”

“What happened after that?” Briggs asked her from his standing position.

Hannah shrugged. “I ran home and grabbed a few things, but I knew he’d come after me, and if I wasn’t fast enough…” She trailed off. “I ran down back streets and alleyways and made it to a friend’s house. She drove me to the train station, and I took a series of trains, busses, and a plane before I made it here.”

“Oh my God, Hannah.” He said as he took in her story.

She nodded. “It wasn’t physical abuse or even the near sexual abuse that he did. There was mental and emotional abuse going on too.”

“What else did he do?” Briggs demanded and tried to keep himself calm, so he didn’t scare her. She already looked so fragile.

She looked down at her hands, and he saw a tear run down her cheek. Slowly, she pulled up the sleeves of the oversized gray sweater she had on, and he immediately felt sick. He walked over and crouched in front of her, taking her scarred arms in his hands.

“Hannah…”

“He caused me so much pain.” She sniffed and sighed. “Uncle Paul…I just want to stop running.”

Her voice sounded so unlike the girl he knew, his heart broke into pieces, and he pulled her into his chest as she started to cry again. “I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. You don’t have to run anymore. You have a house full of us to protect you, and you have me; no one is getting through me to get to you.”

She sniffed again and nodded. “Thank you for finding me.”

He blinked back his own tears and sighed. “I love you, kiddo.”

She pulled back and smiled at him. Before anybody could say anything else, a loud sound filled the room, and Briggs stared at her. “Apparently, your stomach wanted to do some talking also.”

Hannah started laughing and hid her face in her hands. “Oh my God…shut up!”

He ruffled her hair and walked out before she could yell at him. She chased him down the stairs, but when they both got downstairs, they saw everyone in the kitchen, and Charlie handed her a sandwich.

“Yo, was that your stomach we heard growling?” Johnny asked, and Hannah turned red.

“You did not…” She glared at him.

He shrugged. “I thought it was thunder.”

She groaned and sat at the counter where Charlie set her food. “You know, Hannah…you shouldn’t let fear stop you from going after what you really want.”

Hannah looked as the women gave her a knowing look, and she nodded. “Thanks.”

The guys stared back and forth between them until finally, they cracked.

“Wait…is there a boy we don’t know about?” Jakes asked curiously.

“Does Hannah have a boyfriend?” Johnny asked, and everyone stared at him. “I mean, no one said anything about dealing with a boyfriend here!”

Briggs shook his head. “You better not. I don’t have time to kill a teenager and get away with it.”

Hannah rolled her eyes as they left the room, knowing that Charlie told them the story and feeling happy that they didn’t really mention it. Mike, who looked confused, sat next to her.

“Wait…are these guys being idiots, or is there really a guy?” he asked her, and she sighed.

“You know…I’m not sure yet.” She told him honestly, smiling at Paige and Charlie. “But I think I’m about to find out.”


	9. Some Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner asks Hannah a question and the girls help out.

Hannah took a deep breath as she stood at her locker, her eyes scanning the hallway for any familiar signs of the person she was looking for. She pretended to pull her books out of her locker as she waited to see if she could find her target. Just as she was about to give up and walk to class alone, she heard a loud voice and smirked. Shutting her locker, she turned and walked right into another person.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She gasped and then smiled.

Tanner nodded and smiled in return. “It’s okay! This hallway is crowded anyway.” He sighed and shrugged. “Hey, we should probably get to class…you want to walk with me?”

She smiled, and he turned to his friends. “Hey guys, I’ll catch up with you later.”

His friends walked away, and Tanner grabbed her books. “I insist.” He said when she went to protest his actions, and she sighed, nodding a thanks. “You look nice today, Hannah.”

She blushed a little, and the voice inside her head was singing thank you songs to Rina for the help picking out the outfit. She had taken extra time to look good, as she had finally decided to put her fear aside and let her heart lead the way.

Thanks to Rina, she had dressed a little more than she would normally, but the black shirt, white skirt with a black bow, and black heels made Tanner compliment her, and it made her heart soar. “Thanks.”

They walked for a few moments in silence, and Hannah noticed that he had a smirk on his face as he stared at her. She didn’t want to mention it, but as it continued during their class, she felt she had to bring it up.

“What’s your problem?” She whispered as their teacher wrote definitions on the board.

He looked confused and raised an eyebrow. “What problem?”

“That stupid look you have on your face.” She told him.

He shrugged, and the smirk grew. “You seem…different today. Better…happier. It’s nice.”

She smiled now and had to bite her lip in order to stay quiet while Mrs. Alore turned toward the class again. A few minutes later, after she had turned her back again, Tanner nudged her with his foot.

“Hey.” He whispered. “I have a question for you.”

She glanced at him. “Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He paused. “Go out with me tonight. Dinner at the pier at 8.”

Her mouth fell open in shock, and she had to remind herself not to act like an idiot. She hadn’t expected him to come right out and ask her out, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to try a relationship again so quickly after fleeing her last one. She knew that she couldn’t let her fears rule her life, but it didn’t stop the hurt she remembered from everything Jason inflicted on her.

Taking a deep breath, she took out a piece of paper and started to write out her thoughts on the matter. She was passing it to him when the teacher walked over.

“Sharing notes?” She asked and took the folded paper from them. “I’ll just take this.”

Hannah shrugged with a smile, and both she and Tanner had to keep themselves from laughing at what had just happened. They stayed quiet and uncommunicative for the rest of the class period, and just before he followed her out the door, he glanced at the teacher’s desk and saw that she had opened the note and laid it out. He paused as he saw the short word written quickly.

_Yes._

He smiled for a moment before realizing he was alone and turned to leave the room. “Hey, Hannah, wait up!”

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Rina asked her as they ate their lunch in the quad later in the day.

Hannah shrugged. “Nothing.” Then she cleared her throat. “Oh, by the way, what are you doing after your class today?”

She was confused, but she shook her head. “Going home and doing homework? I don’t know…nothing. Why?”

“I just thought you might want to help me get ready for my date. It’s no big deal.” Hannah said and looked around at the other people outside.

The next second, the quiet air was filled with squealing. “Holy shit!”

Hannah laughed and hid her face in her hands. “Shut up, will you? Everyone is staring.”

Rina did as told and turned on her friend. “Tell me everything.”

“There isn’t much to tell! He walked me to class and carried my books by the way, and we just talked. Then he got a stupid grin on his face, so we were talking, and the teacher caught us.” Hannah shrugged again. “As I said…it’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is!” She laughed. “He asked you out…Hannah, that’s amazing.”

Hannah nodded. “I know. I’m just…I’m nervous, I guess.” She looked down at her food and pushed the pieces of chicken around her plate.

Rina placed her hands over her friend’s and waited until they looked at each other eye to eye. “Tanner isn’t even close to being anything like your ex. Trust me…he won’t hurt you.”

Hannah smiled. “Thanks, Rina.”

* * *

Hannah waited in the library while Rina was in class and took the time to find out what everyone else in the house was planning for the night. Luckily, Johnny didn’t suspect a thing as he responded, saying that the men were going out, and only Charlie and Paige would be home for a few hours. Silently thanking whatever God was listening, she let herself calm down.

When the girls arrived at the house an hour later, Rina’s jaw dropped the minute she stepped into the foyer. “You live here?”

Hannah chuckled. “Yes…now calm down.”

“But…holy crap. You live here!” She exclaimed, and Hannah rolled her eyes.

“Again, yes, I do. Now come on, I think I hear voices in the kitchen.” She dragged her best friend through the house, and when they made it around the corner, they stared at the people standing around the counter. “What is going on here?”

Paige, Charlie, Jakes, and Johnny all turned and looked at them, popcorn ready to throw at each other as they stepped on the many pieces already littering the floor. “We’re just having an argument.”

Hannah stared at them and then sighed, turning to Rina. “I told you…big children.”

Rina chuckled and nodded in agreement as Jakes and Johnny looked at her. “You must be Jakes and Johnny.” They nodded. “Hannah talks about all of you. I’ve met Paige and Charlie and Hannah’s uncle and Mike. You two are the only ones I haven’t met yet.” She turned to Johnny. “I’ve heard many stories about you.”

He nodded and smirked. “Damn right, you have.”

Hannah looked at the women and gestured to the guys as Rina kept them occupied. Sensing that she wanted them gone, Paige nodded. “Hey, uh, Dale.” He turned to her, and she nodded. “Isn’t Paul waiting for you guys at the bar?”

He stared at her for a second while nodding. “He is…” He stopped. “Something is going on here that I don’t understand…but we’re late, so yeah, we’ll leave. Come on, Johnny.”

A few minutes later, the men pulled away from the house to meet up with Briggs and Mike, and Paige and Charlie turned on them. “What’s going on?”

“I need your help,” Rina told them.

“With what?” Charlie asked seriously, glancing at Paige.

Rina sighed, then smiled. “We need to find Hannah a kick-ass outfit for her date tonight.”

“Oh, my God!” Charlie laughed. “He asked you out?”

Hannah nodded with a smirk. “Yes, he did. We’re having dinner on the pier tonight at eight.”

Paige hugged her. “How do you feel about it?”

She shrugged. “I was nervous before…but Rina calmed me down. I think I’m ready to do this. But I really need something to wear.”

Charlie and Paige looked at each other and nodded. “Give us ten minutes, and we’ll bring you options.”

* * *

“I like it.” She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. “The jean capris keep me cool, but nicer looking and the pink tank top with the gray sweater is cute but also comfortable.”

“Not to mention, the white wedges make you just a bit taller.” Rina winked at her. “Now hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

Hannah nodded, and Paige went to help Rina find her keys. Charlie sighed. “What are we telling your uncle?”

Hannah grimaced and sighed. “Don’t lie…just hold off on the truth for a little while?”

Charlie nodded and smiled. “You’ll be fine. You have our numbers if you need us.” She paused, sensing the young woman’s fears. “You won’t need us. But if you need a ride home, call one of us. We’ll come get you.”

Paige and Rina walked back into the room, and Paige waved as they left. “Have fun!”

Rina and Hannah talked all the way to the pier, and it was only when they were around the corner did Hannah grow pale. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Rina asked, sensing something was wrong.

Hannah sighed and ducked down to crouch in the small space in front of her seat. “Look up and to the right.”

Rina did as she was told and immediately understood. “Shit…I thought they were at the bar? Why’s Jakes walking across the street?”

Hannah made a noise. “I don’t know! But if he sees me, I’m screwed.”

They drove past him, and Hannah held her breath as Rina was spotted and gave him a small wave. Jakes stared at the car as she drove past and was definitely suspicious, but didn’t stop her. When they finally turned the corner, Hannah let out her breath and crawled back into her seat.

When they stopped, her heart started beating frantically. “How do I look?”

Rina smiled and sighed. “You look just as amazing as you did fifteen minutes ago. Now hurry up! You’re about to be late. Text me later!”

Hannah smiled, making the promise that she would, before climbing out and walking down the sidewalk onto the pier. She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and looked around for her date.

“Hannah.”

She turned, and the wild beating of her heart stopped entirely as she spotted him and smiled.


	10. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much says it all.

“You look great.” Tanner smiled as she walked over to the table and sat across from him.

She smirked and tried to control the wild beating of her heart. “Thanks…you don’t look so bad yourself.”

He nodded. “Well, I try.”

She laughed, and he just smiled as he watched her eye twinkle, and her laugh float around him. He had never experienced anything like it. She shook her head and smiled, and Tanner couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten by being able to spend time with her. Even if it was only for a little while, he was still beyond happy that she was sitting across from him, giving him the time of day.

After they had ordered their food, they found that they had no problem keeping up a conversation.

“So, I noticed that you’re friends with Rina.” He said as he sipped his water. “Has she found a good girlfriend yet?”

Hannah stared at him blankly, being shocked but feigning confusion. “What are you talking about?”

He smirked and shook his head. “Look, it’s okay…I know. I’ve known for a while.”

“Tanner…I don’t-”

He nodded. “I’ve known Rina since we were in preschool together. I’ve known since middle school. Don’t worry…the secret is safe with me.”

She eyed him but sighed. “You know, Rina?”

“Yep! We were in daycare and preschool together, and we used to be really good friends. Then middle school came, and we drifted apart…but I figured out her secret, and I haven’t told anyone.” He sighed. “When I heard about what her friends did this summer…it’s not right. I’m glad you guys are friends, not only so you have a friend, but I’m glad she has one too.”

Hannah smiled at him. “That’s really sweet, Tanner. You know…you can have more than one friend.” She shrugged. “That is just something to think about.”

He nodded. “I know. You’re right.” He was about to speak again when another boy from school came up to their table.

“Tanner! What are you doing here, bro?” he said, and Tanner looked up at him.

“I’m on a date, Joe.” He said and looked at Hannah. “Hannah, this is Joe Powers. He’s on the team with me. Joe, this is Hannah del Rio.”

“You’re the new girl, aren’t you?” He asked, and Hannah had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes. I am.” She said shortly and glanced at Tanner.

Sensing that he wasn’t wanted there, Joe held his hands up. “Okay, I get it…I’ll go away now. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, Brooks.”

He walked away, and Hannah looked at her date. “Why do I get the feeling that you two don’t get along?”

Tanner sighed. “Oh, we get along, I just don’t like him. He’s annoying, he thinks he is better than everyone, and he does drugs.”

Hannah nearly spit out her water and looked at him. “He does? How do you know?”

“He brags about it to the team. I even saw him selling the stuff a few times.” Tanner sighed. “I can’t believe he hasn’t been caught yet.”

Hannah nodded and let that fact sit in her brain so that she could keep an eye out for him and also inform Paige when she got home. Shaking her head, she decided to change the subject.

“So, tell me about your family.” She said, and he chuckled.

“What’s there to tell? You already know about them from our homework.” He reminded her, but she shook her head.

“Those were just the basics! I want to know about them. Tell me.” She smirked.

He sighed. “Well, you already know that I have two moms. They’re great. Mama is from Italy. She moved here when she was a teenager, so our house is full of her traditions, and we all speak Italian.”

“Say something to me.” Hannah challenged him, and it was his turn to smile.

“Lei è veramente bella.”

She didn’t completely understand what he was saying, but she blushed as she did recognize the last word. He winked at her and then continued.

“Well, you already know about the twins, Tucker and Tina.” He said, and she nodded.

“Yeah, Tina’s in the musical with me,” Hannah told him.

“That’s right! Congratulations, by the way. Getting the lead…that’s insane.”

She shrugged. “It’s whatever. You know I didn’t expect it, but it’s nice.”

He nodded. “Okay, so I told you about my family…now tell me about yours.”

She hesitated, and immediately he mentally smacked himself, remembering their first meeting. “I’m sorry…you don’t have to. I know you live with your uncle. That’s your business.”

She shook her head and sighed. “My parents aren’t very good people. They actually aren’t really parents at all, in a sense. That’s why I came here. I had run away but…my uncle found me and took me in. He and his roommates turned their lives around for me…I can’t even begin to repay them for that.”

“So…” He started, and she was confused.

“So…what?”

He laughed. “Tell me about them! They are obviously important to you.”

She sighed and nodded. “Well, Jakes is just kind of…solitary. He has his set ways of seeing things, but he’s starting to come around.

“Mike is kind of like a big brother, in a way. He has his own life and everything, but he’s part of the group, and he’s always looking out for you. In the same sense, Paige is like my older sister. She’s always there for me, and I feel comfortable talking to her about a lot of stuff. I think she and Mike have some kind of crush or secret relationship going, but I’m not sure yet.

“Johnny is just fucking hilarious. He’s like a big child, but he knows when to be serious. He’s good at breaking the tension, and without him, I may have run again the first day I was here.

“Charlie is like a mom and a big sister and a friend all in one. She’s always looking out for everyone and caring for them…” Hannah looked down. “She’s cared for me more than my own mother has, and it’s really nice to have someone like that again.”

Tanner sensed her pain, so he leaned across the table and grabbed her hand. “What about your uncle? What is he like?”

Hannah gave him a small smile. “My Uncle Paul is great. You know he’s my godfather, but no one ever really thought he would be raising me like he is now. Just like Charlie, he is more my father than my biological one ever was. He’s always been someone I can talk to, and I’m so glad I found him again. I don’t know where I’d be if he hadn’t taken me in.”

“Well, it sounds like you have a great family.” He smiled at her. “And you’re here now, which is the important thing.” Then he paused. “You know I was surprised that you agreed to this. I mean…you’ve always sort of been standoffish. What changed?”

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. After a moment, she tried again. “My ex…he was a bad guy. He, uh…he hit me and wasn’t very nice verbally either.” She felt his hand tighten around her own and wasn’t even sure he realized it. “That’s actually why I’m here. But anyway…I’m just trying to move on and find a way to be me without worrying again.” Then she chuckled. “I can’t believe I just told you that. I mean…I haven’t even been able to tell my family until just recently.”

He nodded, unsure if she knew she’d just called these new people her family without an explanation. “We can go as slow as you want. It’s up to you. All I know is that I want us to do this again…and again…and again. I really like you, Hannah.”

She bit her lip and smiled. “You wanna hear a secret? I really like you too.”

He grinned this time, and it was only when their food came that they realized that they’d been holding hands for a while and had no intention of stopping.

* * *

After the sky had grown dark and they finished their dinner, Tanner escorted her to walk down the beach as they spoke about everything and anything. It had been a long time since she had felt this way about someone, and she decided to let go of her fear and roll with it, letting it take her wherever it could.

“So, where are you thinking of going to school next year?” She asked as they walked in the sand, her hand tightly held in his with her shoes in his other hand.

“I just found out that I got a scholarship to UCLA for football.” He said with a proud smirk. “I’m happy. I won’t have to go too far away, but I still get to do what I love.”

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. “That’s great, Tanner!”

He nodded and chuckled. “Have you given it any thought? I mean with your brains…you could probably get in wherever you wanted to.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I just had a major life change, and I’m still adjusting to that.”

“That’s understandable.” He said, letting himself take in the moment with her hand in his and her warmth next to him. “Do you at least know what you might want to do?”

She smiled and sighed. “You know I never really gave it much thought…but I think I’m starting to figure it out.”

They walked a little farther down the beach and listened to the waves crashing against each other. When it grew a little darker, he sighed and turned to her. “It’s getting late…do you need a ride home?”

She smiled as she heard the voices firsts, then saw four familiar people finishing up a game of Frisbee. “Actually, that’s my house.”

He looked up, then back at her. “I guess this is goodnight, then?”

She sensed his awkward hesitation and was glad she wasn’t alone in that feeling. They weren’t sure exactly how to end the date as they knew she wanted to go slow, and her family was right there, but they were being pulled by the urge to kiss each other regardless.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” She said and took her shoes from him. “Thanks again. I had fun tonight. We’ll definitely have to do this again.”

He nodded and smiled. “I will see you in class, then?”

She chuckled and sighed. “Yes, you will.” She hugged him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Hannah.”

She watched as he turned and walked away and then went over to the group, who had now noticed her presence. “What are you guys still doing out here?”

Mike turned to her. “The better question is, how was your date?”

She sighed and smiled. “So, you guys found out.”

Johnny nodded. “Yo, it wasn’t that hard to figure out. You rushed us out, and then Jakes saw Rina sneaking away and figured you had to be hiding in the car somewhere.”

Hannah shrugged and smirked. “You got me. And it was great. He’s really nice, and I actually opened up to him, which is unusual.”

Paige and Charlie were about to speak when Hannah saw everyone look up, and suddenly someone was spinning her around. Before her brain has any time to process, she was in the middle of a kiss, and she gave in. When it ended, she stared up at him in shock, and her heart stopped.

He just grinned and turned to the rest of the group. “Hi, I’m Tanner. Have a good night.”

Then he turned and walked away, leaving Hannah speechless in the sand.

“Oh, look at you!” Johnny chuckled. “Just wait until Briggs hears about this.”


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul embarrasses Hannah and she deals with some feelings she thought she'd gotten over.

It had been two weeks since Tanner had kissed her on the beach, and Hannah had finally let her guard down enough for her to say yes when he asked her to be his girlfriend. It had also been two weeks since Hannah found out about Joe Powers.

During this time, Hannah was instructed by Paige to keep a lookout on him for any other activity, such as to whom he might be selling. This task wasn’t extremely hard for her as he spent time with Tanner, and, as his girlfriend, so did she.

However, she was glad that he didn’t expect her to drop Rina now that they were together and even found that once they spoke, her boyfriend and best friend were great friends. It was because of this reconnection that all three of them started hanging out together, many times on the beach.

“Damn, you really are good at surfing.” Tanner chuckled as he collapsed on the sand.

Hannah smiled at him and winked at Rina. “Yeah, well, I had a good teacher.”

Rina, who had been sitting in the sand, rolled her eyes. “You two are so sweet; it is making me sick.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hannah said, rung out her hair on top of her friend, who screamed as the cold water hit her.

“Oh, you are so dead!” Rina yelled, and Hannah took off running.

Hannah ran, laughing as she flung herself behind her boyfriend. Tanner grinned as her arms wrapped around his stomach, and he blocked the other girl from attacking his girlfriend.

“Sorry, Rina…can't have you killing my girlfriend after I just convinced her to take that title.” He chuckled, and Rina shrugged.

“That’s fine.” She hesitated. “Unfortunately, you may be the one that needs protecting in a minute.”

Hannah looked around him and immediately let go as two men walked up to them. “Well, what do we have here?”

“Hi, Uncle Paul.” She smiled. “Hi, Jakes.”

Briggs smiled at her and then turned to Tanner. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

Tanner nodded and held out his hand. “I’m Tanner. Hannah has told me a lot about you.” Then he looked at Jakes. “Both of you.”

Jakes raised an eyebrow as Briggs shook the boy’s hand. “Has she?”

Hannah gave him a look. “Just the basics.”

“That’s an interesting shirt your uncle is wearing, isn’t it, Hannah?” Rina said suddenly, and Hannah finally noticed the writing on the black t-shirt he had on.

“Uncle Paul!”

_RULES FOR DATING MY DAUGHTER_

  1. _Get a job._
  2. _Understand, I don’t like you._
  3. _I’m everywhere._
  4. _You hurt her, I hurt you._
  5. _Be home 30 minutes early._
  6. _Get a lawyer._
  7. _If you lie to me, I will find out._
  8. _She’s my princess, not your conquest._
  9. _Whatever you do to her, I will do to you._
  10. _I don’t mind going back to jail._



Hannah stared in horror as Briggs smiled at Jakes. “I took the liberty of making a copy of the list for you, Tanner, so that you don’t forget that I mean every single one of these things. She’s just as much my daughter as she is my niece.”

“You better take care of our girl, or you won’t just have to worry about Paul here, neither,” Jakes added with a serious tone. “If you hurt her, you hurt everyone she lives with, and I can tell you that we look out for each other. We’re a family. Watch yourself, boy.”

Tanner nodded. “I promise…I won’t hurt her. She’s been hurt enough. She doesn’t deserve it.”

“Good answer,” Jakes said, and Paul nodded.

“The only other thing you need to remember is that I am not a conventional ‘parent.’ I know that if I tell you not to do something, you guys are probably going to do it anyway. So just remember this: if you lay down and make a baby, stand up and be a daddy. You hear me?”

Hannah’s eye bugged out of her head, and Tanner went pale. Rina was laughing in the background, and Paul grinned and hit Jakes on the arm. “I think we’ve officially embarrassed them. Our work here is done.”

Hannah groaned and turned into Tanner, making the smile fall off of his face. “What the hell is that?”

She turned back to face him, confused, then saw what he was pointing at. “You mean my tattoos?”

“Since when do you have tattoos?” He demanded, and she chuckled.

“Since before I ever came to California.” She informed him. “I’ve had them for a while.”

Hannah had three tattoos on her body that were usually hidden by her clothes. However, now that she only wore a bathing suit, they were now easily visible. On her back, on the left side, she had a dream catcher with feathers. On her right side, in both the front and back, she had a flower that had stems spiraling out around her side. Her final tattoo was located between her shoulder blades. The crescent moon was half black and half white and had stars falling from it stopping halfway down her back.

“How have I never noticed those?” Briggs asked, still shocked.

She chuckled. “I am usually wearing clothing that covers them. I haven’t worn a bathing suit very much around you guys, if at all.”

He blinked at her, and she looked at Jakes, who nodded in understanding. “Dude, I think we should go and let these kids finish their day. Charlie will be looking for us for dinner help.”

Hannah smiled when they finally walked away and sighed. “Holy crap…I could kill him.” Then she turned to Tanner. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and kissed her. “He’s just looking out for you.”

She shrugged and looked over at Rina, who was still cracking up. “What’s your deal?”

“That was absolutely hilarious.” She saw the look Hannah was giving her and stopped laughing but shrugged. “Hey, at least you have a father figure to do that for you. Not all of us are that lucky.”

Immediately, Hannah hugged her and smirked. “Well, if you ever need a father figure for something, let me know…I can lend you Uncle Paul or any of the other guys. They owe me one now.” Then she sighed and faced her friend.

Tanner nodded. “If you ever need someone to beat someone up, call me. You’re my friend again, and you can’t lose me like before.”

Hannah smiled. “And if you ever need someone to beat up a girl, which Tanner cannot do, then you call me. I will happily kick anyone’s ass if it makes you happy.”

Rina smiled. “Thanks, you guys.”

“Now, if our sappy moment is over?” Hannah asked and looked at both of them. “I have dinner with Tanner’s family later, so I would like to kick your ass at volleyball before I have to go in.”

“That’s what you think.” Tanner laughed, and they ran off to prove who was the best.

* * *

“You look cute,” Charlie told Hannah as she came down the stairs wearing a soft white blouse with long sleeves and a gray skirt. On her feet, she wore tan-grayish heels and also donned a necklace she borrowed from Paige.

“Thanks. I just really want to impress Tanner’s moms.” Then she paused. “By the way, did you hear what Uncle Paul and Jakes did to us today?”

Charlie immediately turned to glare at the men who were seated in the kitchen. “What did you do, Paul?”

“Nothing!” he replied and smiled.

Hannah sighed and told Charlie everything that went down at the beach earlier that day, making the older woman glare harder at them. “You did what? You’re lucky you didn’t traumatize the boy!”

Jakes shrugged. “He was fine.”

Hannah shook her head this time. “He was fine, but Rina wasn’t.”

Looking confused, Briggs faced her. “What are you talking about? She was cracking up.”

“I’m not denying she thought it was hilarious. I am saying that it made her think about the fact that her father ran out on them, and she doesn’t have a father figure to look out for her like I do. It just made it real for her, you know?” Then she held out her hand. “Anyway, I’m late. You promised me the car.”

Briggs nodded and handed his keys to her. “Be back by eleven. Any later, and you have cleaning duty for one whole rotation on the wheel. Got it?”

She nodded. “I got it! See you guys later.”

When she was gone, Charlie turned and whacked Briggs on the arm. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“Ow! Chuck…”

* * *

Hannah smiled as she ate more of the dinner that was provided by Tanner’s family. “This food is amazing.”

He nodded. “Like I said...Mama’s Italian. She knows how to cook.”

Angela smiled warmly at her son’s girlfriend. “I’m glad you like it. My children don’t often appreciate the cooking in this house.”

“What are you talking about?” Tina asked from the other end of the table. “We beg you to cook for us all the time!”

“Seriously, Mama, I think you are starting to lose it,” Tucker added and grinned at Hannah, who chuckled.

“Be nice to your mother.” Melody scolded but had a smile on her face. “Hannah, we are so glad that you could join us tonight. Tanner talks about you all the time.”

“Damn right, I do.” He said and smiled at her.

“I should be thanking you for having me!” She said to them with a smile that was only partially fake. “He talks about you guys a lot too. I am glad I finally get to meet you.”

“Now, Tanner tells us you live with your uncle and his roommates?” Angela asked her, and she nodded.

“My uncle has temporary custody of me, and I live on the beach with him. And yes, he happens to have five roommates. But they really are great, and I don’t feel like I’m intruding anymore.” She told them.

“Do you mind if I ask why you came to California? Moving from Massachusetts is a big decision.” Melody asked, and Hannah felt her throat close as Tanner grabbed her hand under the table.

“My parents weren’t very good people, and they didn’t take care of me like they should.” She told them and sighed. “I also had an issue with my now ex-boyfriend. I just needed to get as far away as possible, so I came here and found my uncle, and I’m finally able to move on.”

“Well, that’s great,” Angela said with another smile, and Hannah had never been more grateful for dinner to continue as usual, the only catch being Tanner’s hand that did not leave hers all night.

* * *

“Well, you’re home early,” Paige said as Hannah came walking into the house at just after 9:30. “I figured Charlie and I would have to cover for you while you raced home five minutes late.”

She shrugged. “Dinner finished, and I have homework that I need to get done before school tomorrow.”

Paige eyed her. “Are you okay? We’re out by the bonfire, but you look like you need to talk. What’s up?”

“I’m just really tired. I think I’ll opt out of the bonfire and let you guys enjoy it tonight.” Hannah told her as she walked to the stairs, knowing she wouldn’t believe it, hoping she would just drop the urge to question her further. “By the way, did Charlie tell you what Uncle Paul and Jakes did to me today?”

She shook her head, and Hannah smirked, replaying everything she had told Charlie before dinner. Hannah had to chuckle as she walked up to her room, the distant sound of Paige scolding them drifting up the stairs behind her.

She shut her door and immediately changed into something more comfortable. Her mood had changed drastically from how she felt earlier, and all she wanted to do was curl up and forget everything. Hearing the familiar ring of her cell phone, Hannah sighed and answered it.

“Hey, babe.”

“Are you okay?” He asked her. “I know you were sad when you left.”

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling. Unfortunately, they were determined to fall, and she sniffed. “I’m fine.”

“Hannah…” He heard her broken voice, and she finally started crying. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I see you with your parents and your siblings, and all I can think about is how I didn’t have that. And then I feel guilty because my uncle has done so much for me, but he isn’t my parents…” she trailed off. “Why wasn’t I good enough?”

“Hannah, the way they treated you wasn’t your fault. They are just bad people. But you have your uncle and everyone else now, including Rina and I. We’re not going anywhere.”

They were silent for a few minutes, and the only sound heard was her sobs. “I love you.”

She sniffed again and tried and failed to control her tears. A few minutes later, her bedroom door opened, and Hannah felt two arms encircle her and pull the phone out of her hand.

“Hey, Tanner, I got her. I’ll have her call you later.”

Hannah just cried harder and buried her head in her uncle’s shoulder. He held her and kissed her head. “Oh kid…I knew something was up when Paige came back out.”

“I’m sorry…”

He shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been screwed over by life, and you’ve survived. You have all the right in the world to be sad.”

She cried for a long time, but finally, her breathing evened out, and the tears stopped running down her cheeks. “I love you, Uncle Paul.”

He nodded. “I love you too, kiddo.” Then he sighed. “Come on; I think there is a movie saved on the tv downstairs that you’ll like.”

She smiled and wiped her tears, following him back down the stairs. As she followed him, she sent a quick message from her phone that she knew needed to be said.

_I love you too._


	12. The Colors of Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A color run, a dance, and an unhappy occurence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's the deal. I have a lot going on in my life including online learning with a ten-year-old, a new baby in the family, getting things together to apply for grad school, and deep cleaning my condo (to name a few). So I am thinking I will post a few times a week. It will usually be Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday I'm thinking, but that schedule could change. Once I start getting down to the nitty-gritty of grad school application materials, I will know better what I'm looking at.
> 
> Thanks, guys!

“So um…did a batch of Skittles explode on you?” Johnny asked Hannah as she walked in the door and stood in the foyer. “No, no, wait. I got it. A rainbow threw up on you.”

Hannah rolled her eyes but held a smirk on her face. “Wow Johnny…you had all morning to come up with something, and those are the jokes you use?”

He just grinned and handed her a towel. “Hey, that’s hilarious. Don’t diss me, girl. I’m not the one covered in all the colors of the rainbow.”

“That’s the whole point, Johnny. It’s called a color run for a reason.” She reminded him and sighed as Briggs and Paige approached her with a camera. “Oh God…not more pictures. Seriously, Uncle Paul?”

He smiled and nodded. “Hey, I’m doing what any other parent would do. I have to document this and embarrass you as much as possible. Now…say cheese.”

She rolled her eyes again but smiled. “Wow…you’re becoming one of those people…”

“Yeah, whatever. So how was it?” He asked as she attempted to wipe the colors from her face and hands.

“It was fun. We ran the whole thing, and now Tanner’s car is covered in colors.” She smirked again with a glint in her eye. “Rina and I had a mishap that ended with our clothing getting shaken out in the back seat of his car.”

Briggs chuckled. “An accident, I’m sure.”

“Oh, of course.” She winked and turned to Paige. “Is everything set up for tonight?”

Paige nodded and smiled. “You just enjoy your dance, and we’ll grab Powers when he comes out to make a deal. Just make sure you keep Tanner and Rina inside so they can’t make Jakes and me.”

Hannah nodded. “Yeah, I will. Just have someone let me know when the coast is clear.” Then she paused and looked at her feet. “I think I should go take a shower now…maybe then I will get most of the color out of my hair by the time Tanner is picking me up.”

* * *

Since Paige had to go with Jakes to prepare for the bust on Joe, Charlie made sure her night was free so that she could help Hannah get ready for her big night.

“Hey, thanks, Charlie.” She said suddenly as Charlie helped curl her hair.

“Hey, you don’t have to thank me.” Charlie smiled. “So…what’s your favorite part about dances?”

Hannah shrugged. “I’ve never been to one.”

Charlie paused and put her hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “You’ve never been to a dance before? Didn’t your school in Massachusetts have dances?”

Hannah stared at Charlie through the mirror. “Jason didn’t like dances too much.”

She smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. “Well, now you get the chance to be a normal high school student. Don’t worry…these things are usually a let-down anyway. Cheap decorations, tiny snacks, crappy music…”

Hannah smiled. “That sounds great.”

An hour later, they were finally finished getting her ready for the dance, and she was surprised by how she looked. “Wow…I’m actually pretty.”

Charlie’s heart started to break at her words but didn’t let it show. “You’re always pretty…just extra now.”

Hannah smiled at her and looked at her dress in the mirror. She wore a strapless royal blue satin dress with a black lace overlay with a floral design along the bottom. A black sash went around and tied on her left side. The dress itself went to just above her knees. Her hair fell along her back and shoulders in soft curls, and she wore black sexy heels.

“Hannah, your boy’s here!” Johnny yelled up the stairs, and Charlie smiled at her.

“Come on…let’s go ‘wow’ everyone.” She winked, and Hannah followed her down the stairs.

When she came into sight, she saw that Briggs stood in front of Tanner, with his back to her. Tanner, however, saw her and his eyes grew wide. “Wow…”

Briggs was confused until he saw where the boy’s line of sight led, and when he turned, he paused for a second. After coming back to reality, he walked forward and hugged her. “You look great, Hops.”

She smiled and then looked at Tanner. “Hi.”

“You look…well, you look great.” He smiled and kissed her.

“Hey!”

“Whoa!”

“Back yourself up, bro!”

The young couple and Charlie laughed at the reactions displayed by Mike, Briggs, and Johnny. A few minutes later, they said their goodbyes, and the minute they were out of the driveway, Charlie turned to them.

“Don’t even think about it.”

She walked out of the room, and they stared at each other. “How did she know?”

Mike shrugged. “How does she know anything else around here? She’s Charlie.”

They sighed, defeated, and went to find something to occupy their minds since they weren’t able to follow the young couple.

* * *

“So…” Tanner asked as they danced to a slow song. “Are you having fun?”

Charlie was right. The dance was pretty lame. But what made Hannah’s night was that she had an amazing boyfriend that she could spend it with. Not to mention, her best friend, who kept sneaking glances at a certain someone.

She grinned up at him. “Are you kidding? It’s so much more fun than I thought it would be.”

“I meant what I said earlier.” He told her softly. “You really do look great.”

She smirked, her eyes teasing. “What? I don’t look amazing? I’m not the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen?”

He chuckled. “I never said that! I just…” He paused, and she prompted him to continue. “You will never be more beautiful than the first day I met you in class.”

She stared up at him, speechless. She couldn’t believe that the way she looked that day even compared to how she looked now, but she saw in his eyes that he was serious. Instead of replying, she smiled and laid her head on his chest. They danced like this for a bit, until one of the boys from the football team ran up, looking at Tanner.

“Dude…Powers just got arrested.” He said.

Hannah did her best to fake shock, and either she was really good at it, or they were too worked up to notice she was lying. “For what?”

“He tried selling some of his drugs, and he got busted.” The boy, Caleb, told them.

“He’s been going for this long, and the cops get him right at Homecoming?” Tanner asked.

Caleb shook his head. “It wasn’t the cops, man…it was a couple of feds.”

Tanner looked at him with a confused expression. “How the hell did the feds find out?”

Caleb shrugged, and Hannah internally hoped he didn’t figure it out. “How do they ever find out anything? They’re nosy and see everything.”

The boys agreed with her, and she calmed down a little. After Caleb walked away to find the rest of the guys, Tanner led Hannah over to a table where Rina sat alone. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a text from Jakes.

_Isn’t it time for you to be getting home?_

She smirked at his subtle way of letting her know the coast was clear, though she knew it was also a warning.

_Staying at Rina’s tonight. Nice try, though._

“You ready to head out?”

She looked up and saw Tanner standing next to her, his hand ready to grab hers. Smiling, she nodded and grabbed her purse. The three friends slowly made their way through the crowd of people on the dance floor and were almost to the door when a few of Tanner’s friends stopped them.

“I’m surprised, Brooks. I never pegged you for the type of guy to have two girlfriends!” One of the guys laughed, and Hannah felt Rina’s hand grip her own at the sight of the girls next to them.

“Rina is just a friend.” He said to them. “Now get out of my way, please.”

“Oh, of course, Tanner’s not dating both of them…he’s not even Sabrina’s type. Isn’t that right, Sabrina?” The main girl, a blond with too much makeup, asked her loudly, causing people to turn around.

“Back off…right now,” Hannah told her, almost daring her to try coming after her friend.

“You know you’re right, Carissa.” A redhead agreed as she stepped forward. “She’s probably hanging with them because she’s into Hannah instead.”

People started whispering around them, and Hannah gripped her friend’s hand. “I said back off, bitch!”

Carissa glared at her, looking shocked that Hannah verbally attacked her. “You do know what she is, right?”

“If you mean a great photographer, a straight-A student, my best friend…then yes. I do. Anything else doesn’t matter.” Hannah spat back, her eyes dangerous.

Carissa chuckled. “Well then, maybe we should tell you. Maybe we should tell everyone! Your little friend here probably just wants you in bed. She’s gay.”

Hannah shrugged. “Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself? You seem a little jealous.”

Carissa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Um…no! Yuck! However, since we did use to be friends, we have a little something for Sabrina. You know…just to settle any differences we might have still.”

The trio eyed her for a second before Hannah realized she was looking at something just behind them. Acting on instinct, she tightened her grip on Rina’s hand and yanked her behind Tanner, spinning around just as a bucket of red paint came catapulting towards them.

Rina stared at her friend, wiping whatever paint had landed on her own dress away as best she could through her tears. “Hannah…”

Hannah stood her ground, glaring at the snobby group of girls who wore angered and shocked looks on their faces. None of them had expected Hannah to take the humiliation from her friend. Despite this, Carissa sneered and huffed. “You got a little something on your dress.”

Hannah turned, motioning for Tanner to lead them out of the gym and, as a last comment, lifted one finger at them as she slammed the door behind her. When they finally got out to the parking lot, Tanner and Rina turned to her.

“Are you okay?” Rina asked, and she nodded.

“It’s not me who should be okay or not. That was terrible, Rina. Are _you_ okay?” She asked as Tanner tore through his truck to find a towel for her.

Rina shrugged and let her tears fall silently. “Of course not. That was so humiliating. Now everyone is going to find out.” Then she freaked out. “Oh my God…I can’t go home like this! I can’t let my mom see me like this. She’d be devastated.”

Tanner turned to Hannah, who suddenly felt terrible. “Crap, and we can’t stay at my house tonight…”

“Why not?” Rina asked her, and Hannah had to think fast.

_Come on, Hannah. You’ve been living in Graceland with undercover agents long enough to be able to come up with a lie._

“Mike’s girlfriend is staying tonight, I think. I’m not allowed to have people stay over just in case. My uncle is still new at this and is taking precautions.” She said, hoping they believed her.

“But I can’t go home!” Sabrina cried, and Tanner jumped in.

“It’s okay. We’ll all go back to my house tonight. My moms and the twins will both be there, and they can help you.” Then he turned to his girlfriend. “Can you get your uncle to agree to that?”

She nodded. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be there.” Then she turned to Rina. “Give me your keys. I’ll change and get some things for you at my house and meet you guys back at Tanner’s. Is that okay?”

Rina nodded and handed her friend her purse. “Just take it all.”

Hannah nodded, and after Rina got in Tanner’s truck, he turned to her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded. “I care about her way more than this dress. Take care of her; I’ll be there soon.”

He nodded, and she watched them drive away before taking the towel and laying it on the driver’s seat in Rina’s car. The drive back to the beach house was silent as Hannah thought about the inevitable fight that would occur when they found out she was staying at her boyfriend’s house that night.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hannah said out loud as she parked the car. “I’m going either way.”

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her purse, locked the car, and walked up the driveway towards the stairs. As she opened the door, she heard laughing and assumed that everyone was heading out for a bonfire, since the night was indeed a beautiful one. Not wanting to disturb them, she hid in the shadows of the dimly lit foyer.

“Who’s there?” She heard Mike’s stern voice say as a warning.

“It’s me! Don’t shoot.” Hannah said, only half kidding.

“Hannah? I thought you were staying at Rina’s tonight.” He said, and she sighed, stepping out of the shadows. “What the hell happened to you? Briggs!”

Rolling her eyes, she groaned. “It’s fine, really. I just need to get some stuff.”

“What’s the hold-up, Mikey?” Briggs asked casually as he walked into the room but froze when he saw his niece covered in spots of red. “Oh my God…did that kid hurt you? Where are you hurt?”

“I’m fine!” She shouted and stepped back from him as everyone else trickled into the room, only to look at her in shock.

“Of course you’re not fine, Hannah, you have blood on you.” He said, and she shook her head, sending a few droplets of red to the floor.

“It’s not blood.” She paused. “It’s paint, and it wasn’t meant for me.”

She looked at the group, and Paige and Charlie gasped. “Oh my God…”

She nodded. “They outed her in front of everyone and tried to douse her in paint. I stepped in front of her. She didn’t need that humiliation too.”

“Is she okay?” Charlie asked, and Hannah shook her head. “Nope. Which is why I’m here.

“Wait, hold up,” Johnny said, putting his hands up. “What are you guys talking about? No secrets at Graceland, remember?”

“It’s not her secret to tell, Johnny,” Paige said.

“Let’s just say Rina is being bullied because of who she loves. Her old friends dumped her because of it, and it is also the reason her dad left them. Tonight her old friends cornered us and told the whole school about it. She’s absolutely devastated. So now I’m here to grab clothes for her and I before I leave again for the night.”

“My God.” Paul murmured, laying his hand on her shoulder and tightening his grip. “Did they get away with it?”

“By the teachers, we don’t know. I got her out of there as fast as I could.” Hannah told him. “But no, they will not be getting away with it. Trust me…they won’t like what’s coming to them.”

“Wait, hang on. You told me you were staying at Rina’s house.” Jakes reminded her. “Why would you need clothes for her?”

Hannah sighed. _“Here it comes.”_

“I’m not staying at Rina’s tonight. She is freaking out because she doesn’t want her mom to see her, so Tanner offered for us to stay at his house tonight. Both his parents and his siblings will be there, and they are good support for Rina after what she’s gone through.”

“No way in hell are you staying with your boyfriend for the night,” Johnny said, startling them all. “That’s right…I can be parental too.”

Hannah didn’t say anything as the group in the background bickered. She just stared at her uncle, trying to get him to understand as he stared back at her. After a few moments, he sighed.

“Just please be careful.” He told her, and she smiled. “Thank you.”

As she carefully went to change, she heard Johnny exclaim ‘what?’ and after hearing a smacking noise, assumed that one of the women hit him. She changed rather quickly, and twenty minutes later, she was hurrying back to Tanner’s house.

Once she arrived, Melody told her that they were in his room, and she rushed up the stairs. When she got there, she saw that they were both free of paint, like herself, and she hugged Rina, who sat in front of the computer.

“Rina…” She started, but Tanner shook his head in warning.

“I want to see it,” Rina said through her tears. “I need to see it.”

Hannah nodded and sighed, not leaving her friend alone. A little while later, when Rina finally abandoned the laptop, they sat in his room in silence. It was only by the sound of a message on Tanner’s Facebook that they were interrupted, and when Hannah looked, she smiled.

“Rina…you might want to read this.” She said, forcing the screen in front of her eyes.

_Stacey Campbell  
“Hey Tanner…I saw Sabrina and Hannah leave with you, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay. What they did was terrible. Tell her if she needs to talk to someone who understands what she is going through, she can come to me. Thanks. ;)_

Rina stared at it, and Tanner nudged her shoulder. “Not everyone has something bad to say…you should go for it.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling her!” Hannah exclaimed, and Tanner rolled his eyes, whacking her with a pillow.

This started a pillow fight between them, and a few minutes later, both stared at Rina in surprise as she held another pillow with a small smile on her face.

* * *

As they lay in the dark later that night, Hannah stared at the ceiling. Sabrina had fallen asleep on Tanner’s bed a while ago, and Tanner had done the same on the floor with his arm around his girlfriend. Now Hannah sighed as she rested her head against his chest. It had been a long night and the feeling of humiliation that she stopped Rina from experiencing made her think of her ex every time her eyes closed.

She was lost in thought when Tanner leaned over and kissed her head. “Get some sleep, Hannah.” He said groggily.

She nodded and buried her head into his chest. “I know. I will.”

“I love you.” He whispered as he fell back to sleep, and she smiled. “I love you too.”

Then she closed her eyes and didn’t think of Jason again all night.


	13. This World Will Remember Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call and a musical number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song from this chapter is "This World Will Remember Us" from the musical "Bonnie and Clyde". I know I say it in the chapter, but I wanted to make the disclaimer here as well.

Hannah sighed as she stared at the binder on her desk. She had a bunch of homework to catch up on, and though her mind kept straying to the performance she had later that afternoon, it was still early enough in the morning that she had to try and finish some of it.

It had been a few weeks since she started practicing for her role as Bonnie, and her director had told them at rehearsal that they were going to have a sneak preview of the musical at a fair that was held on the beach. She had told Paige the first chance she could, and Paige promised she would figure out a way for everyone to be there without ruining her surprise.

She was so lost in thought that she forgot that Rina was supposed to call her, making her jump at the sudden noise and vibration against her desk. Not looking up from her homework, she grabbed her phone and sighed. “Hey, Rina.”

“Where the hell are you?”

She paused and stared at her papers. Her mind seemed to be racing but entirely blank at the same time. Her heart had sped up to a remarkable speed, and she fought to keep her breathing steady.

“How did you get this number?” She said quickly, and the woman on the other end scoffed.

“Is that any question to ask your mother? How dare you!” She screeched, and Hannah stood, pacing her room.

“How did you get this number!” Hannah shouted into the phone, not caring if she woke up anyone who wasn’t already awake.

“You need to come home.” Another voice, this time male, said.

“That isn’t for you to decide, actually,” Hannah said as she ran a shaky hand through her hair and tried to figure out what to do. “You don’t make the rules anymore.”

She sighed as she controlled herself and raced out of the room and down the stairs looking for her uncle.

“I am your father, you ungrateful brat.” Her father barked.

Seeing Johnny at the sink, she hit her hand rapidly against the counter, getting his attention. He turned with a grin that fell from his face when he saw her pale face and frantic expression.

 _“Where is he?”_ She mouthed quickly.

“He’s still asleep,” Johnny told her and followed her when she ran out of the room. “Hannah, wait!”

She didn’t stop to wait for Johnny. Instead, she bounded back up to Briggs’ bedroom and slammed the door open, making him groan.

“Dude, what is our rule for Saturdays?” He groaned but looked when a pillowed hit his back.

When he saw Hannah, he immediately sat up. “What’s going on?”

She was about to speak again when all three of them heard a voice yell through the phone. “You answer when I’m talking to you, you little fucking bitch.”

The next second, Hannah realized that the phone wasn’t in her hand anymore and was instead being held against her uncle’s ear. She smiled when she felt Johnny next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

“Well, you sure sound different than the last time we talked, Bobby,” Briggs said, and the line went silent.

“Paul? You have Hannah? Why didn’t you let us know? We’ve been so worried about her.” He said after a moment.

Briggs chuckled humorlessly. “Oh, I’m sure you were. How come you didn’t contact her earlier if you were worried?”

“We didn’t have any way of knowing where she was!” He said. “Thank God we have a friend who was able to locate her name and number.”

There was a loud shuffling noise at the other end of the phone, and suddenly her mother was back on. “Thank you for taking such good care of her, Paul. But we miss our baby, and we’d appreciate it if you would get her on a plane home now. She’s missed so much school, and we just want her back now.”

Hannah rolled her eyes, and Johnny’s grip tightened on her. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Actually, she hasn’t missed school. She’s already a few months into the semester.” Briggs told them. “And unfortunately for you, I will not be sending her home to you.”

“Excuse me? She’s our child!” She wailed angrily.

“I have temporary guardianship over her now.” He informed them and smiled at Hannah. “Hannah told me what she went through, and that is not happening again. She’s staying with me, and that’s not going to change.”

Then he hung up before they could reply and sighed. “I’m having their number blocked from your phone so that if they try to call again, it won’t go through. You shouldn’t have to deal with them again.”

Hannah shrugged, and Johnny’s hand fell from her shoulder. “I’m just surprised by their call. They barely blinked in my direction when I was living there, and suddenly they want me home? It’s just way too weird.”

“Well, whatever the reason was, you don’t have to worry because you are never going back there. You are here now, and that won’t change until you graduate and go to college or maybe even when you graduate college.” Briggs told her, and Johnny nodded.

“You’re our girl now, Hannah.” He told her, and she smiled.

“You’re such a dork, Johnny.” She chuckled, and he clicked his tongue.

“Well, excuse me for trying to be nice.” Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Hannah rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone from her uncle. “Johnny! Johnny, I’m sorry!” She smiled, but Brigg’s grabbed her arm before she could follow him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and she nodded.

“You know what…I am. I wasn’t when I first picked up the phone, but you’re right. I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t have to worry about them anymore.” She smiled, and Briggs sighed.

“So how’s Rina doing? Is she any better from last week?” He asked, thinking back on the Homecoming incident.

Hannah shrugged again. “She says she’s doing okay. She still hasn’t told her mom, but she seems to be acting way better. She even went on a date yesterday.”

His eyebrows shot up, and he smirked. “Really?”

Hannah nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I know. I think I was just as excited as she was.” Then she sighed. “Regardless, Tanner and I were at the same place just to make sure nothing happened.”

“That’s nice of you.” He told her. “I’m proud of you for sticking up for her.”

“She’s the closest friend I’ve ever had. I would do anything for her.” Hannah told him seriously.

Briggs smiled and sighed. “Good. Now come on, Hops. Let’s go see if we can’t find something to eat downstairs.”

* * *

“Everyone, get up,” Paige said to the living room that was full of people. “We’re going to the beach.”

They all looked up at her with confused glances.

“I don’t want to go to some stupid fair, Paige,” Jakes told her, but she shook her head.

“We are not just going to sit around here all day. There is food, games, a performance from Hannah’s school…” She turned to Briggs. “You could earn points by showing support for your niece’s school.”

“What fair?” Mike asked.

“They do this stupid fair every year. Most of the rides and games are focused more for kids, but adults can have fun too!” Johnny said and nodded. “I’m in.”

Charlie shrugged. “I have nothing to do today…I guess I’ll go.”

“Come on, you guys! The students are performing songs from ‘Bonnie and Clyde’! That is kind of up our alley, don’t you think?” Paige said and smirked, thinking of Hannah’s reaction to the statement.

It took a few minutes, but everyone agreed to go with the condition (from Jakes) that they could leave if they got bored. Seeing Hannah, Tanner, and Rina standing together by a makeshift stage, Paige gestured to everyone else. They walked up to them just as the show was getting ready to start.

“What’s with the coat and hood, Hops?” Briggs asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I got chilly. Tanner lent me his jacket to wear for a while.” She told him, hoping he would believe it.

He nodded and didn’t get a chance to respond as her teacher walked onto the stage to introduce the performance. “Thank you all for coming out to support our musical! As many of you know, our fall musical is ‘Bonnie and Clyde,’ and we have some fantastic performers portraying the very iconic roles of Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow. I’m so glad you could be here to experience their truly wonderful acting and singing, so without further ado, let me introduce our first number. This is “This World Will Remember Us” from ‘Bonnie and Clyde.’”

A boy got up on stage dressed in clothing that looked to be from that period as the first notes from the piano were heard.

**_Clyde_ ** _  
Well, who would have thought that a waitress from Rowena_ _  
Would have had the balls to bust me out with my old 45?  
And who would have thought that a farm boy from Tellico  
Would outsmart the smartest lawmen and walk outta here alive?_

_My name is gonna make the history books._ _  
Too bad, I won’t be here.  
I may have started out a smalltime crook.  
In a year or two, I’ll be as known as Chicago’s Al Capone!_

**_Bonnie  
_ ** _Bye baby._

Hannah smiled as people turned around to see her and winked as everyone (minus Paige) from the Graceland house stared at her in shock. She slowly stripped off Tanner’s jacked, and they saw that she was also wearing clothes that Bonnie might have worn in her day.

**_Clyde  
_ ** _See you soon, sugar._

_Thanks to you, Bonnie babe, I can make plans again._ _  
I’ve got lots o’ reasons to keep livin’.  
  
It’s true that love can set you free,  
And this world will remember me.  
  
 **Bonnie**  
You said you’d go straight. Clyde, I wanna be in movies.  
I can’t name one movie star who’s doin’ robberies on the side.  
I know in my heart, babe, that Hollywood is callin’.  
How can I be in the spotlight if we always have to hide?  
  
 **Clyde**  
We need some dough to get to Hollywood. One or two jobs should do._

**_Bonnie  
_ ** _But after that, we will be done for good._ _  
  
**Clyde**  
Babe, when Hollywood gets hold of you, they’ll be saying, “Clara, who?”  
  
No need to rush! Everybody gets your autographs.  
“Hell of a Ride!” will be the words on our epitaphs.  
  
 **Both**  
Two living legends, that’s what we will be.  
And that’s okay with me!  
  
Every place that we go, folks will turn their heads.  
They’ll be hollerin’ from Dodge to Denver.  
We are the pair that they’ll discuss.  
Yes, this world will remember us.  
  
We are makin’ dang sure that we leave our mark.  
You don’t leave your mark by digging ditches.  
No wonder we’re who they’ll discuss.  
Yes, this world will remember us.  
  
 **Clyde**  
This dang world will remember us._

**_Bonnie_ ** _  
This cold world will remember us._ _  
  
**Both  
** No way they won’t remember us!_

As the song ended, Hannah and her leading man smiled and bowed to the audience. When she came back up, she located her uncle in the crowd, and her smile got wider.

Briggs stood in amazement at how great she was on stage and was proud of her for finally being able to let go of her past and start finding a life where she was.

 _“That’s my girl.”_ He whispered with a smirk as she clapped and cheered for her with his friends.


	14. Hannah's Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah does a photoshoot and then gets in an accident.

Hannah rushed around her room, making sure she had everything packed for her day with Rina. After finally talking her into it, Rina had chosen a date to have her photoshoot, and Hannah wanted to make sure she had everything she would need since they weren’t coming back to the house until later that day. She grimaced as she threw the corseted dress into the duffel bag she borrowed from Mike and grabbed her phone as it rang with a loud shrill from across the room.

“Are you ready yet? I’m on my way over.” Rina said quickly, and Hannah groaned.

“I’m trying. I woke up late, and I haven’t eaten yet.” She said and sighed with frustration as she tripped over her shoes that sat next to the bed. “Just get here, and I’ll be ready.”

“Calm down, Hannah, this is nothing major,” Rina said, concerned for how stressed her best friend sounded.

Hannah sighed, lighter this time, and stood again. “It’s not that. I’m just tired, and I know we need to get going so that we can get back in time for me to make dinner on time, and I just…it’s just one of those days, you know? I’ll be fine once we get going.”

“Okay, well, I’ll be there in five, so see you soon.”

Hannah hung up and ran a hand through her hair before grabbing her stuff and hurrying out of the room. The minute she got downstairs, she saw Briggs, Mike, and Johnny coming in from an early morning surf session.

“Whoa!” Mike chuckled as Hannah grabbed an apple and ran from the kitchen. “What’s the hurry?”

“I have a photoshoot with Rina today, and we’re late on our schedule. I overslept, so now we’re running late.” She said quickly. “What’s your plan today?”

“We have a bust going on, which is why we had to come in.” Johnny clicked his tongue. “Man, the waves just started to get good!”

Hannah let a smirk fall onto her lips and rolled her eyes. “Only you, Johnny.”

Mike and Johnny walked through the room to change, but Briggs stayed behind to stop his niece. “Hey, remember you have to be back for dinner. We have a meeting tonight, so you have to have it done by seven.”

“I know.” She nodded as she grabbed the rest of her stuff.

“Hannah, I’m serious. If it’s not ready, I’ll know you got back late.” He told her, and when she nodded but didn’t respond, he grabbed her arm. “Hannah, stop.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with the shock that he stopped her that way, but nodded again. “I know, Uncle Paul! You’ve told me a hundred times already! I get the point, okay? It will be done by seven.”

“What is up with you this morning?” He asked as she continued to act flustered and glare at him.

In truth, he felt guilty at the sudden fear that flashed through her eyes and dropped his hand immediately.

“Nothing is wrong with me except you stopping me from leaving.” She told him.

“Hannah!” he yelled as she walked to the door. “Seven o’clock.”

“I know!” She shouted back angrily and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

“Seriously, Hannah, these pictures look awesome!” Rina said as they drove away from their last destination and headed to grab lunch.

Hannah smiled and shrugged. “That would be your doing. I’m just modeling; you’re the one making the stylistic shots over there.”

Rina shook her head and chuckled. “No, that’s all you. You’re so natural in front of a camera, hon. No wonder tanner thinks you’re hot stuff.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “Really, Rina? ‘Hot stuff’?”

Her friend just shrugged with a grin and parked in front of the deli where they were eating lunch. After they had ordered and sat down with their food, Rina asked about the fight she had with Briggs that morning.

“He just made me so frustrated, which you know just made how I was feeling even worse.” She sighed. “I mean…I’m nearly sixteen, not some child. He told me a million times that I had to have dinner ready on time, and he acts like I’m going to deliberately not make dinner just to piss everyone off.”

She looked down, and Rina sensed that it was something more than that. “What happened, Hannah?”

“He grabbed my arm to pull me around.” She said, and when Rina’s eyes portrayed shock, she shook her head. “It wasn’t like that. I was walking away, and he was trying to talk to me, but…it immediately made me remember everything, and for half a second, I just froze. It made everything that much worse, and I just walked out.”

“You know he loves you, Hannah. He would never hurt you like that.” Rina told her softly, and Hannah nodded.

“I know that I just…it freaked me out, you know?” She bit her lip. “I thought I had gotten over all of that, but…apparently, I haven’t.”

“Honey, what you went through was traumatizing. You don’t just get over something like that. It will always be there in your mind, but eventually, it won’t matter as much, and it won’t bother you like it still does. It hasn’t been that long since you went through that, and with your parents having just called you, it is still fresh.”

Hannah smiled. “I love you; you know that?”

Rina laughed and nodded. “I know.” Then she sighed. “So, what are you making for dinner, anyway?”

Hannah shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich. “I got this recipe from Tanner’s mom for creamy chicken soup that doesn’t have noodles. I’m adding extra chicken to it since I know the guys will want more, but I hope they like it. I wanted to make something different…healthier.”

Rina nodded. “That sounds good! Hide me some leftovers?”

“If there are any.” Hannah chuckled and sighed. “I’m also making dessert. Chocolate soufflé.”

Rina’s eyes lit up, and Hannah stopped her before she could talk. “Yes…I’ll save you some.”

“Yummy!” She squealed, and Hannah chuckled.

Once they finished their meal, Rina took their money to the register while Hannah grabbed the car. However, as she was waiting at the curb for a car to turn, another car came speeding by them and jumped the curb.

Hannah didn’t even register what had happened until she was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky. She quickly sat up, looking around, and seeing Rina and a few other people coming over. “Oh my God, Hannah, are you okay?”

She nodded and looked at her friend. “What happened?”

“That car jumped the curb and hit you! You went flying over the hood and hit the ground.” Rina told her and tried to stop her from standing. “Hannah, stay still, you need help.”

Hannah shook her head and stood up. “No, I’m fine.”

“Why isn’t that cop doing anything?” Rina asked no one in particular as they spotted a cop looking at them, but not moving from his table. “Hannah, seriously, I think you should go to the hospital. You need to be checked out.”

Again, Hannah shook her head. “Rina, I’m fine. I just want to go home. I need to start dinner, and Uncle Paul’s going to know I was late if we don’t hurry.” When Rina didn’t move, Hannah gripped her arm. “Please…”

Knowing her friend was in minor shock, she nodded. “Okay…I’ll take you home.”

Putting her arm gently around her friend, they walked to the car and didn’t talk about it the rest of the drive back to the beach.

* * *

The first thing Briggs noticed when he walked through the door was that something was off. He could smell the food Hannah was making in the kitchen, but he also knew, based on the sounds of pots and pans banging on the counter, that she had gotten home late and wouldn’t have dinner ready on time.

“Paul, it’s fine. Our meetings were canceled, anyway.” Paige told him, but he sighed.

“That isn’t the point, Paige. I had one chore for her, but she didn’t follow it.” He said, and they walked into the kitchen.

Hannah had her back to them, and her hair fell in her face to hide the bruises she had there and on her arms.

“Hannah…I know I’m cool about most things, but you still have to follow the rules.” He told her, but she didn’t turn around.

“I know…I’m sorry. We were…held up, and I got back a little late. I’m almost finished with the main meal, and dessert won’t be much longer either.” She said as she continued to stir the food in the pot, she had out.

“Hannah, you said you understood about having dinner done at a certain time. We have rules for a reason, and I get that today was crazy for you, but you still have to make sure you get done the things that you’re supposed to do around the house. We have the chore wheel for a reason.”

“I know!” She shouted back at him. “I said I was sorry, already. What more do you want me to say?”

“I don’t want you to say anything; I want you to have dinner done on time!” He said, his voice rising higher now.

Paige, noticing how Hannah still hadn’t turned around, walked over to her and glared at Briggs. “Okay, everyone calm down. Hannah, are you okay?” She laid her hand on the girl’s shoulder, and immediately Hannah hissed and moved away from her. “Hannah?”

Finally, she looked away from the food, and Paige gasped. “Oh, my God. What happened to you?”

Briggs couldn’t see what she was talking about and stood from his seat at the counter, worry suddenly spiking through his veins. The second Hannah turned to him, he was by her side, his hands on her face checking her bruise.

“What the hell happened? Did Tanner do this to you?” He asked quickly as he felt her shaking, and she shook her head.

“Paige, can you help me with my jacket?” Hannah asked, and the woman nodded.

The second they had the jacket off, both adults felt sick. “Hannah…”

“I’m sorry I was late…I was trying to get home.” Her voice shook now.

“Honey, it’s okay,” Paige said soothingly. “We don’t care about that. Can you tell us what happened?”

Hannah’s breathing picked up, and both agents saw the moment her eyes went glassy. “I…I can’t…”

“Whoa! Hey!” Paul jumped forward and latched his arms around her as her body folded into itself. “Hannah. Hey, honey, look at me.”

Tears were unintentionally pouring from the teen’s eyes as she shook and held her uncle fearfully. Gathering her gently into his lap, Briggs rested his back against the island and held her head to his chest. Looking up, his frantic eyes met Paige’s matching expression.

“I’m sorry.” Hannah had finally given in to her feelings as a sob escaped her lips. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Paige whispered to her, patting her back lightly. “It’s not you’re fault.”

As her body shook with sobs, the bruises left by the car started to become even more aggravated. Realizing he needed to fix this, and fast, Briggs kissed her head. “Hops, can you tell us what happened?”

Sniffling, the girls gulped down her tears and clung to her uncle. “We were leaving lunch, and I was getting the car. Someone jumped the curb.”

“What?” Briggs shouted in shock. “You were hit by a car?”

She nodded. “They drove off, and it obviously wasn’t that important since the cop watching didn’t even do anything about it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Paige said quickly before sighing to calm herself. “Why didn’t you call us from the hospital?”

“I didn’t go.” She told them. “I’m fine. I just need to finish dinner.”

“Hops…let me take you to the hospital,” Briggs said, his voice much calmer than it was before.

She shook her head again. “I need to finish dinner. Everyone will be home soon.”

“Honey, I can do that for you,” Paige told her, but Hannah shook her head again, feeling tears come to her eyes.

“I’m fine! Please…I just need to finish this.” She begged them, but they knew she was in pain.

“At least let me take you upstairs and make sure you don’t have a concussion or anything.” Her uncle pleaded and sighed when she nodded her consent.

Lifting her in his arms with ease, he nodded to Paige, who started working on the food and carried her away. First, he would take care of his niece. Then, he’d call and find out what to do about the cop that didn’t help her.

* * *

“Oh my God…Hannah, that dinner was great,” Mike said as he cleaned his plate.

“Yeah, when I heard you were making soup, I thought I was going to have to be polite and pick something else up later. But seriously…that was great.” Jakes said, and everyone agreed with them.

She smiled as she pulled her sweater tighter on her body and finished the dessert in the kitchen. She still hadn’t fully seen anyone since they came home, and was hoping Paige or her uncle would tell them what happened before anyone could see the bruise on her face.

“Thanks.” She said from the counter. “That’s just what I needed to hear today.”

Briggs sighed and stood up from the table. He grabbed a post-it note and put it over her name, replacing her name with his own. “I think that Hannah deserves to miss a rotation on the wheel for all of her hard work today.”

He winked at her, but Johnny scoffed. “Now come on, we all cook dinner. Why don’t we ever get to skip our duties?”

“You guys don’t typically do your work after being hit by a car.” Paige snapped back, and Hannah held her breath as she heard them go silent.

“What?” Charlie asked and walked over to Hannah.

When she lifted her face to really look at them, they immediately turned on Briggs for answers. “What happened?”

“Some jackass hit her with his car and drove off. I already called the bureau, and they are looking into it.” He growled.

“Hannah, are you okay?” Charlie asked her in a very motherly voice.

“I’m fine…just sore. These bruises are a bitch, so I might go upstairs and lay down if that’s okay.” She said, but before she could walk up the stairs, Briggs caught up with her.

“Hops, I’m keeping you home from school tomorrow. It’s not up for discussion.” He told her, and she nodded.

When he went up to check on her an hour later, he found her asleep and whimpering from the pain as she unconsciously turned over to lay on her injured shoulder. Walking to her, he gently moved her over again and hissed at the dark mark on her skin. He couldn’t believe she had been hit by a car and the idea of him possibly losing her made him feel sick to his stomach.

Leaning down over her, he kissed her hair for a second before standing up and sighing. It had been a long day…and he never wanted to feel this way again.


	15. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah recovers from the accident and tries to cope with old feelings.

Briggs sighed as he walked into the house and saw his niece on the couch wrapped in blankets and one of Tanner’s sweatshirts. In her arms, she held the stuffed rabbit he had given her so long ago, and it made his heart tighten.

_“It makes me feel safe, no matter where I am.”_

He had only been gone for twenty minutes, and it seemed like she looked worse than she did when he left. She wasn’t worse physically, thank God for that, but mentally. Ever since he had gotten home and saw her the day before, he knew something was going on inside her head that he couldn’t figure out.

“Hannah, I got the stuff you requested.” He said and sent her a smirk as he dropped the bag on the couch.

Her face lit up more than it had before, and she rummaged through the bag pulling out a big container of Nutella and multiple cans of Starbucks refreshers. “Oh, you’re the best, Uncle Paul.”

“That’s disgusting,” Johnny said as he walked in from the kitchen, handing her a spoon. “I still don’t see how you can eat those things.”

She just grinned and took a big spoonful of Nutella. Briggs rolled his eyes and turned toward his friend. “What do you have there, Johnny?”

“It seems someone we know made the paper today.” He said and opened it with a dramatic sigh.

_“There was a hit-and-run accident just outside of a local deli yesterday. While no one was tragically injured, there was one victim who has been identified as sixteen-year-old Hannah Del Rio, a local high school student. According to witnesses, Miss Del Rio was walking to her car when a dark vehicle jumped the curb and hit her. She walked away from the scene, but the driver has not been caught.”_

“Well, look at that, Hops. You’re in the news.” Briggs said with little enthusiasm, as he did not enjoy hearing the details once again. “What are you doing, anyway?”

Hannah shrugged and winced. “Just procrastinating on Tumblr. I need to start some homework, but I wanted to wait for my fuel to arrive.” She winked at her uncle. “So, I guess I can start now.”

They nodded and left the room so she could concentrate. Standing in the kitchen, Briggs still had a good view of her in case she needed him, but he knew she wouldn’t ask. “I’m worried about her, Johnny.”

“Yeah, she’s been in a weird mood all day, man.” Johnny agreed and sighed. “This can’t just be from the accident…can it?”

Briggs shrugged and laid both of his palms on the counter. “I honestly don’t know. I used to know her every thought when she was younger, but…”

“Hey man, it’s not your fault. You’re doing everything you can for her now. Don’t beat yourself up about the past.” Johnny said and laid a hand on Briggs’ shoulder.

“I just wish I knew how to help her. We used to be so close, and then I went away, and everything changed. I know I’m here now, but…it’s not the same. She’s like a completely different person than before.” He sighed.

“She was twelve when I saw her last, and now she’s nearly an adult. It’s a big change.” He stated and poured himself a shot of whiskey. “I just wish I knew what I was doing, you know?”

“No parent has a rule book or an instruction manual,” Johnny said as he sat at the counter. “It’s just something you learn as you go along.”

“But I’m not a parent!” Briggs hissed and stopped when he saw the look on Johnny’s face. “What?”

He shook his head and chuckled. “Whether you think so or not, you are a parent. To Hannah, you’re the only parent she has. Sure she has us, but it’s not the same.” Then he paused. “You know I heard her tell Paige and Charlie that you are the closest thing she has to a dad. You should think about that.”

Briggs didn’t respond, but the wheels in his head were flying very fast. He didn’t realize she thought of him like that, and he wasn’t sure what to feel now that he knew. Looking up at her, he frowned. She seemed to be struggling over whatever work she had, and the mountains of papers and books she had around her didn’t seem to be helping her at all.

Straightening, he glanced at Johnny before rejoining her in the living room.

* * *

Hannah sighed as the men walked away from her, thankful that she could finally have some time alone to breathe. Ever since they had found out about her accident, she had barely been left alone, and she felt almost claustrophobic by the lack of personal space she seemed to have at that time.

As she tried to concentrate on her English homework, her mind drifted back to the visit she had gotten from Tanner that morning.

_Hannah groaned and winced as she rolled over and accidentally bumped the bruise on her shoulder. She was actually able to sleep in for once, as she wasn’t allowed to leave the house for school, but the loud conversation downstairs had woken her up._

_Pressing her lips together in pain, she slowly eased herself out of bed just as her bedroom door opened, and Charlie walked in. “It sounds like you have a visitor.”_

_Hannah nodded and gestured to her drawer. “I need to see him, or he’ll come running up here. Can you help me?”_

_Charlie nodded in understanding and helped her pull Tanner’s oversized sweatshirt over her bruises, effectively hiding most of the damage. Then she slowly helped walked next to her, making sure she wouldn’t fall, as Charlie could tell she felt a lot sorer and more injured than she did the night before._

_When they made their way down the stairs, they saw Briggs and Mike arguing with Tanner in the foyer. “She’s sleeping, and she seriously needs it. She can call you later.”_

_“I need to see her. I’ll be five minutes.” Tanner begged them. “Please.”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_All three of them turned when she spoke, and immediately Tanner was at her side. “Oh my God…”_

_He put his hands gently on either side of her face and looked at the bruise she had. Then he leaned in and kissed her, laying his forehead on hers. “I love you.”_

_She smiled and sighed. “I love you too…but why aren’t you in school?”_

_He chuckled and helped her move to the couch so they could sit. “When Rina got to school, and you weren’t with her, I got worried. Then she told me what happened and couldn’t believe I didn’t know.” He paused. “Why didn’t you call me?”_

_Hannah bit her lip and sighed. “I had a rough day, Tanner. I was in shock after it happened, and I just wanted to come home and make dinner like I was supposed to. When I finally broke down, I had to talk to my uncle, and Paige helped me finish dinner. After dinner, I just crashed…no pun intended.”_

_He gave her a look. “That’s not funny.”_

_She chuckled. “I’m sorry I had to.”_

_He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as they sat in silence for a bit. She laid her head on his chest, and he ran his other hand through her hair. No interrupted them, but Charlie, Mike, and Briggs stood in the foyer still watching them. Briggs was glad that she was safe with him, but at the same time wanted to rip them apart. He guessed it was his overprotectiveness coming into play again._

_Once Tanner rose to leave, Briggs knew what Hannah would need to get her through the day. Turning to his friends, he sighed. “I guess I’m going to the store…I’ll walk out with you guys.” Then he paused. “Johnny! I have a job for you!”_

It had been nice to see him this morning, and it was the only time she felt as if the people around her weren’t suffocating her. Although they didn’t want to leave her alone, she also got the feeling they didn’t want to remind her of what happened, either. Every time they spoke to her, they tried to get her mind off of it…beside Johnny, who thought it was neat that she made the paper, despite the reason.

She sighed, frustrated, as she couldn’t understand what she was supposed to be doing with her homework. It should have been easy for her, as Tanner said it only took him a little while to figure out, yet it took her forever to comprehend it.

“What’s going on, Hannah?” Briggs asked as he walked back into the room with Johnny behind him.

Hannah had to hold in her angry retort about not having any privacy. “I just don’t understand why I can’t get this. I’m a genius…this stuff is usually easy for me.”

“You were just in an accident. You need to give yourself a little time to heal before you try to tack on too much.” He told her.

“I don’t have time for that!” She exclaimed and gestured to the papers around her. “On top of my school work, I have work to do for ‘Bonnie and Clyde,’ a boyfriend to keep happy, venting from a best friend, and I also have to keep up my game to catch someone if they are doing something illegal.”

Neither man spoke as she ranted, and when she finally stopped, they watched her sigh again. They didn’t realize just how much stuff she had going on and knew she was justified in being so stressed.

“Well, today, all you have to do is relax, okay?” Johnny said in a calm tone as he glanced at Briggs. “None of that matters right now. So go back to eating your nasty snacks and working on that tumble thing you like so much.”

Rolling her eyes, Hannah smirked a little, making Johnny happier. “It’s called Tumblr, Johnny.”

“Whatever…”

Knowing they weren’t going to leave her alone now, she resumed her leisurely activity on the computer. Every few minutes, however, they noticed that her eyes dropped, and she had to blink to keep them open. Not long after, she has slumped over completely, and Briggs gently took the laptop from her as Johnny pulled her blanket up.

“Well, at least she’s relaxing now.” He whispered, and Briggs nodded.

“Let’s go pick up some food while she’s out so we can get back before she wakes up again.” He suggested, and a minute later, they were gone.

It was silent in the house for a few minutes, and the only sound was Briggs’ jeep driving away…and then Hannah’s eyes snapped open.

“Thank God.”

She didn’t need to be a genius to come up with that plan, but it seemed her uncle and Johnny didn’t catch on as she got them to leave her alone…finally. She slowly sat up, and after making sure she was truly alone, she walked up to her room and pulled out a small box in her closet. Reaching into it, she pulled out a small silver blade and stared at the one thing that used to bring her comfort.

Once upon a time, it had been her only way to control the feelings she had when everything else around her was so chaotic and unstable. After Jason had made her feel completely worthless, she had nothing else to turn to but the blade, and she remembered how it had once made her feel so good. Now, she just felt guilty.

Gripping it as tight as she could without actually breaking the skin, she carried it downstairs and laid it on the table by where she had previously been sitting. She knew that if she genuinely wanted to move on from her past, she had to start somewhere, and now that she had come so far, she was determined not to go back.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out the door and felt the fresh ocean air hit her face, making her smile. Sitting on the back steps, she leaned against the railing, thinking about what she had almost done. As she walked up the inside stairs, she had considered cutting herself again just to feel that control she once felt. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away.

She smiled again as she saw a figure running towards her, and the second he was on the steps, he laid his head in her lap. “Hey, BD. What’s up, buddy?” She stroked his head and sighed as he licked her knee. “Did you know I needed comfort?”

He lifted his head to look at her, licking her chin before laying his head back down on her legs. Her smile faltered for a minute as she felt tears sting her eyes. She felt guilty about what she had almost done, and it was all taking a toll on her emotions. Laying her head down on top of BD’s, she let herself cry, taking comfort from the dog.

* * *

When Jakes got home a little while later, he didn’t see anybody around but heard Briggs’ car pull into the driveway. He knew they had left Hannah on the couch, but now he couldn’t find her anywhere. Walking closer to her stuff, he stopped when he saw what was sitting on top of her homework.

“Yo Briggs…I think you should come see this.”

They had all seen the scars and knew her story, so Jakes knew this couldn’t be good.

When he walked over, Briggs paused at the sight. “Not again…”

Walking towards her room, Briggs sighed. By now, he figured out that she had faked her nap before to get them to leave. He wasn’t sure what he would find, but he sincerely hoped it wasn’t anything terrible. Opening the door, he saw that Hannah was asleep again, thankfully, without any new cuts marring her skin. However, that isn’t what made him stop in shock. It was the other occupant that was sprawled out on the bed.

“Oh…great…she has a bodyguard now.”

BD merely shifted, leaving a larger part of the bed untouched next to his new friend. Briggs snorted, thinking this dog seemed more human than animal. Walking over, he laid a kiss on her head and turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

“Don’t leave.”

She didn’t move to look at him, but he walked over and carefully laid next to her, sighing. He knew she didn’t want to be alone, and he thanked whoever was watching over them for helping him out today as they laid in silence.

He was nearly asleep as well when he felt BD stretch out over him, his head in Hannah’s lap and his body over Briggs’ legs. Oh, what a familial picture they made, he thought, as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah makes a major discovery at school, while Briggs makes one of his own.

“I can’t believe you are running right now.”

Hannah sucked in a breath and coughed a few times as she stopped to walk next to Rina. She had come back to school, after much fighting with her uncle and Charlie, only a day later, and although he knew about the accident, her teacher did not excuse her from their weekly running class period. Although she liked to run, Hannah had hoped she wouldn’t have to do any strenuous work as her bruises still hurt, and the ones on her stomach felt like fire now that she had run her mile.

Rolling her eyes, she groaned and put her hand over her stomach. “I can’t believe he made me run.”

“He knows about the accident! He shouldn’t have made you run. You could probably get him in trouble for that.” Rina rambled on and only stopped when she saw Hannah wince. “Are you okay?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah glanced over and kept her eyes trained on her teacher, who was currently next to the bleachers trying to be discreet as he handed a few small objects to someone that she didn’t recognize. She continued to walk a lap with Rina but knew she had to get a better look at what he was doing…there was something in her injured gut telling her that something was off.

“Hannah…” Hannah looked up at Rina, realizing she had been talking. “Are you sure you’re okay? Maybe I should take you to the nurse…or we could call your uncle, and you could go home.”

“I’m fine, Rina. Seriously, I’m just sore and tired because I fell asleep and woke up to Johnny’s terrible attempt to sing me awake.” She smirked, and they stopped abruptly when a girl in front of them tripped and fell on the track.

“Awkward.” They looked at each other, and as the girl walked away, they laughed at how in-sync they were.

* * *

After school that day, Hannah wandered into her teacher’s office with the excuse of needing to talk to him regarding the grade he gave her for missing class the day before. Truthfully, she _was_ mad, but she used it as more of an excuse to see if he had something illegal rather than to fix her grade.

“Ah, Hannah…what can I do for you?” He asked, an annoyed look in his eye.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about the grade you gave me yesterday when I missed class. You marked it as unexcused from our quiz when I was excused from school. I was hit by a car and…”

He nodded. “I’m aware of your accident, Hannah. That does not give you an excuse to miss my quiz, in my eyes, since you did not have a doctor’s note to accompany your reason.”

She felt her stress-level rising and sighed. “Is there any way that I could make it up? I really don’t want to lose that grade, and you know I work hard in class.”

He sighed and stared at her for a moment. “Fine. You can take it tomorrow after school.”

She smiled and turned to walk out before she stopped. “I’m sorry, do you have an extra flyer that you gave us in class today? Someone spilled their drink on mine at lunch, and it got ruined.”

Shaking his head, he stood and walked into the backroom to get another from the cabinet grumbling about teenagers and their lack of responsibility. Taking this moment alone, she quickly looked around his desk, and as she peered over the edge a little, she felt his eyes on her.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

She winced and sighed. “I’m sorry…I saw you giving something to someone next to the bleachers in class today, and I thought it might be…well, I thought maybe I could see if you had any more. I’m sorry…I will just leave now.”

He considered her for a second before walking to a drawer in his desk, using a key to open it. Glancing at the door, he pulled out a small bag and handed it to her.

“Take it—the first one’s free. Tell anyone, and you can better believe your grade will suffer. Understand?” He glared at her, and she nodded quickly.

“Thank you! I haven’t been able to find any since I moved here, and now I can relax again.” She put a fake smile on her lips as he rolled his eyes.

“Just get out before someone sees you.”

She left his office a few minutes later, chuckling about the fact that it was so easy to obtain what she had gotten. She hadn’t actually expected him to give her anything, but having the proof was better than just seeing it. Walking quickly to her locker, she grabbed her bag and books and hid the drugs in a pocket inside of the outer flap. Going to close her locker, she noticed a box fall out of her bag, and when she knelt to pick it up, a smile widened on her face.

As she made her way to the exit, she noticed Rina and Stacey walking out and smiled at them. “Well, don’t you two make a cute couple.”

Rina flipped her off, causing the other girls to laugh. “Oh, thanks, Hannah.” Then she paused. “Hey, what’s that?”

Hannah smirked, and by the glint in Rina’s eye, she knew that the girl had been a part of the plan in the first place. “Thanks, Rina.”

Briggs leaned against the hood of his car and watched as Hannah, Rina, and a girl he didn’t know walked out of the building toward him. Hannah had told him that since Rina was going on a date, she needed a ride. He didn’t mind picking her up, since he wasn’t so keen on her going to school in the first place.

As the girls approached his car, which was parked next to Rina’s car, he put on his signature smile. “Well, hello, ladies.” Then he looked at Stacey. “You must be Stacey.”

She nodded and smiled at him. “You must be Hannah’s uncle…right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

He nodded. “You better take care of Rina, here. She’s Hannah’s best friend, and she is one of the family now. You treat her right, or I’ll find out about it.” He winked and saw Rina’s face fall into one of shock.

She paused, and Hannah smiled at her friend, who looked like she might cry but was trying her best not to. Picking up on this, she sighed and looked at Stacey. “You know what? I think I left that hoodie you lent me last week in the back of his car. Come on; I’ll grab it for you.”

As they walked away, Briggs walked over to Rina and hugged her. “Hannah told me your dad left…he shouldn’t have. He doesn’t know that he’s missing out on his amazing daughter, who is the best friend my niece has ever had. This is the least I could do to show you that even with your dad gone, you still have people looking out for you.”

Rina smiled and sighed. “Thank you.”

He nodded, and they broke apart as the girls came back a second later. Going their separate ways, Hannah smiled as Briggs backed out of his space and pulled out of the parking lot. “I don’t think I’ve seen her this happy and shocked since Homecoming.”

Briggs nodded. “She is a good kid. Her dad is an ass for what he did and doesn’t deserve a daughter like her.” He noticed the box that Hannah has laid on the floor. “What’s that?”

She grinned again. “It’s from Tanner…”

* * *

“So, what did he put in the box?” Charlie asked as she sat at the counter with Hannah.

Briggs and Mike stood across from them, making dinner since their chore overlapped this week.

“Last night, I called him after Uncle Paul went to his room.” She said and smiled. “I told him everything, and he felt bad that I was so stressed, and he didn’t even realize. Today I found this in my locker, and it has a bunch of letters inside that say “Open when…” and each one says something different.”

Charlie grabbed a handful of envelopes and looked at them.

“Open when…

…you need to know I love you.

…you are having a bad day.

…you feel like you aren’t worth it.

…you need a good laugh.

…you feel the need to cut again.

…you need inspiration.”

She laid them back in the box and sighed. “There are more, but I can’t even believe he did this for me.”

“He sounds like a keeper.” Mike winked at her. “Who knew that the athlete could have a soft side?” He joked, and Hannah immediately remembered everything that had happened with her teacher.

“Oh yeah! That reminds me. I also have this for you guys.” She grabbed the baggie and plopped it on the counter.

“Hannah, is that what I think it is?” Briggs asked as he moved to stand next to her.

She nodded. “I got that from my gym teacher today. He just gave it to me for free, barely asking any questions. I hadn’t planned on getting anything from him, just getting a look at the stuff, but I figured this worked too.”

Mike immediately walked off to call Paige and Charlie smiled up at Briggs. “See…it was a good idea to have her in the house.”

Briggs just shook his head and ruffled her hair, making her glare at him. “Uncle Paul!”

He laughed and continued to cook, ignoring her outburst.

* * *

Briggs sighed as he walked up the stairs later that night. It had been a long day for him, and he was ready for some sleep. As he walked past Hannah’s room, however, he saw through the door that she had fallen asleep at her desk, with a light on and her glasses still on her face.

Walking into her room, he gently took her glasses from her face and laid them on the desk next to her homework. Then, he slowly picked her up, carried her to her bed, and sighed as he switched off the light and watched her from her doorway.

“What’s on your mind, Paul?”

He sighed and turned to face Charlie. “There’s nothing on my mind, Chuck.”

She gave him a look. “Now, you know better than to lie to me. Talk to me.”

He was silent for a minute and looked back in at Hannah’s sleeping form. “You know Lisa and I once talked about getting married.”

She gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Paulie.”

He shrugged. “It was a long time ago.” Then he sighed again. “We also talked about having a family one day…maybe. It wasn’t anything definite.”

“I know there will never be anyone like her to you,” Charlie said quietly and put a hand on his shoulder for support. “She was special.”

He nodded. “She was…but she also left me with some very good memories.”

She eyed him and smirked. “You thinking about having kids, Paulie?”

He smirked as well and sighed, turning back to look at his niece. “Nah, I don’t need any more kids…I’m good with the one I’ve got.”


	17. Thriller Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween shenanigans and Hannah makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This song is "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, in case anyone didn't know that already.
> 
> Also:  
> Okay, guys, here’s my plan. I am posting a second chapter today and will be skipping my usual Thursday post this week. I have a lot to get done for my grad school applications, so I’m going to try and take tomorrow to get some of it done, whereas I would typically post chapters of my stories. I will try to post this weekend if I can swing it.
> 
> I will see you all in a few days!

_“Cause this is Thriller! Thriller night…”_

Hannah sang along with Michael Jackson’s lyrics as she surveyed the festive decorations that the group had hung around the house to celebrate the spooky holiday. Jakes had grumbled that they never decorated but relented when she made a case about every other house on the beach doing it.

She had even decorated her own room with fake cobwebs, the mini pumpkins that she had gotten with Tanner and Rina at a spooky pumpkin farm, and purple ghost lights in her window that she and Rina had taken to calling “spooky wooky” lights.

She was pulled away from her observations, however, when Mike chuckled from behind her. “You ready to go?”

She turned and nodded, following him out to the beach to join him on his morning run. “Let’s hit it.”

It had been a few weeks since her accident, and now that she was healed, she decided to start running regularly to help control her stress, rather than turning back to cutting. Once he found out about this, Mike had offered to let her run with him, and she had taken him up on the offer.

Neither of them spoke, as they both listened to music through their headphones, but knowing she had someone there on the once unfamiliar beach was comforting. She’d never been out there so early in the morning, so everything seemed different for her. They ran for a long time before realizing they had been trying to one-up each other in speed and nodded at each other in a signal that both understood meant ‘bring it.’

Hannah quickly ran ahead of him and laughed as he held his own after catching up. A few minutes later, however, she found herself alone on a sidewalk near the beach, as both runners had run so far they ran away from the path they had been taking along the water. She chuckled to herself as the sounds of _Legally Blonde_ blared from her headphones and continued to run, the whole time looking for any signs of Mike.

However, she quickly became nervous as she felt like someone was following her. “I see you’ve finally got me. Nice try but-”

Turning around, she realized no one was there, and it only made her even more on edge. She continued to run, and a few minutes later, a man appeared running behind her, nearly doubling her pace. Her heart began to quicken, and her breathing was labored as she attempted to run faster, but she knew he would catch up to her.

As soon as he was next to her, her breathing stopped, and she waited for whatever he would do to her…but nothing happened. She looked at his quickly disappearing back as he continued on the path and realized he was just another jogger out for a morning run. Unfortunately, she was so focused on him, she missed the bench in front of her and immediately collapsed to the ground.

“Hannah!” She blinked up and sighed as Mike ran up to her. “Are you okay?” He was grinning.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his outstretched hand. “I’m fine. It looks like I’m faster, though.”

“Yeah, sure. You can keep thinking that, but we all know who the real winner of this race is.” Then he winked and continued jogging back to the house.

* * *

“Hannah Banana,” Briggs said as he walked into the kitchen later that morning while she ate the pancakes Johnny had made. “Just the girl I was looking for.”

She smirked and sipped her orange juice. “You haven’t called me that since I was like…nine, I think.”

He shrugged. “It felt right.” Then he sat down next to her. “So, what are your plans for today?”

She sighed and checked her phone. “Well, Tanner’s party starts at nine, and Rina’s picking me up at like nine-thirty, so I will probably just be hanging around here until I start getting ready.”

Johnny chuckled as he flipped more batter on the stove. “Big high school party…are we going to have to come break it up? I wouldn’t put it past old Briggs here.”

Immediately she pointed to both of them. “Don’t you dare do anything to ruin this night!”

“They won’t,” Charlie said assuredly as she walked into the room, sunglasses covering her face to block the sun from her hangover. “They will be staying right here to help us pass out candy to the trick or treaters. Paige and I already talked about it.”

“Come on, Chuck. You know if I wanted to get out of here, you two couldn’t stop me.” Briggs told her.

Hannah and Johnny chuckled silently as Charlie removed her glasses and leveled him with a withering stare. “You’re in for it now, Uncle Paul.”

“Paul Briggs, you will leave this girl alone tonight. You were a teenager once, and now it’s her turn. Stay out of it.” She glared at him, and he sighed.

“Exactly…I was a teenager once. I know what goes on at high school parties.” He jumped as Hannah kicked him under the chair and smiled at her. “I’m kidding. You’re going to have loads of scary fun and then come home and bore us with the details.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled at Charlie. “Thanks, Charlie.”

“No problem, kid.” She said and then stalked out of the kitchen to a darker room.

* * *

“Absolutely not.”

Hannah rolled her eyes and stood in the foyer next to Rina as they tried leaving the house. Unfortunately, Briggs had cornered them before they could go anywhere and immediately rejected their costumes.

Rina had chosen to go as a pirate while Hannah had decided to go as a “sexy” witch. Her dress was made up of a lace skirt that had the design of spider webs on it, and the top was a corset that laced up with purple string. From her half-sleeves, fabric fell loose, and her nails were painted black. She also wore heeled boots to complete the look and a black hat on top of her curled hair.

“Oh come on, Uncle Paul, we’re already late.” She argued.

“I cannot let either of you go anywhere looking like that!” He exclaimed and tensed when he heard footsteps coming into the room.

“You guys look so cute!” Paige smiled from behind Briggs’ shoulder. “Let me get a picture.”

After she had snapped a few pictures, Briggs turned on her angrily. “You think these costumes are okay?”

She nodded. “Yes, I do. They are in high school, Briggs. This is the kind of thing that teenagers wear. If major body parts were exposed, obviously, I wouldn’t be okay with it, but everything that is supposed to be covered is covered, so it is fine with me.”

“Well, I don’t like it.” He said, but when he looked back at them, he found himself staring at the door, the sound of music in Rina’s car blaring as they drove away.

He looked back at Paige, who smirked with a shrug before walking off. “Relax…she’ll be fine.”

* * *

When the girls arrived at Tanner’s house, they weren’t surprised to find that it was packed, and the music was blaring. After wandering around for a few minutes, they quickly located Tanner and Stacey, who were in the kitchen, making sure the alcohol was not going to waste.

“You look, great babe.” He said the minute his eyes fell upon her and walked over, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he pushed a cup into her hand.

“What is it?” She asked, an eyebrow quirked and a smirk on her lips.

He grinned at her signature look. “Vodka and cranberry juice. I made it, so it’s fine.”

She nodded and, after taking a sip, had to admit that tasted pretty good. “You don’t look too bad yourself, my sexy fireman.” Then she turned to wave at Stacey, who was dressed as Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz_. “You look great too, Stacey.”

She smiled in return. “Hey, Tanner and I talked about it before you got here. We’re your official DDs tonight, so don’t worry about driving home.”

Immediately Hannah shook her head. “Tanner, it’s _your_ party! If you’re my DD, you can’t drink. I’m not going to let you not drink at your own party.”

He shrugged. “No, really…I promised my mom I’d keep an eye on everything anyway, and I can’t really do that if I get trashed.”

It took a few minutes of convincing, but eventually, Hannah shut up and accepted that Tanner had made his decision. It wasn’t much longer until the four of them had gone off into the party. A few hours later, Rina and Stacey had gotten separated from them, and when Tanner got caught up in a football conversation with a few of his teammates, Hannah walked away to get herself another drink.

However, as she poured liquid into her cup, she felt a presence behind her that made her turn around. “Carissa…to what do I owe this displeasure?”

Rolling her eyes, the blond grabbed a cup and proceeded to get herself a drink. “I don’t even know why he’s with you, you know.”

“Oh my gosh…I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize that my relationship had anything to do with you! My bad…” Hannah glared at her with a bitchy smirk.

“You know what? I’m sick of your shit, new girl.” The blond snapped at her.

“I’m not really new anymore. I’ve been here for almost four months now.” Hannah reminded her but was ignored.

“Tanner is supposed to be with me. I’m the head cheerleader, and he’s the quarterback. It’s just how life works!” She yelled, and Hannah just stood still. “It isn’t fair that you just showed up and stole him from me.”

“I am pretty sure Tanner is a big boy and can date whoever he wants to, which apparently isn’t you. So you need to get over that.”

“Ever since you came to town, all he can talk about is you. His real friends never get to see him anymore aside from games and practices because he’s always hanging out with you and that dyke.”

Hannah went to speak but stopped as she was showered in the beer from Carissa’s cup. Very calmly, Hannah grabbed a napkin and dabbed the alcohol from her eyes and face. Then she sighed and set the napkin down and decked the blond in the face.

“Hannah!”

She didn’t look up as she heard her boyfriend’s shout and stared at the cheerleader on the ground. “It is one thing for you to insult me. I can handle it…I’ve been through worse. But the minute you insult my best friend and then try to humiliate me publicly? That’s when you are going down. Clearly, you won’t ever get the point, but it doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Tanner is with me. If he wants to one day decide that he no longer wants to date me…that’s fine. You know why? Because Tanner is his own person. He makes his own choices and dates whoever the hell he wants. I don’t make his decisions, and neither do you. So try thinking about that when your brain starts to work again. I’m going to have a good time.”

Then she walked over to Tanner and kissed him in front of the people who were watching. There were catcalls, but she just grabbed his hand and walked out of the room. Tanner, shocked by her outburst, dragged her upstairs to his room, where he hoped they could find a few minutes alone.

“What was that?” He asked her with a chuckle.

She shrugged. “That bitch has pissed me off for too long. I wish I could have done that after the dance, but we had to take care of Rina.”

Tanner wrapped his arms around Hannah and sighed. “What happened to my quiet girlfriend? I miss her.”

“Hey!” Hannah smacked his chest. “You know you love me.”

He smirked and kissed her again. This kiss went longer than the one in the kitchen, and Hannah found herself lost in his touch. A few moments later, Tanner heard her lock the door and had to break away.

“Hannah…”

She looked up at him, sincerely. “Tanner…it’s okay.”

“But after everything you went through…” He hesitated, and she nodded.

“Jason tried to force me. Yeah…it was traumatizing. But since I’ve come here, I’ve learned to put it behind me. You are nothing like Jason, and everyone knows it. You said we would go at my pace. Well, my pace has started to speed up a bit.” She paused. “I promise I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” She nodded, and he eyed her carefully. “But…what about your uncle?”

“I don’t intend for him to find out.”

Then she kissed him again, and he lost himself in her, pulling her down onto his bed.

* * *

“So, how do you think that party is going?” Mike asked his housemates as they all sat around the fire that night.

The time for trick or treating had long since ended, and the group decided to end the night with a bonfire as they waited for Hannah to get home.

Briggs shrugged. “I’m sure it’s just like every other high school party. Drinking, fights, loud music…”

“That pretty much sums it up.”

They all turned and saw the young couple coming towards them. They waited as she kissed her boyfriend, who turned and waved goodnight before walking back to his car.

“So…I see it was a good night,” Jakes said with a smirk as she collapsed on the sand next to him and Briggs.

“How much did you drink, Hops?” Her uncle asked, shocked. “You reek of alcohol.”

“That’s probably the beer that was thrown in my face. I didn’t actually drink that much.” She shrugged and saw their eyes light up. “That bitch who tossed paint on me at the dance while aiming for Rina? She got what was coming to her.”

“I can see that,” Briggs said as he examined her knuckles. “What happened?”

“She said some stuff, insulted Rina, threw beer in my face….so I punched her.” She shrugged again and sighed. “It was a good night.”

“We can tell…you get all smiley when you drink, I see.” Johnny joked.

Everyone chuckled as Hannah rolled her eyes. “What? I was responsible! Tanner didn’t drink at all just so he could drive me home. I had to drink at least a little…”

Everyone shook their heads but took that as an acceptable answer before Briggs sighed. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hitting the sack. There’s going to be some mad waves in the morning, and I will be on them.”

Briggs hauled Hannah to her feet, and they all headed inside, but she hung back to walk more slowly with Paige and Charlie. As soon as the guys were out of hearing distance, they chuckled.

“The alcohol isn’t why you’re smiling,” Paige said, and it wasn’t a question.

Charlie, smirking, turned to look at her. “Are you okay?”

Hannah, sighing as she realized they knew what had happened between her and Tanner, nodded with a smile. “I’m amazing.”

They walked in silence for a moment before Hannah stopped. “All in favor of not letting Uncle Paul find out?”

“Oh, definitely not.”

“He’d kill you both.”

Chuckling, Hannah let Charlie wrap an arm around her shoulder and lead her back to the house, the smile never leaving her face.


	18. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah is faced with something she never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the song is from the musical 'Hairspray' and is called "You Can't Stop the Beat".
> 
> Also, yes I am aware the adoption process takes a really long time (I actually have multiple adopted family members), but for the sake of this story, this is how it went. So please don't send me messages about how it doesn't work that way because I already know that. Thanks!

That week went by quickly, and Hannah couldn’t help but feel humored by the fact that Carissa made a point to avoid her whenever they got too close. Taking this as a perfect opportunity, she did her best to stay as close to the cheerleader as she could.

“You are terrible.” Tanner joked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, who grabbed books from her locker after the last bell had rung for the day.

She shrugged and smirked. “She deserves it. Normally I try not to target anyone or judge anyone, but that bitch has it coming to her. No one calls my best friend…that word…and throws a beer at me and gets away with it.”

“Not even Rina is still hung up on this, Hannah.” He informed her with amusement.

She shrugged and zipped her bag shut. “It’s a matter of principle.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to this new side of you.” He said as she shut her locker and turned in his arms to face him. “But I have to say…I think I like it.”

She grinned and kissed him. “Good.”

He grabbed her hand, and they walked down the hall toward the parking lot where his car was parked. “Just don’t go all crazy, psycho, killer on me, okay? I don’t think I could handle visiting you in prison every week.”

Rolling her eyes, Hannah chuckled. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. Rina would never let it happen.” She looked up at him and spoke in her best Rina voice. “Have you seen those orange jumpsuits? My best friend will never be wearing one of those. Not if I can help it.”

Tanner started cracking up, and after a few moments of his head resting against his car for support, he finally calmed down. “That was probably the best impression of her I have ever seen.”

She shrugged and winked at him before climbing into the passenger seat. “She’s my best friend…her voice tends to stick in my brain.”

Shaking his head, he sighed. “Come on, Bonnie…we have to get you home. You have a big performance tonight.”

* * *

“You were incredible!” Paige exclaimed as she hugged the teenager.

She had just finished performing the opening night of their musical, and all six Graceland agents came to support her. The effort touched her, and she gratefully accepted the flowers that Mike handed her.

“Seriously, Hops, those are some major pipes you’ve got,” Briggs told her.

“Thanks, guys.” She smiled through her exhaustion. “And thanks for coming to see it. You didn’t have to, but it means a lot that you did.”

“Of course, we came!” Johnny chuckled, and Charlie nodded. “We support each other. It’s your big night, and you were amazing.”

“That song ‘Dying Ain’t So Bad’ or whatever it was called was great, Hannah,” Jakes said with sincerity, which surprised most of the group. “So sad, but you played it off great…you almost made me cry at the emotion behind it.”

Johnny turned to him and blinked a few times. “Who are you, and what happened to Jakes?”

“Well, thank you. I’m completely exhausted but so happy right now. It went so much better than I expected it to.” She said and sighed. “There’s a cast party after this, but I just wanted to make sure nothing was going on at the house later.”

Briggs shook his head. “Nope, you’re good. Just be careful.”

She spoke to them for a few more minutes before they left, and she looked around the hallway. Smiling, she caught the attention of Rina and Tanner and ran over to them.

“Oh, baby, you were great.” He kissed her and handed her more flowers.

“Thanks.” She said for what felt like the millionth time that night. “I’m just glad everything went well.”

“Yeah, I was totally expecting you to trip on your face and fall into the audience,” Rina said with a smirk, and Hannah glared at her.

“Hey! I still have three shows! Don’t say that.” She exclaimed but laughed along with her friends. “Now come on…I scored you both invites to the cast party. Care to help us clean up?”

“I suppose…for you,” Tanner said and kissed her again as they walked to see what else had to be done.

* * *

By the time she woke up on that following Saturday, Hannah was finished with the musical and satisfied with the job she had done on it. She was sad to see it go, but she was so happy with the success it created and looked forward to doing the next one, even if she didn’t get a lead role in it. She was lost in thought as she changed into a pair of comfortable shorts and an old t-shirt of Tanner’s that was so big it fell off of one of her shoulders. Sighing as she checked out the outfit in her mirror, she shrugged and walked downstairs to join the house for breakfast. Her uncle had requested that everyone meet so he could make an announcement, and Hannah couldn’t figure out why her curiosity, as well as her nerves, had suddenly gone crazy.

“Oh good…she finally graces us with her presence.” Jakes teased as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

“Oh, be quiet…I was just woken up, okay?” She stuck her tongue out at him, causing Briggs to roll his eyes.

“Settle down.” He gave her a look that showed the encounter amused him. “Okay…so I know this is a little weird, but I wanted to do this as a family. For the last few weeks, I have been doing something, and I didn’t want you guys to find out until the right time because it is something that I never thought I would be doing, especially with this career.”

“What’s going on, Paul?” Mike asked seriously as Briggs sighed.

“It has been three months since we added a member to our little family.” He paused and looked directly at Hannah. “Now…I’ve made it permanent.”

“What?” Hannah barely heard her own question.

Though he was addressing everyone, Briggs didn’t take his eyes off of his niece. “Silvo and I have been working on getting everything settled as quickly and quietly as possible.”

“But…doesn’t it take a long time to adopt someone?” Paige inquired.

Briggs grinned and finally looked up at them. “The perks of being in the FBI…”

Hannah’s throat felt tight as she stared at her uncle. “So…what does this mean?”

He sighed and knelt in front of her. “It means that you are officially a part of this family. You never have to go back to your parents ever again. In fact, they aren’t your parents anymore…I am.”

“You did that for me?” She asked quietly.

He nodded. “I’d do anything for you.”

She didn’t talk for a minute, and Briggs got nervous, thinking that he had gone too far. However, he was caught off guard when she launched herself off the couch and crashed into him, sending them both to the floor.

Laughing, he held her tightly. “I assume this means you’re okay with this? You’re okay with me technically being your dad now and not just your uncle?”

She sat on her knees and faced him after they pulled away, nodding quickly. “You’re the best dad _ever_.”

His heart jumped a little at this, and he grinned. “Good. I’m glad you feel that way.”

Charlie smiled as they both stood. “It looks like you get to stay with us, honey.”

Hannah couldn’t keep the excited grin off of her face but also had tears in her eyes. “This is amazing.”

“So now you have a choice, Hops. Depending on what you choose, we need your signature, but it shouldn’t take long.” Briggs said to her after he regained her attention. “You can either stay Hannah Del Rio or…”

“Become Hannah Briggs.” She said, and he nodded.

“Exactly.” He told her and grew confused when she shook her head.

“I wasn’t finishing your statement.” She told him with a grin. “I was answering your question.”

“Really?” His eyebrows raised. “You want to ditch your last name and take mine?”

She nodded quickly. “Yes. You’ve been more of a dad to me than my own was. Anything that connects me to him will keep haunting me. I’d give anything to be Hannah Briggs.”

Sensing that she was about to cry against her will, Jakes sighed. “Oh, great…we’re stuck with her!”

Everyone chuckled and walked to the kitchen for food. Hannah looked at Jakes and smiled gratefully, receiving a nod from him in response.

* * *

Briggs sighed as he and Mike got in position for the bust they were going to be pulling off on Hannah’s gym teacher in a little while. As they drove to their meeting spot, Mike looked at him curiously.

“Not that I don’t think it’s amazing, but what prompted your decision to adopt Hannah?” He asked as his training officer navigated the busy streets of Los Angeles.

He shrugged. “Lisa and I talked about the possibility of having kids one day…maybe. We never really made plans, but she always told me that I would know when the time was right.” He paused, and his hands tightened on the wheel. “After her death, I thought that all of that was lost. Then I ran into Hannah.” He parked and looked at Mike. “I have to be honest…when we first took her in, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. But then I realized it wasn’t so bad having her around, and I’m actually not too bad at this parenting thing, if I understand this correctly. It isn’t as bad as I thought it could be.”

Mike nodded with a smile. “You know I gotta tell you…I know I haven’t known you that long, but out of everything you’ve done in this job…all the busts you’ve made, all the people you’ve saved…this is the best thing you’ve ever done.”

“For once, I’ve got to agree with you, Mikey.” He smiled, and they climbed out, setting their sights on the drug-dealing gym teacher.

* * *

_You can’t stop the beat  
Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found that if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
So I’m gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today  
You can’t stop the beat_

Hannah sang along to the loud music blaring from her iPod speakers as she danced around the first floor, working on her chores for that week. She was in a great mood from Briggs’ announcement that morning that nothing was stopping her from letting it all out.

Ever since she found out that the most important person in her life had adopted her, she felt like she had already done so much. The first thing she did was update her name on Facebook to ‘Hannah Briggs’ instead of ‘Hannah Del Rio.’ Then she waited and laughed when not too long later, her phone rang with Rina screaming on the other end after seeing the name change. She finished that off by calling Tanner and talking to him for a while before settling in alone with her new name and her Broadway playlist to help her finish her work.

She laughed as the song finished and went to skip the next song when she looked it the mirror and froze.

“Jason?”

“Hello, Hannah.”


	19. He Had It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah comes face to face with her past...literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The song is from the musical 'Chicago' and is called "Cell Block Tango. It's also where I got the chapter title.

_He had it coming. He had it coming.  
He only had himself to blame.  
If you’d have been there, if you’d have seen it  
I bet you, you would have done the same._

Hannah froze with her hand a few inches above her iPod dock, her eyes locked on the reflection in the mirror. Although the music still blared from her iPod, the room seemed silent as neither person spoke for a minute.

Part of her wondered if she was dreaming. Surely, this had to be a nightmare. Hadn’t she told herself that she was safe and he could never find her here? Hadn’t her uncle promised her just that? Hadn’t everyone?

But she knew that this was real. It was the moment she had dreaded since she had run out of his house, and no matter how many times anyone promised her she was safe, she knew that this was destined to happen. It had to.

One way or another, their situation had to end.

She felt her throat constrict and struggled to remain calm and not give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear and shock. “What are you doing here, Jason?”

His expression didn’t change, the smirk residing on his face as her music died off by itself. “You’ve been gone a long time, Hannah. I missed you.” Then he sighed. “And thank God that music is gone. What did I tell you about listening to that shit? You know you aren’t supposed to break my rules, Hannah.”

She had to stall, she knew. If she could somehow stall long enough, maybe someone would come home. Paul, Charlie, Mike, Johnny, Paige, Jakes. She briefly hoped that maybe one of her friends would try and pop in, though the thought of Rina walking in made her sick.

Then her thoughts turned to Tanner, and her heart sank. She knew Jason, and she knew that he would be furious if he knew about her new boyfriend. Just as the thought hit her, they were shaken from their staring game as her phone started ringing loudly on the counter.

Quickly, she whipped around and reached for it but was too late as he had knocked it off onto the floor in a swift movement.

“Now who could be calling you? Is it that black girl you’ve been hanging around with? Maybe it’s that boy whose shirt you’re wearing, what’s his name again? Oh, right, Tanner.” His smirk fell, and his eyes were angry. “You know better than to cheat on me, Hannah.”

“I didn’t cheat on you. I told you…we’re over, Jason.” She felt a little bit of her confidence returning to her and knew she couldn’t let him have power over her. Not anymore. “How did you find me, anyway?”

“Well, see now, that is a funny story.” He sighed. “You see, I was with your parents when they called you.” He saw the realization in her eyes and chuckled. “Of course it was me who had them call. Did you really think they would start caring enough to randomly call you? You were finally out of their hair!”

He took a few steps towards her, but she backed away just as smoothly. She knew how to keep her cool. Though she never saw them on the job, a little bit of her new family had rubbed off on her in the months that she had been there.

“Anyway, a few weeks ago, I got a call from my friend. He moved out here recently and wanted to know when I was going to crash at his new pad. Then he told me about some idiot that walked out in front of his car and told me all about the way he hit her and kept on going.” He paused. “Imagine my surprise when he sent me the newspaper article with the victim’s name highlighted. He thought I would like to know since he was shocked that you weren’t here anymore.”

She held in a gasp and mentally berated herself for not realizing sooner that the story might attract unwanted attention. “How long have you been here?”

He shrugged. “Since Halloween.”

“It was you.” She finally understood it. “You were following me that morning on my run.”

He nodded. “I thought, for a while, that maybe you had found an older man to have your feelings stray with. Then I followed you to that party…mmm…you sure looked good in that outfit.” He paused again. “I’m angry, Hannah. You never wore anything like that for me. I’m starting to think that maybe your new boy-toy should be eliminated, so you remember who you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to anybody.” She wasn’t sure where her sudden anger came from, but it replaced the fear she had held a second ago, and now all she wanted was for him to leave. “You don’t have any right to be here. You don’t understand what you’re dealing with here. If you do anything, you’ll regret it. Believe me.”

“After that party, I followed you home. Then I watched you. I had to wait for the perfect time to get you alone.” Then he shook his head. “How many people do you live with anyway? God, it’s like you are living with the entire city! How did you get them to take you in, anyway? Did you pay them? Are you sleeping with some of them?”

She scoffed. “No! Just because you and my parents don’t appreciate me doesn’t mean everyone else has to feel the same way. I have family here.”

“You had family back in Massachusetts. Your parents didn’t like you, but they didn’t appreciate you leaving with notice either.”

“They aren’t my parents anymore. I don’t need them.” She spat out quickly.

“Everyone has parents Hannah, whether they like it or not. Even if you do live with a million people, no one can replace your parents.”

“Well, they did.” She told him. “I have a new parent now, and a new family, and no one is going to change that.”

“Well, it’s unfortunate that you won’t get to say goodbye to any of them.” He walked towards her quickly and grabbed her arm. “I’m taking you home, Hannah.”

“I am home.”

Without a second thought, her hand tightened around a frying pan that she had been putting away and whacked him on the head. Ripping her arm out of his grasp, she ran and slid as she grabbed her phone, hurrying out of the room. As she ran, she bumped into more than one piece of furniture and decoration that she knew Charlie or Jakes would have a fit about, but her mind was only on getting away and leading her ex away from everyone’s safe haven.

She had just wrenched open the door when she felt him coming up behind her. But just when she thought he had her, a blur ran in from outside and tackled him to the ground. She heard yelling and growling and things being broken, before her momentary savior was thrown to the side, knocked out.

“BD!” Then she did feel fear…fear for her friend who she cared about and had tried to save her. Then that fear turned back into anger. “You fucking asshole. Stay away from my family and me. That includes my dog.”

He grinned, wiping blood from his face where BD had scratched him. “You’re mine, Hannah. I’m not letting you go that easily.” Then he charged her, grabbing her before she could move.

Letting instinct take over, she put up a fight. She scratched at him, kicked him, and screamed her lungs out right in his ear. She knew she was pissing him off, but she wanted that. If he lost control, then so could she.

They struggled as he tried to shut her up, and yanking the chain around her neck to choke her wasn’t working, so he tried ramming her into the wall. Unfortunately for him, she squirmed so much that he missed, and they went tumbling down the outside stairs and into the sand.

Hannah groaned as her vision blurred, having hit her head on the way down. She heard Jason curse and then get up. She felt herself being lifted but couldn’t make out what was going on as she was overcome by darkness and passed out.


	20. Helping Hannah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang looks for a way to save Hannah and Briggs deals with something no parent should ever have to deal with.

Briggs sighed as he and Jakes pulled into the garage, and silence surrounded them. Between letting his adoption secret out to the group and taking down Hannah’s teacher, he was wiped, and all he wanted to do was have a drink (or more) and relax on the beach. He definitely wasn’t expecting to walk into the house and see it looking worse than it had when he left.

“Hey Briggs, Hannah does know that cleaning means making things less dirty and messy than they were before, right?” Jakes asked him with sarcasm as they surveyed the living room and kitchen.

Shaking his head, he sighed. “Obviously, she figured we would be gone later than we were and decided to shirk on her responsibilities.”

“Hannah!” He yelled up the stairs but got no reply. “Hannah, seriously, get down here.” He looked at Jakes and shrugged. “We’ll be right down.”

Jakes waved a hand at him in response. Walking to the door, he could hear BD barking outside. Furrowing his brow at the dog’s unusual behavior, he looked out to find the source of the animal’s panic and was nearly plowed down as a blur of fur flew past him. Turning around, he paused as he saw what the dog worried about.

“Well, she’s not here, so I guess we get cleaning duty,” Briggs said as he came back down the stairs with a frustrated sigh. He paused when he saw Jakes crouched at the top of the stairs with the door open, BD’s barking louder than his oncoming migraine could take. “Yo Jakes, what are you looking at?”

Immediately Jakes stood and held his arm out to block his friend’s path. “Paul, don’t come anywhere here. I’m serious.”

Confused, Briggs kept walking to the door. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m serious, Paul. Don’t come any closer.” He said, and the seriousness behind his voice had Briggs reaching for his gun.

“What’s going on?” He asked quickly, but Jakes simply shook his head as he grabbed his own gun. “Dale!”

Not waiting for a response, Briggs shoved his friend out of the way and let his eyes roam over the setting for any signs of a weapon or threatening person but found nothing more than BD. He almost let a sarcastic smirk fall on his face. Then he saw it.

“Is that…” He trailed off, not trusting his voice.

Jakes nodded. “It’s blood.” Then he looked up at Briggs. “Someone was here, and I think BD chased him away…or at least tried to.”

Briggs immediately went into FBI mode, holding out his gun and searching the house. He came back a minute later, shaking his head. “We’re all clear. I didn’t notice anything taken or anything planted. Whoever was here wasn’t here for long. The upstairs looks fine.”

Jakes hesitated, and Briggs caught the expression on his face. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Holding out his hand, he let a simple chain fall into the older agent’s hand and watched as his serious expression turned to that of a panicked worry. “No.”

He looked up at Jakes for any sign of a prank but found none. “No.”

“We gotta go back in.” jakes said quickly. “Hannah’s in trouble.”

* * *

Hannah groaned as all of her feelings came back, and the darkness she had fallen into moments ago turned to a blinding light. Blinking, she realized it had been longer than a few moments, and she was now on the far side of the city, trapped in the back of the car that had hit her not too long before.

“Let me go, Jason.” She spat out and hated that her voice reflected how sore her throat was from being silent for so long.

He sighed and shook his head as he pulled into a deserted parking lot next to a shady building with many doors. He didn’t answer as he got out and opened the door she huddled against, immediately grabbing her in his arms in such a way that kept her from struggling out of his grip. The second she was out of the vehicle, screams erupted from her raw throat, but she was not going down without a fight.

“It’s no use, Hannah. No one around here is going to react to your screaming…it happens too much.” He told her and dragged her inside a small apartment, which she figured belonged to the friend he had mentioned earlier.

He dumped her on the bed, set up in the corner, and locked the door. Taking what could be the only few seconds she would have, she eased her phone out of her back pocket and blindly dialed what she figured was the number of someone in her misfit family. She wasn’t sure if it would help, but she knew she had to do something, and if Jason knew she was able to contact anyone, she would lose her only chance at getting out of this at all.

He was smirking as he turned back to her, shaking his head. “It’s been so long, baby. You know I don’t want to hurt you.”

He came over to her more quickly than she had anticipated, and she felt the fear enter her heart once more as he pushed her back on the bed, trapping her arms on either side of her head. Knowing what was about to happen, she threw her gaze around the room, looking for anything that would help her get out of her current situation. Finding only basic household appliances, she felt her hope dim slightly and prayed that someone on the other end of the phone could find her family and tell them where she was.

She definitely needed their help.

* * *

Briggs sat in a chair unmoving as he watched his family and a team of agents running around trying to collect facts that would help them to locate his niece. He had been asked a few questions, but his anger and frustration had gotten on everyone’s nerves, so he had been left alone, leaving the questions to be answered by any one of his housemates. He jumped slightly as a hand came down gently on his shoulder, and he met the equally worried gaze of Charlie.

“Hey, Chuck.” He said and cursed the vulnerability behind his voice.

“Hey, Paulie.” She said quietly. “We’re doing everything we can…you know that. You’ve seen these cases before.”

He nodded. “Exactly. I’ve seen these cases before, and I know how they can end.” He paused. “It has to be that jack ass who made her run in the first place. Her parents wouldn’t care enough to come out this far, but he would.”

The woman nodded. “We all told Silvo that. Everyone is working on finding out where he could be taking her. We’ll find her, Paul. I promise you…we’ll find our little girl.”

He was confused until he saw the look in her eyes and knew what she was saying. They had to save her for everyone’s sake, but it was no surprise how Charlie felt about Hannah. They would have to find her, or the force of a hurricane would be nothing compared to the wrath of Briggs and Charlie.

They were frantically searching websites and papers when a loud song came blasting through the bullpen. “Dammit, Johnny, turn that shit off.”

He grabbed for his phone and immediately answered it. “Hannah, where are you?”

All eyes were on him, and Briggs leapt from his chair, only to be held back by Mike and Silvo.

“Come on, babe, answer me.” He said affectionately, hoping that his calm and familiar tone would coax her into speaking. Shaking his head, he set it on speaker. “I can’t hear her, but I can hear a struggle.”

Everyone listened as another agent worked on tracing the call. They waited in silence, and with every cry and grunt, Briggs felt more and more like he would be sick all over the floor. But he couldn’t make himself stop listening.

“I got it.” The seemingly unimportant agent said quickly, and Silvo looked at Briggs.

“You’re going home.”

“Hell no. That’s my niece…”

“Exactly.” He said to his agent. “You are to go home with Agents Jakes and Arkin and wait for our call. Is that clear? You don’t need to be in the middle of everything and risk losing her again.”

He went to argue, but his friends were already dragging him away. “Paul!”

He turned and looked at his rookie. Mike sighed. “We’ll get her back.”

Just as he spoke, a loud crash was heard from Johnny’s phone, and the call died.

* * *

“I’ve waited so long for this baby,” Jason smirked as he stood to shut the curtains. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Ignoring her fear and opting to let the adrenaline take over, she jumped off the bed, and the minute he turned back to her, she thrust her knee into his crotch with all of the force she could muster. He groaned in pain and dropped to the floor as she dove around him for the door. Unfortunately, he was faster than her. The second her fingers brushed over the lock, his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back across the floor.

“You can’t get away from me, bitch! You’re mine, and you won’t forget it!” He shouted and put his hand on the inside of her thigh.

Not answering, she swung her leg around and nailed him in the face with the side of her shoe and scrambled up as his grip loosened. She made sure her movements were spaced out and flighty so that he couldn’t drag her and quickly ripped the locks from the door with surprising strength. Throwing open the door, she saw him coming up behind her and took off at a run to the nearest stairwell she could find.

“You can’t run from me, you little bitch!”

 _Please let them find me._ She thought as she threw the door open and ran to the stairs.

* * *

“Pull in here!” Charlie exclaimed as they came upon the correct address.

Mike practically flung the car into the parking lot that was quickly filled with police sirens and flashing lights. “Do we know which room?”

“I would say the only room with the blinds closed,” Johnny said as they approached and pointed out the car. “That car has the same description of the one that hit Hannah before. I wonder if that is a coincidence.”

“We’re about to find out,” Charlie said as they ran up the stairs to the second-floor apartment and waited while he kicked in the door.

Immediately they were inside; guns pointed in case of resistance. “Dammit.” She hissed. “They aren’t here.”

Mike sighed as they got the all-clear and looked around, lowering his gun. “Yeah, but they were.” He crouched and used his sleeve to pick up an item. “This is Hannah’s cell phone.”

Glancing at each other, they searched the room for anything else that could help them locate their missing child and didn’t stop until an officer rushed into the room. “You guys better get out here.”

Wasting no time, the three agents followed him back out to the parking lot, noticing the addition of a giant cushion being inflated.

“We were calling back to the bureau when we heard her shouting.” The officer told them and pointed up.

The Graceland residents felt their stomachs drop simultaneously as they saw two figures struggling against each other on the roof.

“Holy shit.”

Charlie felt panic rise inside her stomach and gasped. “Oh my God…he’ll kill her. We have to get her down from there!”

“The cushion is set up in case one of them goes over, but we are sending up an officer now to try and intervene, so we don’t think that-”

“Hannah!” Charlie shrieked, breaking her training and professionalism as she watched the girl she thought of as a daughter leap over the edge and rapidly fall closer and closer to the concrete.


	21. What Really Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out what happened between Hannah and Jason at the apartments.

Briggs sighed as he paced the deck, BD close to his side as he stared at the ground. He wasn’t sure he could take much more of this madness that everyone called waiting. He preferred to call it hell. It was the closest description he could find for the way he felt inside from the moment he saw the blood on the stairs.

He barely looked up when the sliding glass door opened, and Jakes stepped out, closely followed by Paige as they watched his monotonous movements across the deck. “She’s going to be fine, buddy.”

Paige nodded. “Hannah is strong…she’s also smart. She can handle herself until they get there.”

Briggs sighed. “I can’t lose her too.”

Jakes nodded in sympathy and prayed that he didn’t lose Hannah like he did Lisa. He barely seemed to be handling the first one from years ago. This would just push him over the proverbial edge.

They were about to speak again when the loud shrill of Paige’s cell phone rang out. Silence fell over them, and Paige wasn’t sure why her hands shook as she picked it up. “It’s Mike.” Then she took a deep breath. “Mike?”

She was silent for a minute before breathing heavily and sighing. “I will. See you…soon.”

She hung up and looked at Briggs. “Paul…”

“Tell me they found her.” He said quickly, and she nodded slowly.

“They did…but they need us to go down to the hospital.” She said, and they saw the color drain out of his face.

“What happened?” He demanded, and she sighed once more, holding a hand to her tearful eyes. “There was an accident…and they need you to go identify her.”

* * *

Briggs shot up in bed as the nightmare replayed in his brain. Breathing heavily, he forced himself to replay the events that had happened just a few hours before.

_Jakes sighed as he watched his closest friend pace around the deck behind the closed glass sliding doors. Next to him, BD followed the movement and every now and then would lift his head as if he heard something and then continue his walking. Jakes felt helpless in every way, and wished that he were back at the bureau with Mike, Charlie, and Johnny rather than having to watch this sad scene in front of him. He never thought he’d see the day when the great Paul Briggs broke, but it seemed as though that day had come…or it would if their friends didn’t come back with some good news on their newest family member._

_It was no secret that Jakes didn’t show a lot of affection towards people and preferred to keep to himself, but it seemed as though this teenager had found a way to sneak into his heart, and over time he found that he did care about her…a lot…just like he cared about his family. He still couldn’t believe that they were in this situation. Yet, after the worry about someone being in their house had gone, he thought about the fact that Hannah was probably scared, hurt, and alone with her abusive ex-boyfriend. He knew the man wouldn’t have any problem messing her up both physically and emotionally to the point that they may not get her back. It made him sick to think about how quiet the house would be without her, so he kept his focus on the man wearing a hole in the deck outside._

_“This is unbelievable,” Paige said next to him as she leaned against the counter. “I can’t even imagine what she’s going through right now.”_

_He nodded and turned to look at her. “Mike, Johnny, and Charlie will find her, and we’ll get a call that she’s fine, and then we can deal with whatever comes next.”_

_She was silent for a minute as she watched Briggs pause and kneel by the dog. “I hope so…or we may lose more than just Hannah…”_

_Outside, Briggs was barely conscious of the path he was pacing on the deck. Though the beach was filled with children laughing and parents scolding, he heard nothing but his own thoughts thundering in his ears._

**_Paul knocked on his brother’s front door and waited as footsteps were heard approaching. He smiled when the door opened, and the tired face of his sister-in-law met him._ **

**_“Paul!” She exclaimed and smiled as he hugged her. “We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.”_ **

**_“Sorry…I got time off earlier, so I figured I would come. I should have called.” Then he sighed. “You look great, Joanne.”_ **

**_She chuckled and brushed him off. “I do not, but it’s nice of you to say so. Bobby’s at work still, but…” She smirked. “Do you want to see your niece?”_ **

**_He grinned and nodded. She led him up the stairs, allowing him to put his stuff down before going into the nursery that now held their family’s new addition. “Paul…this is Hannah.”_ **

**_He looked down and stared in awe at the small three-month-old in front of him. He watched as she blinked and then started to cry. Joanne immediately reached for her and thought the girl quieted down, she didn’t stop whimpering._ **

**_Smiling at him, Joanne nodded. “Do you want to hold her?”_ **

**_He hesitated, but when she placed the small child in his arms, she immediately quieted down and looked up at him curiously. As he looked down at the fragile package in his arms and felt his heart completely melt. Then, remembering the thing he held in his hand, lifted it, and held it in front of her._ **

**_“This is for you, Hannah.” He said, and gave it to her._ **

**_“Paul, I know I should wait for Bobby to get home, but...” She sighed. “We want you to be her godfather.”_ **

**_He looked up at her in shock. “Are you sure?” She nodded, and he smiled. “Thank you. I promise…I’ll keep her safe.”_ **

_He shook his head and couldn’t believe he broke his promise. Even though his brother and sister-in-law had changed, he still had a promise to keep with Hannah, and now he wasn’t sure he’d get to keep it. Though he ignored everything else, he was conscious, however, of the dog that stayed close to his side as he walked. Letting out a big sigh, he knelt by the animal that had been an important companion in Hannah’s life._

_“You’re a good boy.” He said as he ran his hand up and down the dog’s head. “You’re a real hero…putting yourself in danger for her. I know you did.”_

_BD looked at him as though he was sad. “I know, buddy. We’ll get her back. I know we will.” Then Briggs paused, and his voice grew quiet. “We have to.”_

_Sensing his distress, BD licked his face and whined. Briggs gave him a small smirk and sighed again, standing back up to continue his pacing. Immediately, BD started back up as well, making Briggs feel slightly better to have his support._

_A few minutes later, he heard the door slide open and felt the presence of Paige and Jakes behind him though he didn’t look up at them._

_“They’re going to find her, Paul.” She told him, putting a stop to his pacing by placing a hand on his shoulder._

_“Any minute now, Mike is going to call you and tell you that they have her and that the stupid kid ‘accidentally’ bruised his face by ‘falling,’” Jakes said, hoping to cheer his friend up a little bit._

_“I can’t lose her too, DJ.” He said in response, and Jakes felt his heart constrict even more at the thought of Briggs losing his first love._

_“You won’t,” Paige said quickly and with a sure voice. “We have the best people looking for her. We’ll get her back.”_

_“I just…I don’t know what they expect me to do just sitting here! I should be out there looking for her, damn it! What is she going to think when she doesn’t see me there?” He yelled, and his friends didn’t try to calm him down. “Then I have to deal with my thoughts on what could happen...and what happens if Rina comes looking for her? Or Tanner?” Then he stopped. “Shit. What are we going to tell them?”_

_Paige and Jakes shared a look, and Briggs narrowed his eyes. “Tell me.”_

_Paige sighed. “They sort of already came here.” She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting her story. “I stopped them at the door, told them that she went out with Johnny and Charlie, and sent them away as quickly as I could.”_

_“What made them come looking this early?” Jakes asked as he realized they wouldn’t think to look for her this early. “She would still be doing chores.”_

_“They tried calling her, and Rina said that she answered, but then it cut off right away.” They shared a knowing look, and something dawned on Briggs._

_“That’s why she has her phone…she smuggled it out.” Briggs murmured. “Definitely smart.”_

_“Exactly,” Jakes added with a hand now firmly on his friend’s shoulder. “She is smart. She can handle keeping herself safe until Charlie, Mike, and Johnny get there.”_

_“You have to force yourself to stay positive. These bad thoughts are not doing anything to help, so you shouldn’t focus on them.” Paige said, keeping her eyes from glancing at her phone for any possible news._

_“Yeah, do your meditation or whatever it is you do,” Jakes added, trying to pull a smile onto his face. “That always seems to put you in a better mood.”_

_Before anyone could say another word, BD started barking loudly and shot off the deck and back into the house. Briggs growled under his breath in frustration. “What the hell is his problem?”_

_“Me.”_

_There she was, standing in the doorway, with a small smirk on her pale face and Mike’s FBI jacket around her shoulders. Her hair was frizzy and stuck up in random places, and her clothes were ripped and wrinkled. There was a bandage on her forehead and a wrap on her hand and wrist. She also had a bandage taped to her chest underneath her tank top strap. She had her sweatshirt draped over her arm and an array of bruises and cuts but was otherwise unharmed._

_Briggs’ head shot up so fast his neck hurt, but he couldn’t focus on anything but her as his breath caught in his throat. “Hops…”_

_She smiled at him, and he took that moment to hurry forward and engulf her in the tightest hug either of them had ever experienced. “Oh, Baby, I thought I lost you.”_

_She didn’t respond but blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes as she squeezed her arms tighter around him stomach._

_Lifting his gaze above her head, he looked at his friends. “Thank you.”_

_Charlie shook her head. “It wasn’t us.” She smiled, and relief was evident in her eyes. “It was all Hannah.”_

_Chuckling, the teenager lifted her head and looked at him. “I kicked his ass.”_

_This time he left a loud laugh slip out and hugged her tighter to his chest, vowing never to let her go again._

Glancing at the clock, he realized that he still had many hours to sleep before the rest of the house would be moving and sighed as he climbed out of bed and walked through the dark. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep after seeing those images in his head, so he walked through the dark hallway to stand in the doorway of Hannah’s room as she slept soundly. He stood there for what seemed like hours before he felt his eyes dropping closed and knew he needed sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn’t stand to be away from her as the images his nightmare induced plagued his mind.

Deciding it was the best course of action, he quietly walked in, lifted her from the bed, and carried her to his room. As he gently set her on his bed, she stirred and blinked up at him, her gaze unfocused as she scrunched her face in confusion.

“Uncle Paul?” Her voice came out as a whisper, and she blinked, still asleep as she spoke.

“It’s okay. Go back to sleep.” He whispered back, and she nodded, instantly unconscious again.

Once she was settled, and he got back on his side of the bed, he watched her sleep, and before he knew it, he joined her in sleep.

* * *

When Briggs woke up the next morning, his eyes adjusted to the light, and he realized that he was alone in his room. Panic rose in his chest for a moment before he heard light laughter coming up from the first floor. He forced himself to breathe as he repeated the same thing in his head.

_She’s okay. She’s okay. She’s okay._

Then he forced himself to go through his usual morning routine. When he finally made it downstairs, he was comforted by the familiar sight of his friends along with Hannah and her friends, sitting in the living room, talking and joking as they usually would. The ever-loyal BD sat on the floor by her feet.

“Hey, look who’s finally up!” Johnny teased as he flipped pancakes on the stove.

“You making breakfast again, JT?” He asked as he walked in, forcing himself not to run over and bother Hannah. “Didn’t you cook yesterday?”

The younger man smiled and nodded. “Your girl wanted chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Johnny’s are the best.” Hannah smiled as she walked into the room.

Briggs noticed how she had covered every inch of her body with a long-sleeved white sweater, gray leggings, and long white leg warmers that had buttons up the side, effectively hiding the bruises and cuts from everyone else. He wasn’t sure if that was for her friends’ sake or her own.

Johnny laughed and handed her a plate. “Here you go! Music note pancakes for our brave warrior.”

“Thanks, Johnny.” She smiled and went over to the table as Rina and Tanner stood up.

Tanner shook Briggs’ hand. “Keep her safe today.”

“She’s not going anywhere. You can better believe she’s going to be safe.” He agreed and smiled. “You guys leaving so soon?”

Rina nodded. “Yeah, we have chores and homework and stuff. But I did have something for you guys!”

She opened her bag and pulled out a big manila envelope, and handed it to Hannah. “What is this?”

The blond smiled. “They’re the pictures we took! They came out so well.”

She quickly opened the seal and pulled out the large prints of herself. The first one showed her lying on an abandoned railroad track. In the background, an old nonworking train looked as if it were going to come up quickly and run her over. Everything was in black and white. As she lay there, she wore a gray skirt with a black long-sleeved shirt.

The second picture was in color and showed her sitting on the floor in front of a pink floral chair. Lace curtains hung loosely as the wind blew them around an empty birdcage. She had her elbow propped up against the top of it, and she had her legs crossed over each other. In this picture, she wore a white lace t-shirt that buttons up to the top and a floral skirt with a thin layer of tulle that came just above her knees. A long necklace hung to her stomach, and she wore a pearl bracelet on her left wrist (that belonged to Rina’s mom).

There were more pictures, but the one that became everyone’s favorite was another black and white photo. She was seated on a railing with an old-fashioned design that overlooked a castle. There was smoke in the air, and she was facing away from the camera. This outfit was her favorite. She wore a long black dress; the skirt was a silk fabric and was bunched in certain areas, and the bodice was corset-like and buttoned up the front. Her hair was straight, and she had a thin headband in it.

She was in awe as she looked at them, and when she finished, she passed them around for everyone to see.

“Damn, Rina. You took these?” Jakes asked as he passed them to Briggs. “These are great.”

She blushed and nodded. “Yeah…I wasn’t sure they were going to be any good until I brought them here.”

Briggs stared at the pictures in awe at how much Hannah had grown up recently. Then he took out everyone’s favorite and looked up at them. “I think I’m going to have to frame this and hang it somewhere.”

“Really?” Hannah asked in shock. “I thought there was a rule about pictures.”

“We can’t post pictures that other people will see. If we hang it in here, it won’t matter because if anyone were to come into this house enough to see it, they would know we all live here anyway.” Paige explained. “We should have some pictures, especially of you, hanging up around here. I mean, most families, even when they aren’t blood-related, have pictures.”

Everyone agreed, and by that afternoon, there was a big frame hanging on the wall between the kitchen and living room. Briggs was just finished hanging it when the door opened, and Silvo walked in, a small package in his hand.

“Nice to see you back in the house again, Hannah.” He said to her and then held up the package. “This is the tape of the security camera placed on the roof of the apartment building yesterday. I knew Briggs would be hounding me to see it, so before it goes into the file, I brought it here so you can view it _once_.” Then he paused. “When did you get a dog?”

Briggs shrugged. “He wandered in and never left.”

Not waiting for an answer, Mike took the tape and popped it into the television, and the video came up. Briggs walked over and sat next to Hannah, who laid her head on his shoulder. He threw an arm over her shoulder as Charlie sat on her other side.

_Hannah and Jason stood facing each other as her hair blew around in the wind. He had blood dripping down his face from a gash on his temple, and she was breathing hard, ready to jump to the side if needed._

_“This isn’t smart, Hannah.” He told her, and she shook her head._

_“I forgot for a while that I am an amazing person with a lot to offer, and if you don’t realize that, then you don’t deserve to be in my life.” She yelled at him, anger and confidence evident in her voice._

_Hannah took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then lunged._

_Seeing a rusty pipe on the ground, the teen grabbed it, smashing it across the man’s head. She could hear him running after her a minute later, and as she held her breath, she heard cars pulling quickly into the parking lot and shouting that she couldn’t make it. However, it was the sirens that told her she was about to be saved._

_Suddenly she was pulled from her spot, but a rough hand and she kicked out on instinct, her heel connecting with his knee, making him swear and as his grip loosened on her shoulder and she broke away._

_“You aren’t going to enjoy your punishment, Hannah.”_

_Then she laughed. “No, you’re the one who’s going to be punished. Do you hear those sirens? That is undoubtedly my family, and they aren’t going to be happy when they get ahold of you. You just better hope my uncle stays away…otherwise, you’ll really be in trouble.”_

_“You little bitch!” He said, and she risked a glance over the side to see them finishing up inflating a giant pillow looking device. “How dare you!”_

_He charged at her, and she took her chance to run. Leaping over the side, she silently prayed that she landed safely as she fell towards the ground._

Hannah didn’t think her uncle even knew that his grip had tightened, but it didn’t bother her at all, so she didn’t mention it. Jakes, on the other hand, had a different reaction.

“Man, you really did kick his ass!” he laughed, and she nodded with a smile.

“You know, I just realized that I had to do something. Just because you’re hurt doesn’t mean you’re broken.”

“That is a very smart thought to have,” Charlie told her. “Good for you.”

“On that note, I have to get that back before someone realizes that it is missing,” SIlvo said, and he grabbed it, leaving right after that.

Hannah sighed as he left, and when she looked up from her phone, she saw that Johnny and Briggs were sharing a look. “What?”

“What?” They asked back, and she glared at them.

“I saw that look. What’s going on?” She asked, and Johnny stood.

“We have something for you.” He said, and took off before she could question him.

Charlie laughed as Mike dimmed the lights. “I bet you thought that with all the excitement yesterday, we forgot about today.”

Hannah groaned with a chuckle. “I didn’t even know you knew!”

“Of course we know…we’re a family. It’s our job to know.” Paige smiled as Johnny walked back in with a huge cake. There were seventeen candles lit on the top of it.

Briggs smiled and kissed her head. “Happy birthday, Hops.”

Closing her eyes, she made a wish, and as she blew out the candles, she knew that it was already coming true.


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah reflects on her time at Graceland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a sequel partially written but I want to rework it. If anyone liked this story, let me know. I could be persuaded to work on that faster.

Hannah sighed as she looked around her near-empty room. It had been a long time since anyone had seen the room as empty as it was, and although the reasons for each person leaving were different, everyone was feeling the hurt all the same. None of them could deny how weird it felt to think that more than six years had gone by since Hannah had joined their family, and now and every single one of them could still picture her as the cautious yet bubbly sixteen-year-old that moved in and changed their lives. Now, at age twenty-four, she was no longer as nervous as her past self had been and was on her way to making a better future for herself than she could ever have imagined.

As she finished packing her last bag, she looked at the admission packet she had received from the training facility at Quantico. It had been her dream for a long time to follow in her family’s footsteps and join the FBI, and once she graduated from college, she had been given the chance. She couldn’t believe, however, how hard it was to be leaving California for the first time since she had arrived all those years ago.

However, none of those things compared to how sad she was about another looming thought. It had been a tough decision, but the bureau had decided that in a few weeks, they would be closing Graceland. Since she had to get to Virginia, she would be leaving before anyone else. But she would always think of this house whenever she came back, as every one of its occupants was planning on staying with the LA bureau.

As she thought about the house and the family she had been given within its walls, she thought about everything they had been through in the last six years, both good and bad.

* * *

_“Hannah, wait!”_

_Briggs, Charlie, and Johnny looked up at each other from the deck as they heard car doors slamming, and a moment later, a blur that looked like Hannah raced through the front door, locking it behind her._

_They walked into the house and saw her leaning against it, hands on her face, as a loud knocking started behind her. “Hannah, please talk to me.”_

_“Go away, Tanner!” She yelled, a sob escaping against her wishes._

_Immediately, the three agents rushed forward, and while Johnny led Hannah away from the door, Briggs ripped it open only to come face to face with the boy Hannah had been dating for nearly two years. However, before he could threaten him, he found himself being shoved out of the way._

_“I don’t know what you did or who the hell you think you are, but if you hurt my girl, you can better believe your sorry ass won’t be able to play football ever again. Do you understand me? No one, and I mean no one, gets away with hurting Hannah…not even you.”_

_The college freshman stared at the woman in front of him with a pale face and wide eyes. “I’m sorry…”_

_When Charlie started swearing in some foreign language, Briggs stepped in and glared at the boy. “Chuck, why don’t you go check on our girl? I want to have a talk with Tanner.”_

_She nodded and walked away from them. She found Hannah and Johnny in the kitchen and was surprised by the small smile on Hannah’s face. However, the minute she saw Charlie, her expression changed, and she buried her head in the agent’s shoulder while she cried again._

_“It’s okay, sweetie.” Charlie murmured quietly as she stroked her hair. “It’s going to be okay.”_

_She sniffled as she tried to calm down. “He broke up with me because he wants more time to focus on football and less time to worry about making sure I’m satisfied or whatever.”_

_“What an asshole,” Charlie said, and Hannah couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her comment. “I know it hurts, but I promise you everything will be okay. One day you are going to find someone who thinks the world of you. He will love you more than anything and be the one who can match you perfectly.”_

_Hannah looked up and smiled at her. “Thanks.”_

_Charlie smiled at her with affection. “Any time, Kiddo.”_

* * *

_Hannah forced herself to hold in her tears as she helped Rina and her mom pack bags into their car. It had been almost three months since they graduated, and they were parting ways for school; Hannah was staying in LA while Rina was going to Texas. Unfortunately for them, Rina’s mom decided to transfer jobs to be closer to her daughter, which meant that even on breaks, Rina wouldn’t be coming back to California. It broke their hearts, but they couldn’t fight it._

_Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Hannah smiled at her best friend as she hauled the last little bag into the passenger seat. Rina turned to her and shrugged. “I guess this is finally it.”_

_Hannah nodded. “I’m going to miss you so much.”_

_“I’ll come back and visit you…I promise.” She said seriously._

_“Me too…I can’t wait to come see you down there. You’ll have a blast; I know you will.” Hannah assured her, and they hugged. “Text me and let me know how the drive is going. I’ll keep my phone on me at all times just to get your texts.”_

_They hugged again, and Hannah managed to hold in her tears until they turned the corner. Only then did she allow her tears to track down her cheeks. She couldn’t sob; she’d done enough of that the night before, so she didn’t stop whatever tears were left in her as she drove the jeep back to her beach house._

_While it was a sad day for her, she had a sneaking suspicion that she would find someone waiting to cheer her up when she arrived home._

* * *

_Hannah tapped her foot against the tile floor of the lobby in her dorm as she waited for one of Graceland’s occupants to pick her up. It was her birthday, and they had a tradition every year for her to come home and celebrate it with them, at least for dinner. Since her college wasn’t very far from the house, they could pull it off, and she was very grateful for that._

_“Hannah! Just the girl I was looking for!”_

_She looked up and saw a girl from her Psych class hurrying towards her. “Hi, Allison.”_

_Opening her folder, she handed Hannah a few pieces of paper. “Okay, so this is the stuff I printed for our project. You just need to get each of your parents to fill it out so we can use the information they provide.”_

_“Well, I can have my dad do it…” She said and watched as the girl’s face fell._

_“We need one for both of your parents to make sure we have equal data,” Allison said. “Just ask your mom; I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.”_

_“You don’t understand; I don’t have a mom.” She said, and after all this time, there was still a pang in her heart as she said it._

_“Hannah, everyone has a mom. You have to have a mom!” She exclaimed, and Hannah groaned._

_“Allison…I don’t have a mom anymore. I’m sorry…but that’s the truth. We’ll have to figure something out.” She said truthfully and nearly laughed at the idea of her mom filling something out for her schoolwork._

_“Hannah! That’s impossible! Everyone has a mom and a dad. How can you insult the woman who raised you?” She was shocked._

_“My mom didn’t raise me, Allison.”_

_“Of course she did! How could you say that? Everyone has a mom! You have to have one.” The annoying girl said, her voice rising._

_“She does. Can I help you?”_

_Both girls turned, and Hannah smiled as Charlie walked over to them. “I should have known you’d be the one to pick me up.”_

_“If you’ll excuse us, we have a birthday celebration to get to,” Charlie told the girl, sensing how annoyed Hannah was getting with her._

_As they walked back to the car, Hannah thought about the exchange. As much as she denied having a mom, she thought about Charlie’s influence in her life. True, her birth mother didn’t raise her; however, she knew the woman walking next to her did._

_“So, what was that all about?” Charlie asked as they pulled out of the parking lot._

_“She is my partner is Psych class, and we have to have our parents fill out these sheets about why they raised us how they did. I didn’t want to tell her everything, but she wouldn’t shut up about the mom thing.” Then Hannah paused. “Did you mean what you said?”_

_She was hesitant to ask, but she needed to know. After all, over the past few years, everyone accepted that Briggs and Charlie were basically married, without the ceremony, and would probably always be that way. No one had seen him as happy with a woman since Lisa, and it proved just how strong their love was._

_Charlie nodded. “I did. Hannah, you’re my little girl. Even before Briggs and I were given legal benefits for our relationship, l looked at you as my daughter.”_

_“I just…didn’t think you would want that,” Hannah said quietly and felt as though she were a teenager again._

_Charlie smiled at her. “Honey, you’ve always been my daughter. You always will be my daughter.”_

_Hannah smiled and felt her heart sore. “So…does this mean you guys will get married soon?”_

_“I don’t think marriage is in the cards for either of us…but our relationship is recognized as a legal union, so it’s basically the same thing,” Charlie assured her. “But don’t worry…when we get home, we will both fill out those papers for you.”_

_Hannah smirked. “Thanks, Mom.”_

_Charlie smiled at her. “I know it isn’t my birthday…but this is the best present I’ve ever gotten.”_

Hannah smiled as she thought back on all of those memories. She had come a long way since leaving Massachusetts, and she couldn’t believe how lucky she had gotten with her true family. Sighing as she zipped her suitcase, she couldn’t keep the smirk off of her face.

“I don’t leave until tomorrow, Dad.”

Turning, she saw him standing in the doorway of her room. His hands her shoved in his pockets, and he chuckled. “You caught me.”

She nodded. “I’m only a plane ride away. I’m going to come back.”

“Charlie and I have a room just for you in our apartment. You come see us any time you want.” He told her, and she hugged him.

“I will…I promise. Someone needs to keep you crazy kids in line.” She winked, and he laughed at her. “Now remember…you promised to come see me in D.C., and I’m holding you to that.”

“I’m going to miss your sarcasm and wit.” He told her as she sighed. “I see you have everything packed.”

She nodded and then pulled a package out from under her pillows. “I can’t believe Graceland is closing…”

He shrugged. “I know…but I don’t think this is the end of it.”

She smiled and held out the package. “This is for you.”

Confused, Briggs grabbed it and carefully ripped the paper from around the hard object inside. When he finally got it opened, he felt his heart clench. “Hannah…”

“I know it’s kind of a girly gift, but I thought you’d like it.” She bit her lip.

In his hands, he held a picture frame that surrounded a memory he would always remember. She had just graduated, and Charlie had the camera ready as she interrupted the guys’ conversation by jumping on his back in her gown. They were both laughing, and it was the happiest either of them had ever been. On the thick edge of the frame, there was a quote.

_“One hundred years from now, it will not matter what kind of car you drove or the sort of house you lived in. But the world may be different because you were important in the life of a child.”_

“Hannah…I love it.” He said quietly.

“I mean, it isn’t completely true. The house you lived in does matter. It always will.” Then she sat on the bed. “You saved my life, Dad. I can never repay you for that.”

“I would do it a thousand more times, Hops.” He sat next to her, moving the suitcase onto the floor.

“You don’t know this, but the day you found me on the street, I had decided to stop running. I knew I couldn’t do it anymore, and I knew that Jason would find me wherever I went. So I…decided to end it.” She heard his breath hitch but kept going. “It was the only way to stop the fear, pain, and loneliness. I prayed that morning for guidance and for the miracle of finally being free.” She chuckled. “Then I was being chased down into an alley by someone I hadn’t seen in years.”

Briggs, blinking a few tears from his eyes, took her hand in his. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the most important thing in my life. Nothing matters except you.”

“I love you.” She said and hugged him again.

“I love you too, Hannah Briggs.”

Hannah sniffled a few times and then sighed. “Now come on…it’s my last day, and I want to get stuff done before we indulge in Mom’s sauce.”

They stood, and Briggs nudged her. “It’s your sauce now too, Hannah. She’s never told anybody that recipe, and then you come along and get to learn it!”

“Well, she is supposed to pass it down to her children, after all,” Hannah smirked. “Now hurry up, old man…I want to school you on those waves.”

“Yeah, right…you’re forgetting who taught you in the first place.” He shook his head.

“But as I said, you’re getting old. I think you’re starting to lose some of your brain cells…” She smiled, and as he lunged for her, she shrieked and ran out of the room, Briggs hot on her heels.

As they left, their movement caused the door to swing closed slowly, and the breeze drifted in so that the curtains blew around her room. The sun shined through the window, and a ray of light hit a single picture inside her scrapbook on her desk that showed family goofing around. Next to it, another quote was writing in neat handwriting.

_“The best kind of people are the ones that come into your life and make you want to see the sun where you once saw clouds. The people that believe in your so much, you start to believe in you too. The people that love you simply for being you. The once in a lifetime kind of people.”_


End file.
